


The UK Brothers

by IHAVEAPETWALRUS



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Out of Character, References to Drugs, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 54
Words: 80,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHAVEAPETWALRUS/pseuds/IHAVEAPETWALRUS
Summary: The UK brothers are forced to move into one house because of their bosses. "I'm not even part of the UK anymore! Why do I have to live with them!" SHUT UP IRELAND BECAUSE I SAID SO! Oh the madness that goes on in that house and the trouble these brothers cause when put together.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> OK for anyone that had read this on Fanfiction.net yes I decided to post my stories on this site as well!! No nothing changed except grammar corrections and stuff. So what you read on there is what you read here I'm not changing the chapters or anything. 
> 
> For new readers I hope you enjoy the story and any advice to make me a better writer is appreciated! Thank you! :D

Preview: 

Scotland walked into England’s house to get him for the meeting. He was the only one not there. The other three followed him just for the hell of it.  
“England! We have a meeting! Did you forget,” Scotland called out to him as he knocked on his door.  
“I’m getting ready! Shut up I’m concentrating,” England yelled back.  
“England open the door! What the hell are you doing in there,” Ireland roared.  
He got silence in response. They shrugged and used their magic to flash into his bedroom. England was staring at the three button up shirts on the bed humming trying to decide on which to wear. He was only wearing dress pants at the moment.  
“JUST PICK ONE,” Scotland roared.  
England jolted startled then turned and faced them.  
“HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE COME INTO MY ROOM! I COULD HAVE BEEN NAKED FOR ALL YOU KNOW! I’M HALF NAKED! I HAVE NO SHIRT! IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO TALK TO ME SOMEONE BETTER FUCKING TAKE OFF THEIR SHIRT SO I DON’T FEEL AWKWARD,” England cried stabbing a finger at them dramatically.  
“THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE,” Ireland screamed laughing.  
“NOT YOU,” England snapped when Scotland was about to take off his. “EVERYTIME I SEE YOU SHIRTLESS I FEEL INSECURE! WALES TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT! WE HAVE THE SAME MUSCLE MASS!”  
“Okay,” Wales said laughing.  
“Why are you so weird?”  
“I will cut you bitch.” England threatened and North held his hands in surrender.  
“England hurry up we have to get to our bosses,” Scotland sighed.  
“Ok just let me pick out a shirt!” he said then started staring at them again.  
“England just pick one,” Wales said.  
“England it’s not that hard they all look the same,” Scotland said exasperated.  
“England are you ignoring us,” North accused.  
“England can you hear us,” Wales asked.  
“OH NO! HECAN’T HEAR ANYMORE! SCOTLAND DO SOMETHING,” Ireland teased.  
Scotland grabbed England’s head. England kept ignoring him.  
“Don’t worry England I’ll fix your ears,” he said twisting his finger in on and pulled at it.  
England went into wild giggles trying to get away. Scotland kept tugging his ear playfully before stopping and putting his mouth close to it. “England can you hear me now,” he whispered loudly into his ear making England lean away because his breath tickled his neck and ear.  
“Scottie stop!”  
“HE CAN HEAR AGAIN,” North cried throwing his hands up.  
“Can I put my shirt on now? I’m cold.”  
“SHUT UP WALES,” everyone screamed at once.  
“I hate you four.”  
“Bitch you love me,” England snapped putting on the shirt Scotland was shoving into his face.  
“Ok let’s go now,” North cheered.  
They flashed over to the meeting room.  
“England how dare you be late and hold up the meeting!”  
“I’m never late. You four were just early,” England said looking evil as shit.  
“Yes sir,” They chorused cowering away.  
“Now tell me? Why do we have to be here today,” England demanded.  
“Weeelllll….” One started.

 

End of preview! If you want to find out what happens read the story! Now time for the description! If you don’t want to read the description on what this story is about then just skip to the next chapter! 

 

Hi! Ok so this first chapter will be more of an introduction on the story I will be writing. I’m new at this I have never published anything before, all my stories usually stay to myself. So comments, opinions, and anything else that will help me be a better writer and interest you as my readers will be appreciated. Hetalia and Hetalia characters are owned by Hidekazu Himaruya. The not canon characters are not owned by me I did not make them up on my own that was by other fans. I’m talking about Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and North. I don’t own them though in this story their image and personalities are from my ideas on how I think they would look and act. Other characters that are not (in a way) currently canon that may make an appearance in here are also not owned by me. They are Hesse, Bavaria, and Saxony they may make an appearance a few times or not at all but just to be safe I’m doing a disclaimer on them too. So just because you know they might be in it you know for a fact Germany and Prussia will make an appearance. They join in on the madness a lot. The story plot and their personalities are strictly made up by me. I do own that. Ok so now that the point is across that these characters are not mine on with the introduction!!!

This story is basically the random life of the UK brothers. There will be a lot of stupid moments and a lot of sad but not really because picking on Wales makes all the hurt go away moments. It’s completely random and stupid, but hopefully you’ll get a smile on your face and laugh at these lovable dorks. Basically it’s a story filled with one shots but some chapters may relate back to another or be a continuation of one chapter. This is not just one fluent giant story where everything connects to everything. Just a bunch of one shots in one category. By the way England is a little (A LOT) out of character. This is because these stories are based off the fact my imagination runs wild when I’m asleep and these idiots invade my dreams all the time. But that’s ok because I love these idiots! Even though England keeps blowing things up, Wales has panic attacks, and England likes to go buy drugs just because he likes to bug Scotland who doesn’t want him buying weed. A stupid sheep that won’t die, France is an idiot who gets others dragged into his bull crap, and Scotland usually has to bail his little brothers out of stupid situations. Like jail or being kidnapped. Then there is Germany who is also out of character and Canada is. Ok a lot of characters are kind of out of character. Ok on with the descriptions!

Scotland: About six foot four inches, messy fire red hair, radioactive green eyes, lean but muscular, smokes (obviously when does a Scotland character not smoke?) Same eyebrows as England and face but it’s more manly (no offence to my adorable little England), usually wears jeans and a t shirt or a casual button up shirt when not wearing his uniform, either wearing boots or sneakers depending on what he feels like, has his ears pierced with small silver hoops that men wear, and a tattoo of Nessie on the back of his left shoulder.  
Scotland is the oldest and he puts up with his crazy family better than anyone I know. He is fun and hilarious, but he can also be stern, strict, and quick tempered. He’s like a father figure to all of them in a way especially England since he found him and raised him to be a little demon……… I mean precious angel and little Scotland junior. *cough* He’s an adorable little demon *cough* Scotland typically likes to tease all his brothers but mostly Wales because they all have an obsession with picking on Wales. He is also very protective and possessive of them in a way (mostly England) and he also isn’t afraid to treat them like children and beat their ass for doing something to stupid and dangerous (not to point fingers at the one that does dangerous stuff most but ENGLAND…….and Ireland sometimes). 

Ireland: Lean and muscular like Scotland but a tiny bit smaller, six foot three inches, forest green eyes, eyebrows and face like Scotland’s though he has a small dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks it’s very slight though, doesn’t smoke as much as England or Scotland, ginger orange messy hair, wears usually a t shirt or tank top and jeans or sweatpants, boots or sneakers sometimes wears a rabbits foot necklace just because it bugs England (England usually slaps the shit out of him until he takes it off).  
Ireland is the typical big brother, he loves to play around and joke with everyone, pretty laid back but also quick tempered. As the second oldest he picks on everyone and anyone, bugs his brothers just to get a rise out of them, likes to do little things to make his younger brothers squirm or whine (England and Wales are usually victims), is a bad influence on England, but he is also very sweet and protective over his brothers and would do anything for them. 

North: Same build, face, and color hair as Ireland. Though he is six foot and has a lighter shade of forest green eyes, and a small scar one his cheek where a certain incident happened that was Wales’ fault that is the reason the scar is there. He typically likes to wear jeans and a hoodie with sneakers though other times he likes to wear basketball shorts and tank tops with high tops.  
North is the same age as Ireland being his twin and all just considered younger than him. He’s a little brat sometimes, pulling pranks, causes trouble with England, likes to tick off Scotland and Ireland, and picks on Wales (Who doesn’t pick on Wales?). He is playful and hyper most of the time, always smiling and yelling about something, loves to hang around Ireland but has more fun messing around with England. He is typically a laid back person that tries to keep too much conflict out of the house. 

Wales: Wales has England’s build and almost the same face just a little narrower, his eyes are the same as England’s, he has blonde red hair (Strawberry blonde hair) it’s a little neater than his brothers but not by much, has the same ear piercing as Scotland, a little black sheep tattooed on his lower back. (Tramp stamp! England and Scotland calls him a slut just to tease him). He is five foot eleven, he likes to wear casual button up shirts and dark jeans with nice shoes.  
Wales is a motherly like brother and fourth oldest. Always fussing about something and freaking out at the weird situations England gets him in. He’s adorable and you got to love him and his panic attacks which are not necessarily panic attacks he just claims they are and is dramatic. Though he loves spending time with England sometimes he can admit he should have just stayed home. Wales tries his best to keep his brothers in line and safe but they mostly ignore him and call him a woman, he has a mother hen mode, but he is also fun and funny to be around. He likes adventures and doing funny pranks and teasing his brothers right back. Though he is picked at by his brothers he knows they don’t mean it and they love him to death. Wales is probably the most dramatic out of the five. He also wants to be England’s favorite but he’s not. That title belongs to Scotland. 

England: You know what England looks like I’m not going into detail about his physical features. He dresses in his punk clothes when not going to meetings, or he is in a tank top and sweat pants, wears boots, high tops, or sneakers. He has the same ear piercing as Scotland plus another at the tops of his ears, a nose ring, tongue ring, and lip ring. He has his six string tattooed on his hip, and a black and red little dragon on his left peck.  
England as the youngest likes to cause the most trouble. He’s funny and random and picks on Wales the most, he loves to tease his brothers and play around with them. He can’t stand it when they fight and has a small abandonment issue from when they didn’t talk for a while so he is always worried about them leaving him. He likes to do things Scotland tells him not to do just to rile him up and make him freak out. He loves spending time causing trouble with North and traumatizing Wales. He is always up to something and likes to blow things up randomly sometimes. He also gets kidnapped sometimes but always breaks out, or goes to jail and again breaks out, he breaks out of anything. England likes to act like he doesn’t give a crap but he really is a lovable softy on the inside. Probably the worst thing is he knows he is adorable so he uses it to get his way. 

That pretty much sums it up. The Kirkland brothers are a crazy, random, loving, funny, violent family and they wouldn’t have it any other way. I won’t describe Hesse, Bavaria, and Saxony right now. That will be later before they come in and if they come into the story. They are so minor that I may not describe them. But I probably will end up doing it just for visual idea so you can connect better with the characters. I won’t describe Germany and Prussia either as far as their personalities go. That can be a surprise. I know you know what they look like so I’m not describing that either. If you don’t know what Prussia and Germany look like, then GET OUT! FOR SHAME ON YOU! XD Anyways I did a description for the UK brothers just because of the fact that my version of them is so much different than the rest that I just want to clear up what they are like before jumping into the story. Again leave comments. I want to know what I need to improve on. Thank you! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 1: We're Living Together?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UK brothers realize that they are going to be living together from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say it again just to be safe. 
> 
> I own nothing but the story plot!

Ch. 1 We’re living together?!

The meeting room was silent and all of the bosses over their individual countries were waiting for the outburst. England slammed his hands on the table standing his face angry. This made them freeze waiting for their death by the youngest Kirkland. 

“I CAN’T LIVE WITH THAT,” he screamed jabbing a finger at Wales. “He shags sheep!”   
“I do not,” Wales exclaimed as the room erupted into laughter.   
“I refuse to live in a house with a sheep molester. Too bad, better luck next time, not doing it, can’t make me.”  
“England this is for your own good. We need you five to be able to work together and have you under one roof where Scotland can keep you out of trouble. We trust him, mostly because we have no other choice but you get the point. He keeps you four in line to an extent.”  
“THAT’S WHAT YOU THINK! BUT REALLY HE CAN’T! NO ONE CAN CONTROL ME! SO HA,” England declared grinning.  
Scotland looked at him and swatted his butt. England threw himself to the floor fake crying. North dove beside him and held him close glaring in mock anger at Scotland.   
“YOU MONSTER!”   
Scotland simply laughed looking at his two younger brothers who were on the floor putting on a show. England shook North fake crying louder then suddenly released him and dove into Scotland’s lap and clung to him.   
“Ok. I’ll be good. As long as you don’t spank me again,” he said being sure to keep fake crying. Scotland grinned and patted his head.   
“Of course wee one.”   
“Now to address the issues of Wales and his sheep molesting problem,” England said seriously.  
“I say we send him to rehab,” North teased.   
“North I don’t think they have rehabs for sheep molesting,” Ireland said rolling his eyes.  
“How would you know Ireland?! Maybe they just built one! Specifically for Wales and his little problem!”   
“Ok! Fine! Maybe they have one! But all I’m saying is that rehab probably won’t work. We need something better!”   
“Like ice water electric shock therapy,” England questioned.   
“………………. England I worry about you,” Ireland said after a small silence and an offended looking Wales.  
“IT’S A GOOD IDEA,” England defended.   
“IT’S INHUMANE ENGLAND WE COULD GO TO JAIL FOR DOING THAT TO HIM,” Ireland countered.   
“OH AND WHO IS GOING TO SNITCH ON US IRELAND?! WALES?! THEY WON’T BELIEVE HIM HE MOLESTS SHEEP,” England yelled back.   
“Ok true. But what if one of these idiots rat us out,” Ireland asked jabbing a finger at their bosses.  
“Hey. Boss men. Snitches are bitches and bitches get stitches. Tell anyone and you’ll be one of those bitches with stitches.”   
“England. Stop scaring our bosses and get back on topic,” Scotland interfered.   
“But Scottie they deserve it! We have to protect the sheep!”   
“Damn it England I don’t molest sheep,” Wales snapped.   
“HEY!” Scotland snapped pointing at Wales. “Don’t lie about your issues Wales! We all have our problems but you know damn well we rise above them. To do that you have to admit the fact that you do in fact have a problem.”   
“Damn it Scotland I thought you were trying to discourage them and get them back on subject,” Wales cried.   
“I was. But then I got bored and decided to join in because it seemed like fun,” he shrugged.   
“You said one sentence of protest,” Wales exclaimed.   
“And your point is,” he deadpanned.   
“I hate you people.”   
“You love us bitch,” They said at once.   
“ANYWAYS MEN BACK ON SUBJECT,” England’s boss interrupted.   
“NO!”  
“SHUT UP NORTH,” he roared back.   
“I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!”   
“STOP ACTING LIKE ENGLAND AND LISTEN,” he screamed on the verge of yanking out his hair. One England was enough thank you.   
“HEY I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT,” North spat.   
“SHUT UP BITCH IT’S A COMPLIMENT TO BE CALLED ME,” England yelled offended.   
“NO!”  
“YES!”  
“NO!”  
“SCOTLAND HE IS BEING MEAN TO ME!”   
“NORTH SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND EVERYONE LISTEN TO WHAT THESE IDIOTS HAVE TO SAY BEFORE I BEAT ALL OF YOU!”  
“Meanie,” England pouted.   
“I am not. Now shush.”   
“Thank you Scotland. Anyways men you will be living together it’s an order. No excuses. Your other homes you can use as vacation or a getaway on your off days. The house you will be living in borders Scotland and England. So get packing and moving into that house. Here is the address.”  
“But I don’t want to live with them,” England whined.   
“You don’t want to live with me wee one?” Scotland asked in fake sadness but it was believable and gave England a sad look. England slammed into him clinging face in his chest. Scotland tossed a wink at the others making them grin.   
“It’s not that I don’t want to live with YOU Scottie. I’m just used to living alone and having my own routine so it’ll be weird living with everyone. It’s not you it’s just I’m used to being alone. If anything Wales is mostly the reason I’m protesting.” He whined rubbing his face back and forth on his chest.   
“HEY,” Wales screeched over the others laughter.  
“Well I’m so glad it’s not me then,” Scotland said patting his head affectionately. England started mumbling something else they couldn’t hear but Scotland could. “I DO NOT HAVE A POLE UP MY BUTT,” he screamed swatting his butt again making him whine in protest.   
“You do to! You ruin my fun and won’t let me do things!”   
“Last time I let you have fun a building collapsed!”   
“That was a fluke! It was also North’s fault.”   
“You liar,” North yelled.   
“Am not! I said make the red cord coil around the black so only one room would blow up but nooo! Then France bitched at me for the rest of the week for no reason!”  
“You blew up his building!”  
“No YOU blew up his building. I was going for one room!”  
“That’s not the point! Just drop it! Come on let’s go pack! Also pray we live through dealing with England,” Wales cut in.   
“This is why you are least favorite Wales,” he said giving him a mean look. “You and your bull shit.”   
“It is not!”  
“WOULD YOU FIVE JUST GET OUT OF HERE,” the bosses roared.   
“I DON’T KNOW WOULD YOU JUST DIE?!”  
“IRELAND THAT WAS MEAN,” North exclaimed.   
“I’M NOT EVEN PART OF THE UK! I SHOULDN’T HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOU IDIOTS!”   
“Alright Ireland. I see your point. But just know, something bad will be waiting for you for saying that,” England said darkly looking evil as hell. Ireland opened then shut his mouth then walked out quietly.   
“England don’t kill him,” Scotland sighed.   
“I won’t. That’s not my style.”  
“What is your style,” North asked.   
“Extreme hospitalization.”  
“Wait what,” Scotland asked.   
“Bye guys. I got some packing to do,” He walked out smiling adorably.   
“That man scares me,” Scotland’s boss said breaking the silence.   
“Scares us too,” North said.  
They walked out of the meeting room and went to their own houses to start packing and hoping England doesn’t blow Ireland up at the new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ireland survive? Will England blow him up or let it go? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! I hope you liked the chapter!!


	3. Chapter 2: England NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Scotland wanted to do was relax. Then England had to come home with pet lions.

Scotland was enjoying his time relaxing on the couch of his new house he had moved into recently with his psycho little brothers. Ok so one psycho, one douche bag, a brat and a pansy that claims he has panic issues. (Man up Wales). He sighed shutting his eyes ready to take a nap.   
BANG! ………………..so much for napping. 

“SCOTLAND,” England cried. 

“Somehow I knew it was you that threw that window open……………..Wait……….Why did you come through the window?!” 

“I like to mix it up sometimes.” 

“Oh for the love of…………..WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” 

“Don’t you take that tone with me you skirt wearer! I have important things to tell you!”

“It’s a kilt you little……….” Scotland pinched the bridge of his nose shutting his eyes and sighed giving up. He knew that he would get nowhere arguing with his little psycho about his kilt. “Yes England? What is so important?” 

“I HAVE TWO LIONS NOW!” 

“Wait what?!” 

“Yeah! This one’s name is Scott Scott and this one is Nick,” he said petting the two lions that had hopped through the window after him. 

“Oh this is just great you bring home two killers and,” he stopped of a few seconds and stared. “Why Scott Scott?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Because he reminded me of you! His mane is so red and fluffy and he is loud! He also has green eyes. So he is Scott Scott,” England declared as the two lions trailed around the house. 

“Get them out! Build a fence for them!” 

“NO! They are my babies and they will stay in here!”

“England NO!” 

“YES! I’m also going to train them to bite France!”

“You can train them to do that but they can’t stay inside!”

“CAN!”

“CAN’T!” 

“CAN! I’ll house train them,” England said in a final tone.

“Oh good luck with that,” Scotland snorted. 

“I don’t need luck when I have skills! Now if you excuse me I have a ginger to traumatize,” He said walking away. “HEY IRELAND,” he screamed going up the stairs the lions trailing behind.

Soon Ireland was screaming and England was cackling away as the lions roared. Scotland threw himself back onto his back sighing and shut his eyes. England never listened to him anyways he wasn’t going to fight this that hard as long as they didn’t kill anyone he could care less about the lions. Maybe he could even train them to attack America. If England allowed it of course, which was likely since England liked violence and Scotland could always bribe him with sweets.   
Two days later he blinked at the perfectly house trained lions. How the hell did England even manage that?! Scotland shook his head and patted them as he walked by. They trailed behind him since England wasn’t home and they seemed to like Scotland more than the other three. Scotland sat with them on the couch and turned on the TV.

“Breaking news today at a conference in England filled with many important figures. Thirteen men broke into the meeting with assault weapons and held them hostage. But then a very strange man appeared and took them all out. Security cameras caught this,” The reporter said then played the video.

The men were pointing guns at the politicians until a window shattered. Scotland saw England swoop in laughing and tackled one. He laughed the whole time as the men tried shooting him and he would dodge and take them down having the time of his life. Scotland watched his crazy little brother have so much fun beating up mass murders.   
He then questioned all his actions and wondered if he was the reason England was so screwed up in the head. (Probably) Then he just decided to blame it all on Ireland instead. Ireland was a perfectly good thing to blame it on. He was the one that had taught England how to blow things up not Scotland. England being a crazy pyro was his fault. The others walked in and watched the rest of the video. 

“I’m so proud of him,” North sniffed wiping away a fake tear when it was over. 

“Shut up before I kill you,” Scotland snapped. 

“Why does our little brother have so many issues,” Wales sighed. 

“Oh look who’s talking you sheep shagging slut,” Scotland defended. Only he could say England had issues. 

“I’m not!” 

“You are! You have a tramp stamp of a little black sheep,” Scotland countered. 

“Well you have Nessie on your shoulder what does that say about you?!”

“That I’m normal and don’t get tramp stamps.” 

“It’s not a……….”

“Yes it is,” Ireland interrupted before Wales could finish his denial.

“SHUSH,” North yelled when his phone rang then answered.

“NORTH I HAVE A FLAME THROWER,” England cheered. 

“ENGLAND NO! PUT THAT DOWN,” North cried. 

“NEVER I’M BURNING THESE IDIOTS FOR INFORMATION,” England denied him of his request. 

“WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING INHUMANE,” North wailed. 

“NO ONE CARES! PLUS, THEY CALLED ME A LIAR WHEN I SAID I WAS GOING TO GET ONE! THEY DESERVE THIS!” 

“ENGLAND!” 

“BYE!” 

“ENGLAND NO,” North screeched. 

He only got laughter in response and the line went dead. They stared at the phone. Then looked at each other and shrugged. They continued to argue with Wales about his tramp stamp the next twenty minutes. When he got home he was covered in blood. They stared at him waiting for him to start chattering away. He went to take a shower instead and then came down. 

“Scottie,” England said seriously. 

“What?”

“Wrap my wound,” He said throwing bandages at him. Scotland took it then did a double take seeing the two bullet holes in his chest bleeding. 

“Go to the doctor you brat!” 

“But it’ll heal soon.”

“GO!”

“NO!” 

Scotland tossed him over a shoulder and forced him to go then the others came and told them they wanted to eat out. Scotland watched England eye the menu finger trailing everywhere then stopped on blue berry pie. 

“England,” Scotland said sharply. He looked at him. “NO. Eat real food first.” 

“Pie is real food,” he said offended. 

“Eat dinner food first then if you’re good. I’ll pay for your pie.” 

“Fine,” He said after a minute. 

“Such a damn child,” Ireland chuckled later when he kept picking at his food eyeing the desert menu. 

“Such wonderful Lion food,” England countered. 

“Wait what?” 

England whistled and suddenly they were there and people screamed fleeing as they attacked Ireland. 

“ENGLAND CALL THEM OFF,” Wales screamed. 

“No I’m going to let them eat him!” 

“England NO,” they all screamed at once and he just laughed as people ran away and the lions kept attacking Ireland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ireland. I hope you guys liked the chapter! Thank you for reading!!


	4. Chapter 3: Wales is scary....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wales preforms a Satanic ritual at the house... I mean he's dancing while cooking...........shield your eyes his dancing will scar you for life.

Ireland didn’t know what the hell was going on when Scotland left the house fast with a strange look on his face like he was freaked out. He looked at England and they walked into the house and saw North run from the kitchen and cowered in a corner. He and England stared at each other then went to the kitchen. Music was playing as Wales cooked. Tipsy was playing on his iPod and he was dancing in place like a spaz making them wonder about his sanity.

“Everybody in the club gettin’ tipsy,” he sang on top of his lungs then continued to sing and dance horribly.   
England started screaming and dove into Ireland’s arms who also started screaming and ran away with England out of the house. 

“Is he trying to summon Satan,” England screamed. 

“I don’t know!” 

“I don’t like it!” 

“Me neither let’s get the fuck out of here!” 

“Wait we forgot North!” 

“Well go get him!” 

“No! You’re the big brother you go get him!” 

“I’m not risking my life for North! He’s just going to have to deal!” 

“No! Go get him,” England cried pointing for him to go back in. 

“Why can’t you?!” 

“I’m scared! That movement he was doing was not normal and I already made him mad today! If I go back into that house, he’ll kill me for sure!”

“Well I’m not going!” 

“He’s you’re twin you dick! Go in there!” 

“Alright fine! Motivate me as I walk in! So I won’t lose my nerve,” Ireland snapped. 

“Ok,” England said shrugging. He figured he could at least do that. Ireland walked to the door slowly after setting England down. “You can do it! You’re so brave! Save our brother!   
He needs you! His life depends on you not fucking things up! So try your best,” England cheered. Ireland shot him a look showing that he wasn’t helping. England stuck his tongue out at him.

Ireland rolled his eyes and went into the house quietly then found North still in the corner cowering except the music was louder and Wales was singing louder. Ireland made his way over to the corner and scooped North up bridal style and turned to leave for the door. 

“LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR! LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR,” Wales screamed with the song from the kitchen. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU,” Ireland screeched over North’s wailing. Wales came into the living room confused with a knife.

“What,” he asked cocking his head to the side. 

“YOU OFFENDED HIM,” North wailed. 

“OH SHIT I’M SORRY,” Ireland screamed then ran out of the house with North. “ENGLAND GET IN THE CAR NOW! HURRY! GO GO GO,” Ireland screamed and England dove into   
Ireland’s convertible and Ireland chunked North into the backseat before jumping into the driver seat and flooring it out of the drive way and down the road. 

“……………………….. What’s with them,” Wales mumbled confused. Then shrugged and walked back into the house to finish making dinner. “YOU DON’T GOTTA GO TO WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK WORK,” he sang with the song nodding his head and preforming a satanic ritual………. I mean……….. dancing.

Yeah let’s go with dancing. At least that’s what he says he is doing. He’s just really bad at it………………and singing. Needless to say no one came back to the house until the next day and were relieved to find him only sitting on the couch relaxing. Not doing anymore satanic rituals…. I mean dancing. Just to be safe they stayed away from him and was nice to him so he wouldn’t do any satanic rituals on them for the day. England was sure to stay around Ireland because Ireland had a car they could escape in that didn’t require the time of opening doors or unlocking them, you just jump in and go. Though England was wondering why the hell he even had a convertible when it rained a lot. Then figured it wasn’t worth wondering about because Ireland has always been weird like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree Wales doesn't need to dance anymore. Or maybe he should so his brothers won't pick at him as much. Hhhmmm.
> 
> Well I hope you guys liked the chapter! Thank you for reading!!


	5. ch.4 The Sheep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wales brings home a sheep and nothing about it is normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before anyone assumes anything I do not approve of violence towards animals. But this thing came into my dream a long time ago doing this shit and I can honestly say this is the only one I would ever raise my hand to strike with the intent of hurting it. This thing scared the hell out of me. I mean dream me. I mean now it's funny but it wasn't when I was dreaming of this sheep. As you can tell Family Guy was on my brain that night I'm pretty sure i fell asleep watching the horse episode.

Scotland and England looked over when Wales came in excited. He had a sheep with him. They stared at it having a weird feeling about this sheep. Wales looked so happy though his face was practically glowing with excitement. He ran to them and put the sheep down. 

“Guys! Look! I got this sheep today! I named him sweet pea because he’s so sweet! I saved him because the owner chained him to the mailbox and was going to ram him with his car! So I tackled his car making him wreck then took the sheep, threw money down, and left! Isn’t he cute,” he screamed happily.

Scotland stared at it a minute then went to pet it. It started hissing suddenly. Scotland retracted his hand shocked. It went to England and hissed again. 

“Shut up bitch,” England snapped backhanding it. The sheep looked startled then started nuzzling into his leg sweet as can be. “See Scotland. You have to show dominance with shit like this! Make sure it knows it’s place,” England said scratching behind it’s ears normally he would never in his life strike an animal but this one was different. 

“Aww how cute,” North said walking into the living room and saw the sheep. It walked to him then head-butted his knee. North fell to the floor screaming with his kneecap out of place. 

“THE FUCK WALES,” Scotland screamed running to North and checking his knee. 

“I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL MAKE FUCKING SHEEP STEW OUT OF YOU BASTARD,” North screamed jabbing a finger at the sheep. It hissed at him and trotted back to Wales. 

“Don’t threaten my baby I love him! He didn’t mean to! Sweet pea was just nervous,” Wales said holding it to his chest with wide innocent eyes. He was clearly scared they were going to hurt his sweet pea. “Sweet pea say sorry,” Wales said and it let out a long hiss. “See? He feels bad.” 

“I don’t think that meant he felt bad,” Scotland scowled. 

“He does that again he is dead,” North growled as Scotland set his knee back into place. Ireland just sat on the couch watching everything then decided to speak up. 

“Does anyone else find it weird that it can hiss like a snake,” he asked and they looked at him and nodded. The sheep glared and hissed at him. “Fuck you! I can share my opinion if I want,” Ireland snapped. 

Later that day Canada came over smiling and kissed Wales on the cheek and gave him a hug. They had been dating awhile now. Canada finally had time to visit and see everyone so that was why he had flown over to their house to stay a few days. Wales pulled him along to show him his sheep. Canada smiled and petted it a little. Suddenly it hauled off and head-butted his knee. Which dislocated it making him drop down. 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH,” he roared clutching his knee and his polar bear snarled at the sheep and chased it away. 

“SWEET PEA HOW COULD YOU?! YOU CAN’T HURT CANADA! THAT’S A NO NO,” Wales screamed after him angrily. 

“THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DEFENDING HIM AND NOT ME FOR,” North yelled. 

“I LIKE HIM BETTER SHUT UP,” Wales countered. 

“I SWEAR WALES! I LOVE YOU AND ALL BUT IF THAT THING DOES THIS TO ME AGAIN I’LL KILL IT,” Canada yelled as Scotland sighed and set his knee into place and wrapped it. 

“NO,” Wales howled tearing up. 

“Then make sure he doesn’t do it again,” Canada growled. 

“I will! Promise.” 

“Good,” he growled. 

Later at dinner it walked in and stared at them then started head-butting the wall leaving a trail of holes down it. Scotland tackled it and started beating it swearing. Wales started screaming and crying trying to get him away from the sheep. North started encouraging Scotland and Ireland just smirked watching. Canada started trying to help Wales since he hated seeing him upset and England just pointed and laughed. 

The next day Scotland and England were watching tv on the couch and England was tucked neatly into his side. Yes, they snuggled sometimes England liked cuddles and Scotland liked spoiling the nation he raised time to time so they usually had days when they snuggled on the couch. The sheep walked in and in front of the TV and stared at it. England pointed at it jolting upright. 

“Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare,” He said slowly and threateningly. It hauled off and head-butted the tv breaking it. Glass sprayed everywhere and the tv started sending sparks in random directions. “YOU BASTARD,” England screamed and it turned and looked at him then hissed. “THAT’S IT YOU SON OF A BITCH,” England screamed diving of the couch and attacked the sheep. Scotland joined in and they tried to kill it but it wouldn’t die. 

Two days later Wales had it on the vet table England with him scowling. The vet stared at the sheep. It stared back then it’s eyes trailed off in two different directions as it hissed at him. He looked at the two brothers then back at the sheep. Then back at them. 

“You do realize this sheep has brain damage right?” 

“Fucking told you the thing was mental,” England grumbled. “No way in hell could a sheep be that strong and do the things it does and not have anything wrong with it.” 

“That just means he doesn’t know any better and you should stop hitting him,” Wales said glaring. 

“Yes you probably should stop hitting it sir. It really doesn’t know what it’s doing.”

“You won’t be saying that in ten minutes,” England said as he started the exam and giving it shots and doing tests. 

Ten minutes later the vet was choking it snarling. 

“You little shit stop biting me,” he screeched. It hissed. “Stop hissing,” It hissed again. “I said stop,” It hissed louder. “You not normal piece of shit die,” he screamed trying to stab it with a needle. 

Wales held him back wailing while England laughed leaning on the wall watching everything play out. When they got home Scotland cussed Wales out and demanded he make a fence for the stupid thing. Wales did as told then had to repair everything Sweet pea broke. England’s lions were less agitated with the sheep out of the house. They had been angry and violent toward it the whole time it was in the house. England cuddled with them on the floor soothing them promising he wouldn’t ever let it back into the house again. Then screamed at Wales for letting his sheep be mean to his lions while Scotland agreed hugging Scott Scott. They had peace for now. For now. Not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for reading!


	6. Ch.5: Sick England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England gets sick but don't worry he has his big brothers there to take care of him!

England opened his eyes groggily that morning his head spinning. He sniffled a few times his nose all stuffy where it was hard to breathe from it. He sat up after a minute, rubbed his eyes yawning, and got out of bed putting on his usual I just got up so don’t fuck with me face he always had in the mornings so his brothers knew to leave him alone until he had eaten and gotten his morning tea. He made his tea, his head bobbing, and eyes trying to close. He was already half asleep on his feet. He made some eggs and toast and sat at the table as one by one his brothers got up and made their own breakfast. He glared with a growl at Wales when he went by ruffling his hair. 

“Geeze don’t bite me or anything little brat,” he teased.

England’s glaring increased. Wales laughed and sat with his food. 

“Hey grouchy,” North said coming in landing a poke to his nose before sitting making his glare land on him. 

For some reason his brothers were ballsy this morning and he didn’t like it. He might just set fire crackers off in their bed tonight for it. 

“Little brat,” Ireland greeted thumping his head walking by and sitting earning a snarl in his direction. 

“Leave him alone before he chews your head off like a rabid chipmunk,” Scotland said entering and sat by England glaring at everyone. 

He wasn’t a morning person either. He hated everyone in the mornings. Well except for England he never hated him. England picked at his food sleepily then drank is tea, got ready, and left to go to his boss’s office to help with paper work. 

“You feeling alright today,” his boss asked when he arrived there. 

“Just a little stuffy and dizzy. I think it’s allergies,” he muttered. 

“It’s fall.” 

“Allergies,” England said jabbing a finger at him. 

“Admit you’re sick!”

“No!” 

“So stubborn,” He said with a laugh then gestured England over to the desk. 

England looked over the documents and got started on his long day. Around five his boss came into the room having left for a meeting two hours earlier. He found England with his head in his arms on the desk asleep face bright red with fever, sweat covering his forehead. 

“Hmmm.” He hummed then pulled out his cell phone and dialed numbers. 

“What do you want?!” 

“Don’t take that tone with me Scotland!” 

“I will do whatever I want I’m busy cooking!” 

“Well then I guess you don’t want to know about poor little England,” he said with a smirk knowing that’s how you get his attention. There was a pause. 

“What might be wrong with poor little England,” he asked sarcastically but was secretly a little worried about his baby brother. 

“No no. It’s fine. I’ll just call North or something.” 

“What is wrong with the lad?” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll call North or maybe Ireland.” 

“If you don’t tell me,” he warned. 

“Fine fine ok,” he said with a laugh. “He’s sick. Has a high fever, sweat is covering him and he seems congested. He was also coughing and sneezing a lot earlier and seemed to have a sore throat. He’s also asleep. But seriously I don’t think he’ll be able to drive he was dizzy when he got here and he couldn’t walk straight. I wouldn’t want him to wreck on the way home.” 

“Alright I’ll come get him and get Wales to ride with so he can take his car back home.” 

“Alright see you soon. Bye.” 

“Bye.” 

England’s boss sat on the couch in the office with a clipboard and worked on some papers. England was out like a light not even twitching in his sleep. He was panting though from being over heated making his boss turn the air on to try to cool him off. Scotland arrived in ten minutes startling him considering it was a twenty-minute drive. Then again England was his weak spot so of course he rushed. 

Scotland went to where he was and rolled the chair back making him sit up. He scooped him up easily in one arm free hand grabbing his other things. England let out a tiny whimper in his sleep snuggling into him arms wrapping around him instinctively. His boss wanted to coo at the sight but stayed silent so Scotland wouldn’t kill him. He left quickly with England. He drove him to the doctor. England woke to all their poking and prodding then they did a strep test making him whine seeing the cotton swab he hated so much. They had to try several times because he kept gagging and yanking away almost puking. 

He was taken back to lab part of the doctor office where they’d take a little blood to see if it was an infection. His breath hitched at the needle. Scotland had to keep him still when he panicked his fear of needles showing. Scotland would have to remember that so he could react quicker next time. He hadn’t known about his fear of needles until now when England nearly threw the nurse across the room. England screwed his eyes shut face buried into Scotland’s chest until it was over. Scotland lead him back to the patient room and they waited. The doctor came in determining he had an upper respiratory infection and a bacterial infection. He wrote a prescription and said he’d need a shot. 

“No,” England howled at the nurse. 

Scotland pinned him to the bed when he tried to run and the nurse pulled his pants down a little and his boxers. She rubbed his back a little trying to comfort him then wiped a spot on his hip and stuck the shot into it. He whimpered into the bed making Scotland feel bad and plant a kiss to his head. She got done and stuck a band aid on it. Then pulled his boxers and pants back up. 

Scotland sat up from laying on him and sat him up. Then took England’s prescription. England crossed his arms shaking a little his eyes were big and had tiny tears in them. He really did have a bad fear of needles. Scotland ruffled his hair frowning. England held his arms up expectantly and made Scotland carry him all the way to the car since it was Scotland’s fault he got a shot. Stupid big brother pinning him down when he could have escaped. 

Scotland took him to the pharmacy and got his medicine filled and bought him candy to snack on so maybe he’d forgive him a little, knowing his little brother would be holding a grudge. When they got home they ate dinner then he was marched to bed after his shower. He woke in the morning to being sat up and medicine being forced down is throat and then a tray was set in his lap with toast and eggs with tea.   
Ireland ruffled his hair and walked out. England eyed the food wondering if his big brother poisoned it as a prank. Ireland loved pranking him. England inspected it until he found it was safe. Only because he was sick Ireland didn’t prank him this time. Last time he had put laxatives in his brownies. Which cause England to get dehydrated later and an enraged Scotland tried to kill Ireland.

In the end North was the one that actually ended up hospitalizing Ireland once he found out what he did. England was his precious partner in crime. Not one did mean things to England and got away with it. Ireland came back to his room after awhile when he was done eating and moved his tray. Then laid by him and cuddled with him. Knowing a sick England loved cuddles from everyone and no one else was home right now. England fell back sleep after a bit comfortably. 

“Wee one,” A voice chanted later. He dragged open his eyes. “Hey. Eat some dinner and take some medicine. You’ve been sleeping all day,” Scotland said then sat him up carefully not to make him dizzy. 

England took his medicine and ate the soup offered slowly so he wouldn’t puke. Scotland sat with him stroking his hair until he finished. He went down stairs wanting out of bed and sat by North who tucked him into his side as they watched TV. England hated being sick, but in a way it wasn’t that bad. His big brothers fussed and cuddled with him when he was sick. As much as he hated to admit it he liked it. He didn’t get that type of attention when he was fine. He got cuddled by Scotland maybe on certain days when they were relaxing but he didn’t have this much attention. So he really didn’t mind being sick as much when they were fussing over him and cuddling with him trying to make him as comfortable as possible while he was sick. Wales was by him next and snuggling into him holding on to the both. 

“Bitch you weren’t invited,” North said bluntly. 

“Shut up. I want to cuddle with England,” He snapped. 

“No get your own,” North said shoving him soon the two were fighting over him hitting each other and cussing each other out making England start laughing.

The harder he laughed the more he coughed so Ireland was trying to get him to stop. It didn’t help anything considering he was laughing also making England laugh more. Scotland came into the room and rolled his eyes amused and shook his head. 

“Go get a bath sweaty. So they’ll shut the fuck up,” Scotland said ruffling England’s hair. 

“Ok,” he agreed and left and did just that. 

Then came back and Scotland cuddled with him instead. No one dared to fight him about it. Scotland was a scary person when someone tried to take England from him. The Scottish wrath is not something you mess with. Scotland laid in bed that night waiting knowing what was coming. Pattering of feet sounded and coughing and sniffling was heard. England came into his room.

“Don’t feel good,” he said crawling into bed with him and curled up in the covers by him. 

Scotland rolled over slinging an arm around him amused. Somehow England always ended up in his bed when he was sick. Not that he minded though. At least he didn’t have to get up and check on him now. He was right there so if he went into a bad coughing fit or puked Scotland would wake and handle the problem just like old times when England was still a colony. 

Scotland smiled face nuzzled into his hair and sighed falling asleep the heat from England’s fever making him like a little heater which made Scotland drowsier. He slept peacefully. Until Wales had crawled into his bed trying to cuddle with England and Scotland was kicking him out and Wales kept screaming and begging him to let him stay but Scotland was having none of it. They could hear England coughing and laughing in the background. Scotland eventually settled for throwing Wales out of the second story window locked it and his door then crawled back into be with England and went back to sleep. 

This would go on every night until England was better. His older brothers loved spoiling him when he was sick just because he was more agreeable with their ideas because he was too tired to protest. Wales got his cuddles sometimes. When he wasn’t getting the crap beat out of him for trying to steal England from one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick England is the cutest. To me at least. Well I hope you guys liked the chapter! Thank you for reading!


	7. ch.6 : Overprotective Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding happens and Prussia tries to kill Ireland. Later America is unashamedly staring and England's ass and licking his lips. Which in result sends North and Scotland into an overprotective rage as well.

England went into the kitchen with America to cook dinner. Despite what France claimed he really could cook when it was for his family and friends. He just got nervous cooking for a lot of people at once and usually ended up misjudging things and messed up. 

He turned on the kitchen radio they had gotten put into the wall and America played with the stations. Downs stairs in the living room Ireland and Germany were arguing about who's alcohol was better pushing each other playfully time to time. Germany slapped Ireland when he said beer was weak. Ireland grinned a red hand print on his face then pushed Germany.

"Oh you want to go huh?"

"Bring it bitch," Germany said pushing him. 

Ireland tackled him and they wrestled grinning trying pin on another. America peeked down from the stairs to see what the noise was and laughed seeing them then went back to England.

"It's just them wrestling."

"Ireland not on the floor," England yelled disgusted.

"No not that kind of wrestling! Like you trying to keep the remote away from Wales wrestling!"

"Oh," England said blinking.

"What'd you yell England," Ireland's voice sounded. "I couldn't hear you!"

"Never mind," he called.

"Ok!" More banging sounded. "You brat don't bite me," his voice screeched and Germany's laughter rang out.

"Are you sur…"

"Positive. It's the perfectly innocent wrestling," America interrupted.

"Ok I'm trusting you," England said going back to his cooking.

Back downstairs Ireland had finally pinned Germany to the floor and both were laughing. Ireland stopped laughing noticing how close their faces were and blushed. Germany stopped laughing and his face turned red. The front door opened and North walked into the living room with Prussia. Prussia stopped in his tracks.

"Hi bruder. You're back early which is good because England has already started cooking," Germany said looking at him. Prussia started shaking, ran forward, and soccer kicked Ireland's head sending him crashing into the other side of the room. "BRUDER," Germany screamed shocked and Prussia went to Ireland and started choking and shaking him.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY BRUDER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"BRUDER WE WERE ONLY WRESTLING!"

"WHAT," Prussia screeched and started slamming Ireland's head on the floor repeatedly. "YOU CAN'T WRESTLE WITH MY BRUDER! YOU'RE NOT EVEN DATING! HOW DARE YOU! NOW   
YOU'RE DEFINITELY DYING!"

"BRUDER NOT THAT KIND OF WRESTLING," Germany screamed horrified that he thought that. Prussia stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"Bruder we were playing around fighting about alcohol so we ended up wrestling. Normal wrestling. The kind you do when you're fighting Bavaria for the last beer," Germany said walking over to them.

"Oh," He said letting Ireland go. "Oh shit I'm sorry Ireland."

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK WE WERE DOING THE OTHER WRESTLING YOU PERVERT?! IDIOT WE STILL HAVE CLOTHES ON! STUPID! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! STUPID BIG BRUDER STUPID," Germany yelled whacking his chest when he stood.

"I'M SORRY! IT LOOKED BAD WHEN I COME IN AND SEE THAT FREAK PINNING YOU DOWN! AT FIRST I THOUGHT HE WAS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU SO I KICKED THE SHIT OUT OF HIS FUCKING HEAD! THEN WHEN YOU SAID WRESTLING MY MIND WENT INTO OVER DRIVE AND THOUGHT OF THE BAD KIND! I'M SO SORRY I CARE ABOUT YOU AND WANT TO PROTECT YOU INNOCENCE," Prussia screeched shaking him.

"WHAT INNOCENCE?! I DATED ITALY! I DATED HIM FOR YEARS! WHAT INNOCENCE WOULD BE LEFT AFTER THAT?!"

"YOU LOST YOU INNOCENCE TO ITALY?!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE DOING PICKING DAISIES?!"

"NEIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE PICKING CORN FLOWERS," Prussia wailed dropping to his knees. 

Germany face palmed and had to calm his over dramatic brother while North laid Ireland on the couch and checked to see if he suffered brain damage from Prussia's attack. Five minutes later he and Prussia walked into his kitchen leaving Germany to take care of Ireland. 

"I'm sorry I kicked the shit out of your bruder and preceded to beat the shit out of him earlier," Prussia said setting the shopping bags on the table.

"No big deal. It did look wrong. I thought he was trying to molest Germany too," North said grinning. "Someone is a wee bit overprotective though," He teased setting his bags down. Then noticed Hips don't lie was playing and England was dancing in place cooking and swinging his hips. Which had the attention of America who kept watching his sexy dancing staring at his butt licking his lips. "BITCH DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT," North screeched punching him out of his chair sending him crashing into the wall. "STOP STARING AT MY WEE BROTHER'S ARSE," he roared running to him and choking him. England turned confused and watched North trying to kill America a minute then smiled adorably.

"You're funny North," he said with a laugh and went back to cooking.

"You're so adorable," Prussia exclaimed clinging to him.

England laughed at him then got him to dance with him as they cooked. Scotland came in later and watched North trying to kill America, just watching with a smirk smoking a cigarette.

"Scotland America was eyeing England's butt and licking his lips," North told him. 

Scotland sighed putting his cigarette out then charged over and started helping North try to kill America. About an hour later they sat at the table eating quietly looking at each other. Prussia cleared his throat and looked at Ireland.

"I'm sorry I thought you were trying to molest my bruder and beat the shit out of you."

"It's ok. I probably would have done the same if I caught someone pinning one of my wee brothers to the floor," Ireland admitted.

"America," Scotland said looking at him and he looked at him eyes lighting up. "I'm not fucking sorry for beating the shit out of you. You deserved it you stupid trash," He said bluntly making America frown.

"I'm not sorry either," North told him.

"I thought you two were going to apologize," he said disappointed.

"Well I'm sorry for accidentally kicking you in the face when I was trying to save you," England offered. "Even if it was kind of funny."

"I didn't blame you. You were trying to save me so I didn't care," America said hugging him then was stabbed in the arm with a fork. He looked at Wales pouting.

"Off. You know the new rule you little shit," he growled. 

America got off sulkily. After dinner Germany brought in the cake he made and they cut themselves slices moaning from how good it was.

"I could marry you for making this," Ireland said then dodged the knife sent at his face. "I SAID COULD! COULD MARRY! NOT WILL! STOP TRYING TO KILL ME PRUSSIA!"

Prussia glared then went back to his cake with the others laughing at Ireland. What a productive day in the Kirkland house hold. They had guests, nearly killed one of those guests, Ireland survived Prussia's wrath somehow, they made dinner together, and no one died. Somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ireland. He can never win. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading!


	8. Ch.7   Only We Can Pick On Wales!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The UK brothers are the only ones allowed to pick on Wales.

England grinned dodging Wales’ grabs and hits as he chased him through the conference building the others following behind laughing. Wales was trying to hit England for a comment he made earlier but England was a fast little shit. Hardly anyone could catch him when he got going. Of course England knew this so he proceeded to tease his older brother scampering out of the way of his hits with a big grin on his face. He laughed loudly when Wales tripped and fell in the hall. Wales glared at him and his other laughing brothers then new laughter joined in. 

“Maybe you would have energy to catch the bastard if you weren’t too busy banging sheep last night. I heard bestiality takes a lot out of someone,” New Zealand said laughing.

He and Wales didn’t get along much. So he usually picked on the strawberry blonde nation. He didn’t expect a fist slamming into his face knocking him flat on his back. England glared down at him. New Zealand got up holding his broken nose. 

“What the hell?!” 

“Keep your mouth shut about my brother,” England growled. 

“Oh right. Like you never say shit like that.” 

“There is a difference between me and you. Now keep your mouth shut or I’ll break your fucking jaw and then it’ll be wired shut! Only we can pick on Wales! No one else! Just us! I swear to God if you say anything more to insult him I’ll break every bone in your body,” England barked. New Zealand glared and punched him in the face sending him falling to his butt. Scotland snarled stepping forward but England’s laughing cut him off. England looked up at New Zealand with his mouth pouring blood but he was laughing with a wild grin on his face his eyes sparking with a familiar threat they hadn’t seen since he was a pirate. England got up while full on grinning.

“I’m going to enjoy hospitalizing you mate,” he said then punched him in the ribs making several sickening cracks come from New Zealand’s rib cage. 

Scotland smirked watching England fight with him until Germany came and decided he didn’t want to deal with a dead body and got between them telling England to stop. Which England did shrugging but New Zealand tried to punch England from around Germany but only succeeded in hitting Germany instead which set Prussia off on a rampage. Prussia seemed to just appear out of thin air. They hadn’t even known he was there. Which is never a good thing because Prussia being unnoticed caused casualties usually. Then Germany had to do some major convincing and hitting to get his older brother not to kill New Zealand. 

“I so could have taken him,” Prussia grumbled at the meeting. 

Germany slammed his head on the table and sighed loudly. 

“I know bruder the point of me getting you away from him was so you wouldn’t kill him,” Germany groaned. 

“You shouldn’t have interfered. You know I could have taken him. I could have killed him and not felt bad about it,” Prussia said completely ignoring what Germany had just said.   
Germany started banging his head on the table repeatedly in frustration. Ireland slid his hand in the way so he’d only be slamming his head on his palm.

“Move your hand. Maybe if I hit my head hard enough on this table I’ll die and not deal with him at the moment.” 

“You’d just come back to life anyways,” Ireland pointed out. 

“Shut up.”

“Prussia be quiet you’re making Germany try to kill himself with the table as the weapon,” Ireland said looking at Prussia who was still ranting and North was laughing and listening to him then Prussia stopped. 

“NEIN! I CAN’T LET YOU KILL YOURSELF WITH THE TABLE,” Prussia screamed grabbing the huge conference table startling everyone as their things fell into their laps and chunked it across the room making it crash through the large windows. Everyone stared at him shocked. Then a crash sounded and squealing tires along with more crashes. Then sirens started going off. 

“EVERYONE RUN NOW! THE COPS WILL BLAME US FOR THIS AND MAKE US PAY FINES OR GO TO JAIL,” England yelled. 

“I’m not paying for this bull shit,” Scotland said grabbing England and running. 

Soon other nations scattered out of the room. Germany stared at Prussia silently them being the last two in the room. 

“Why?!”

“I’m so sorry! I panicked,” Prussia cried and a cop ran in. 

“Did you two do that?!”

England ran up behind him and kicked him over. 

“Window! Now! Jump! My brothers will catch us,” England said jumping. 

“This is an eight story building,” Prussia yelled. 

“Your point?! Just jump damn it! I’m not paying for your bull shit again,” Germany yelled running and jumping out the window. 

“WEST,” Prussia exclaimed shocked. 

Though he jumped out the window when the cop got up despite his complaint from before. He grinned at North when he caught him. They started running to their cars and drove away. England looked at Wales as he drove. 

“One a scale of one to ten. How pissed do you thing France will be about this? I mean he wasn’t here today for another meeting so by the time he gets there to his conference building he will find it trashed and several dead bodies in the street thanks to Prussia. I don’t think he will appreciate his citizens being killed in his absence.” 

“……………..Prussia needs a body guard now.”

“Germany can be his body guard.” 

“True.” 

“Or North can. Because he likes Prussia’s body,” England teased then screamed hands pulling at his hair making him let go of the wheel and slap at them, he unbuckled himself   
then turned and they started throwing punches at each other swearing.

Wales was screaming on top of his lungs taking control of the wheel so they wouldn’t die and Scotland was screaming over them trying to pry them apart while Ireland just kept laughing. 

“England hit the brake! We have to stop before we rear-end someone,” Wales screamed. 

“Shut up Wales I’m busy!” 

“ENGLAND! STOP BEING CHILDISH AND HIT THE DAMN BREAKS,” Scotland screamed.

The car slammed into another one and England went through the windshield. They gapped at him then unbuckled themselves screaming and ran to him. His eyes fluttered open. Then he snarled. 

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE SEXUAL TENSION WITH HIM YOU SOULLESS BITCH,” he roared tackling North resuming the argument like he didn’t just crash through a window. 

They all started yelling at each other until the cops came. 

“We need to see your ID sir.”

“Fuck you,” Wales screeched punching him into unconsciousness. 

“WALES,” Ireland exclaimed. 

“SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU! WE’RE GOING HOME AND EVERYONE WILL STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW,” he screamed then pulled out his wand mumbled a spell and they flashed into their living room. 

“Hey why do we take planes when we could always just do what he just did,” Ireland asked. 

“I do that,” England said bluntly. 

“I always thought you took a different plane!” 

“Nope I flash to where I want.” 

“Why do we even drive,” North asked. 

“Because driving is fun especially when the police are after you,” England snapped.

“He has a point,” Scotland shrugged. 

“How did this day become so screwed up,” Wales groaned. 

“When New Zealand picked on you. He should know better. Only we can pick on you,” England said crossing his arms. 

“Oh yeah. He did do that. You took up for me! How sweet! My sweet baby brother took up for me,” Wales exclaimed. 

“You’re making it hard for me to keep being nice to you,” England said and walked away. 

“Come back I want a hug,” Wales whined following. 

“No,” England said. 

“Are we going to completely ignore the fact England is losing a lot of blood,” Ireland asked. 

“Oh yeah I forgot,” England said looking at them then the blood trail he had left. “HOLY SHIT THAT’S A LOT OF BLOOD,” he screamed shocked. 

“How are you even conscious,” Wales exclaimed then a thud sounded and they looked down. “Never mind. Better take him to the hospital,” He sighed scooping up England who   
had passed out from blood loss. 

“You,” Scotland said jabbing a finger at North. “Are paying his hospital bill! You caused this!” 

“Yeah ok,” North said and flashed away with Wales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the UK brothers can fuck with Wales and no one else!! That poor table never stood a chance. Maybe Ireland shouldn't have said that then the table........and innocent bystanders wouldn't be hurt. Anyways I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


	9. Ch.8 Stop Blowing Things Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England is never innocent when he randomly tells you he loves you. North is never innocent either. What the hell did they even blow up? Scotland will never understand his psycho brothers.

Scotland was sitting on the couch when England went to him and sat in his lap smiling and hugged him.

"I love you."

"What the hell did you do now," Scotland demanded instantly. 

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh I'm sure!"

"That hurts Scotland! Always assuming things and cutting me deep! I just wanted you to know I love you! Because I am so grateful for my big brother but noooo! Apparently I had to have done something! I can never show my love when you people always make these assumptions," England said dramatically. 

"Again. What the hell did you do," Scotland asked not falling for his innocent act. 

"I didn't do anything! For all you know Ireland was the one that did something!"

"Don't blame me for your shit," Ireland spat. 

"I didn't! I just said for all he knew! You were an example! Plus I didn't do anything!"

"Oh yes because that is so believable," Ireland said rolling his eyes. 

"Why are you two so mean?! I just wanted to tell Scotland I loved him and you two act like I did something," England said in a pitiful voice ducking his head.

"Go die Scotland! Look what you did," Wales yelled. "You too Ireland!"

"Shut the fuck up Wales," Scotland and Ireland yelled at the same time.

"No!"

"Look England I'm sorry I assumed things. I love you too," Scotland sighed hugging him.

"About time. You're mean," England said then North came in casually.

"Scotland I just want you to know I love you," North smiled. 

"What the fuck did you two do?!"

"I thought we got passed this! I didn't do anything but obviously North did!"

"Oh really," North yelled throwing his arms up. "You're putting all the blame on me?!"

"Yes because you did something!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"What the hell did you two do," Scotland demanded. 

"I didn't do anything! He did," England exclaimed. 

"Stop putting all the blame on me," North spat. 

"You did it!"

"I did not!"

"Lies!"

"England!"

"North," he mocked. 

"Don't mimic me!"

"Can and will!"

"What did you two do for the last time," Scotland cut in once again. 

"HE! You mean what did HE do!"

"England stop it. I know you're involved."

"I am not!"

There was suddenly an explosion that shook the house. Scotland looked at England his eyes wide. England got up and stretched.

"Well I just remembered I have to go to the store to get milk. Bye Scotland. I still love you forever! I might love you Ireland. Wales I love you a little more than North right now. Bye," England said then ran out.

"I'm going to go help him with the milk," North said quickly and ran. Suddenly more explosions happened.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO," Scotland screamed as the house shook from the force of the explosions coming from behind their house. 

But North and England were long gone hiding away from their pissed off older brother. Though England finally answered his phone the next days.

"I love you!"

"Shut the fuck up you little shit," Scotland roared. 

"That's rude." England said pouting.

"Stop blowing things up you psycho!"

"Don't call me a psycho!"

"You are a psycho!"

"Stop being mean to me. I said I was sorry," England said pitifully.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"I didn't?"

"NO!"

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Scotland face palmed and sighed loudly.

"When are you coming home?"

"When are you going to stop being mad?"

"I'm not mad I'm frustrated."

"Same thing. Mad and frustrated means the same thing when it’s you," England pointed out. 

"England come home."

"No! You're going to hit me!"

"England I'm not going to hit you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine. I'll be home in ten minutes."

"Good."

"I love you," England sang.

"Love you too. Even though you're only saying that to get on my good side."

"But I do mean it."

"Mmhmm sure. Just get home you little shit. And bring North. I'm hitting him since I promised I wouldn't hit you."

England started laughing,

"Ok," he agreed. 

"Don't you dare warn him."

"Like I would ever warn that ginger. Besides it was mostly his fault this time things got blown up."

"Oh I'm sure," Scotland said rolling his eyes. 

"It was. He was the one that lost his temper and peer pressured me to get involved."

"Stop blowing things up."

"Never."

"Get your arse home."

"Ok!"

Scotland laughed and hung up waiting for those two idiots to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all can just imagine what they blew up because honestly I have no idea either. I'll let it stay a mystery. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for reading!


	10. Don't Touch That And Medicated Germany!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes through their heads when they hear don't touch that? They really can't help but touch it anyways. Sometimes it results in injury. Just ask Germany.

Wales looked at North as they were relaxing in the living room and thought about something. 

“You ever notice England just can’t help himself when someone tells him no,” he asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“It’s like he’s a kid. If you tell him not to do something he has to do it.” 

“Really,” North asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Scotland said joining the conversation. “Watch,” he said then cupped his hands around his mouth. “England,” he called. England came down the stairs soon. 

“What?” 

“Don’t touch that,” Scotland said pointing at the remote on the table. England looked at it then at him. 

“Ok. Don’t know why I would anyways. I’m busy,” he said walking away. 

“But he….” North started. 

“Just give it a bit,” Scotland said sprawling out on the couch. England came back later and sat with them. He kept shooting glances at the remote then at Scotland. “England I mean it. Don’t touch that.” 

“I’m not,” England said giving him a mean look. He sat for a bit then started staring at it again. 

“England,” Scotland said sternly. England looked at him. “Don’t touch that.” 

“Shut up you twat! I know,” England snapped then stared at the TV awhile. After a bit he stood and claimed he was going to get a shower. He paused for a second and poked the remote with his finger then walked away. North started laughing with the other two. 

“See? He can’t stand not doing it. Ireland is the same way,” Wales said as he walked in. 

“Ireland!” 

“What?!” 

“Don’t touch that,” Scotland said pointing at the remote. 

“Fine,” Ireland snapped and sat.

After five minutes though he ending up poking it a little thinking he was being sneaky about it. They snickered as he walked out satisfied. Thirty minutes later Prussia barged in with Germany.

“Guys! I can’t believe him,” he ranted. 

“What?” 

“I told him not to touch the container someone stuck in our yard! I didn’t trust it! I told him not to touch it! What does Germany do?! Fucking touches it,” he ranted and they   
started laughing. “Don’t laugh it ended up exploding out chemicals and now his chest and stomach and arms are covered in chemical burn!” 

“It hurts,” Germany said bluntly. 

“I would imagine so,” North said laughing. 

“I can’t believe you touched it! I specifically told you not to touch that! My exact words were Germany don’t touch that! Then you said ok! You agreed not to! Then ten minutes   
later I have to run outside to you screaming bloody murder!” 

“Damn what was that stuff? Had to be bad if he’s screaming,” Scotland frowned. 

“Oh I’m pretty sure it was some type of acid or something,” Prussia grumbled. “His skin looks terrible but for now it’s wrapped and he has to let me help him treat it until he heals. Doctor said so after they got done getting all of it off.” 

“Damn Germany,” North frowned. 

“I got curious,” he defended. 

“I told you not to touch it!” 

“Prussia be honest. When do I listen to you when it comes to those types of things?” 

“…………..Never…………..”

“Exactly.” 

“Start listening to me!” 

“Nein!” 

“Germany!” 

“Prussia,” he mocked then dodged his hit. “Don’t hit me bruder!” 

“I’ll hit you if I want!” 

“Nein. That’ll hurt me bruder. Do you really want to hurt me after I just got injured?”

“Nein.” 

“We really need to sit these three down and have them explain what it is they don’t understand about don’t touch that,” Wales said shaking his head. 

“I can answer that,” Germany said raising his hand. 

“Explain,” Scotland deadpanned. 

“The don’t touch that part,” Germany said then screamed hiding behind Prussia when Scotland tried to hit him. 

“Let me smack some sense into your smart arse!” 

“Nein. Prussia don’t let him hit me!” 

“Scotland leave him alone! He can’t help it! He is a smartass because of me!” 

“I seriously want to know what goes through their head when they heard don’t touch that,” North said. 

“Defiance,” Germany said peeking around Prussia at him. 

“Obviously,” Wales said with a snort. 

“Well then don’t wonder if you already know!” 

“Shut up!” 

“Nein!” 

“You’re so hyper! What is he taking,” North laughed. 

“Pain meds. But seriously he is like this a lot even when he isn’t drugged. He’s a bigger version of England at home except not as destructive.” 

“Well. Speaking of England let’s get him down here to explain why he has to do the opposite of don’t and no. Ireland too. All three of these idiots need to be understood,” Wales   
decided. 

“Prussia that sheep fucking bitch called me an idiot,” Germany whined. 

“Don’t listen to him. He fucks sheep. That says something about his own intelligence. He’s the idiot not you,” Prussia said patting his head then had to hold Wales away from Germany when he tried to hit him. “DON’T TRY TO ATTACK MY BRUDER YOU SHEEP FUCKING BITCH,” he screamed.

Footsteps sounded and Ireland ran down grinning. 

“Germany,” he said cheerfully. 

“Ginger!” 

“Shut it,” Ireland said laughing walking to him and gave him a hug. Germany hugged back and when Ireland released him he sputtered shocked. “Why are you crying?!” 

“Because that hurt so fucking much,” Germany said scrubbing at his eyes. 

“Acid exploded on him earlier,” North explained. 

“What the hell?! Why didn’t you say something?!” 

“I like hugs,” Germany muttered looking away cheeks pink.

“Aw how cute are you,” Ireland teased then screamed being attacked by Prussia. 

“You hurt him! Now die!” 

“I didn’t know,” Ireland whined trying to escape his beating. 

After a bit they sat all three down. 

“Explain to us about why you do when we say don’t,” Wales demanded. 

“I don’t understand. What,” England asked confused. 

“England when I tell you no you do it anyways.” Scotland explained slowly. 

“Uh huh,” England said nodding. 

“And we want to know why,” Scotland said ruffling his hair. 

“Oh. Why didn’t you just say that Wales,” England snapped.

“Yeah Wales stop wording things stupidly,” Scotland yelled. 

“Oh I do it anyways because I get curious of what will happen if I do. I’m curious of what happens if I try it anyways and usually something fun happens,” England cheered. 

“No you mean chaos happens,” Scotland pointed out.

“Same thing,” England said waving it off. 

“Ireland now you explain.” 

“I like pissing you off,” he said shrugging and Scotland smacked him in response. 

“I get curious like England,” Germany admitted. 

“And what did you learn from that today,” Prussia questioned. 

“Next time poke it with a stick before I poke it myself. So I have more time to run away.” 

“Close enough,” North said laughing. 

“Nein not close enough! What else did you learn West?” 

“That Wales is an idiot?”

“Well yeah but something else!” 

“That Ireland likes to disobey because he’s a bastard?” 

“Ja. But again something else.” 

“England and I are more alike than I thought?” 

“Germany stop staling and say it,” Prussia scolded. 

Germany groaned and lowered his head. 

“You’re always right when you say not to do something because I’ll get hurt,” He grumbled. 

“Annnnddddd?” 

“You’re usually right about most things.” 

“Annnddd?” 

“You’re more arrogant than I thought,” he deadpanned. 

“HEY!” 

“Well it’s true!” 

 

“That’s it,” Prussia cried then he launched at him. Germany hid behind Ireland with a whine. Ireland kept Prussia away from him. 

“You’re so mean today bruder,” Germany said sulkily later bruise on his head from where Prussia ended up punching him. 

“Stop hitting the medicated. He’s high on pain pills. He doesn’t know any better,” North scolded Prussia hitting him several times. 

Prussia crossed his arms pouting because right after he hit Germany Ireland gave him a black eye. Then everyone else yelled at him. Even though Wales and Scotland just tried to hit Germany earlier they still yelled at him. 

“Do you hate me,” Germany asked in a small voice and Prussia’s eyes grew wide. 

“NEIN,” he cried latching onto him gently not to hurt him. “Never. In a million years.” 

“Then why are you so mean to me today?” 

“Sorry. I’m just in a bad mood because you got hurt.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense,” Germany muttered. 

“Well now that everything is settled North let’s go make dinner!” 

“Fine,” He said following England. 

Later when they were cooking Scotland came in and tried to steal a piece of meat while they were making dinner. 

“Don’t touch that,” they both snapped at the same time swatting his hand away.

He laughed and went to the fridge to find a snack amused. How many times has that line been used today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows how many times Don't Touch That was used? Not me. I'm too lazy to count. I know it's above ten at least! XD   
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading!


	11. ch.10: Sad England Likes Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does England do when he's sad? Cuddle with his big brothers of course!!

England walked into his house teeth clenched and his body tense. He went passed his brothers glaring at Wales when he said hi. Wales hung his mouth open in offense. Ireland smirked at him and started making fun of him. Because he was bored and Wales is an easy target. England went to his room and changed. He flicked off the lights and curled up glaring into the dark silently. His breathing was quick and uneven his eyes watering threatening to spill angry frustrated tears. He stayed in his room alone for over an hour then went back down stairs. He punched Ireland in the stomach as he taunted Wales. Ireland looked at him with a glare. England glared back climbing into his lap and laying his head in his shoulder with a huff. Ireland softened at that at stroked his hair. 

“What happened now?” 

“France is stupid.” 

“France hurt your feelings?” 

“Yeah,” England said in a small voice snuggling closer. 

“Do I need to cut his organs out and string them across the Christmas tree this year?” 

“Please?” 

“And set his body on fire,” he went on. 

“If you don’t mind.” 

“Make him suffer every time he comes back to life?” 

“Yeah,” England sniffed with a nod. 

“Ok. Just for you I’ll do that,” Ireland said squeezing him a little his arms wrapped around him. England stayed in his lap while silently then crawled into North’s. 

“I’ll help kill him. He’s a bastard. Don’t listen to him,” he soothed cuddling with him. After a bit he went to Scotland. 

“What’d he do this time?” 

“He kept on with the black sheep thing. Then said I was the freak out of our family. He said I burdened you guys and that no one loves a burden. Then he kept saying other mean   
things about me. Using you guys as ways to hurt my feelings,” he said as Scotland cuddled with him. “He knows I look up to you guys. So he knew it hurts worse,” he grumbled lowly. 

“Awww you look up to us,” Wales smiled. 

“Well………..Not you………..Because you’re you and no one would ever look up to you Wales,” England said smirk forming. 

“I’d be ashamed if you looked up to him,” Ireland teased.

“I’d probably beat some sense into you if you looked up to him,” North joined in. 

“Don’t look up to those below you England,” Scotland said in mock sternness. 

“I hate you people,” Wales grumbled. 

“Shut up you love us,” they all said at once. 

“No I don’t you all pick on me!” 

“Your point,” Scotland asked raising an eyebrow. 

“This is exactly what I’m talking about!” 

“Stop being grouchy,” Ireland waved him off. 

“Stop being soulless,” Wales countered and Ireland gasped in mock offense. 

“Oh you wound me so! That hurts Wales. That really hurts!” 

“Shut up before I really hurt you.”

“So violent. Control your temper,” Ireland teased. 

“I’m really considering murdering you.” 

“Haven’t we all considered murdering Ireland though,” England asked. 

“Yeah,” North said after a minute. “Especially Prussia.” 

“Prussia is scared Ireland will date his baby brother,” Scotland said with a laugh. 

“Prussia scares me,” Ireland said wincing. “He thought I was getting rowdy with Germany in the toilets and tried to set me on fire last week.” 

“Were you getting rowdy with him,” Wales wanted to know. 

“No! Well……………I wanted to. But we didn’t!” 

“Mmmhhmm sure.”

“Shut it sheep shagger.” 

“I will kill you all,” Wales screeched then noticed England appear in his lap snuggling close. “Except for England,” he said clinging to him. 

“Why are you always so cuddly when sad,” Ireland asked poking his nose. 

“Don’t know really,” England shrugged. “But it brings a sense of security and protection.” 

“Well I’m glad you feel better after being cuddled.” 

“Sometimes it takes food and mass murder to make me feel better,” England shrugged. 

“What did you just say? It takes what?” North sputtered. 

“Food?” 

“And?” 

“Mass murder?” 

“England!” 

“Well it does! I usually go on a killing spree in our yard. There are lots of bugs in our yard.” 

“Oh thank God! I thought you meant people.” 

“No that’s too much effort. Been there done that,” England said waving it off. 

“The fact that you say been there and done that worries me,” North shivered. 

“Scotland’s been there and done that too.” 

“Yeah. Those were the days,” he said looking thoughtful. 

“Yeah,” Ireland agreed sighing remembering his days also. 

“Wales I’m scared,” North said staring at the two oldest. 

“No wonder England is so screwed up. Look at his role models.” 

“Shut up before I stop cuddling with you.” 

“I’m sorry,” Wales cried clutching him close making England laugh. 

“Hey Wales?”

“Yeah?” 

“I really look up to you too you know.” 

“Yeah,” Wales said smiling nuzzling his face into his hair. “I know.” 

“I mean. Who else besides you put up with our shit? You take it like a champ,” England said grinning. 

“Takes time and patience to put up with you four. But it’s not that bad,” Wales said chuckling. England grinned bigger and tucked his head under his chin sighing getting more   
comfortable in his lap. 

The Kirkland’s are a strange family. But when it comes down to it they’re also very loving and sweet. When they aren’t trying to murder things and cause chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wales can't catch a break. At least he knows they really and truly do love him. He teases back too so it's not like it's one sided. 
> 
> Well I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for reading!


	12. Ch.11: England And America Go On Their First Date

England finished applying his cologne and looked at himself in the mirror. He had a dark red shirt on and a leather jacket with dark jeans and boots. He had taken all piercings out but the ones in his ears. After deciding he looked well enough he texted America seeing when he would be there. America said he would be there in ten minutes. England grabbed his wallet and house key then went downstairs. 

“What are you dressed up for,” Wales asked making him notice all brothers were lazing around on the couch. 

“Ah…………Erm…………..I have a date with America tonight I told you this.” 

“No you didn’t,” Wales screeched. 

“Oh………….Well now I did,” He said smiling innocently. 

“You aren’t going on a date with him,” Ireland said lowly. 

“Why the bloody hell not?” 

“We don’t like him! No! No baby brother you will not date him,” North exclaimed. 

“To late already am. He’s my boyfriend.” England said crossing his arms. 

The five argued about it for ten minutes then heard the honk. England bolted. Scotland went to tackle him. England dodged him then North who tried to jump on him. He scrambled out of the way of Ireland’s dive and took a baseball slide between Wales legs when he tried to block him. He scrambled up fast and ran out the door them on his heels. 

“GO GO GO,” England screamed diving into the car. 

“What are you talking about and OH MY GOD,” America screamed then floored it out of the driveway. They chased him while then gave up when he went faster and disappeared. 

“Damn it Wales,” Scotland snapped. 

“HEY,” Wales screamed. 

“You let him get by you!” 

“You let him dodge your tackle! I don’t want to hear it,” Wales screamed then the four bickered on whose fault it was. 

America laughed at dinner while England was explaining how his brothers reacted. 

“They’re only saying they don’t like you because they are over protective,” England said rolling his eyes smiling. 

“I hope so,” America said laughing. “You would think you would be angry at the way they acted.” 

“Hmm. Maybe at first. But now not so much. They’re protective. Them acting like this shows me they love and care about me. So I can’t stay mad about it,” England said softly a   
gentle smile staying on his lips. 

“You look pretty smiling like that,” America blurted then his eyes widened and he covered his mouth. England tilted his head then laughed at him. 

“Well you look cute being all embarrassed,” he teased. 

“Shut it,” America said with a laugh. After eating he took him to a batting cage. 

“Why are we here,” England asked then America pulled out a bag. 

“Well I’m going to load the machine up with these and you’ll hit them,” America said holding up a little glass figurine of France. 

England stared blankly a minute then smirked wildly grabbing the bat. America loaded the machine and England was soon hitting the figurines and shattering them all over the place grinning and laughing while America laughed at him. The second to last hit the machine making it move and it shot the last figurine. Sending it flying into England’s head. England fell from the force. America ran to him screaming. He sat him up patting his face. England’s eyes rolled around then focused dazed. 

“Ow.” 

“Maybe I should have brought you a helmet,” America said then opened his phone and dialed a number. 

“Hello? Country of love speaking,” France answered. 

“SHUT UP YOU FUCK FACE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” 

“Wait what are you talking about America?” 

“FUCK YOU THAT’S WHAT! I HAVE TO TAKE ENGLAND TO THE EMERGANCY ROOM BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID FACE!” 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO ENGLAND,” France screeched. 

“I DIDN’T YOUR FACE DID,” America screamed and hung up. 

“I’m so confused,” France whimpered when he got the dial tone. 

America got England treated for his concussion then took him for ice cream and drove him back to his house. 

“I’m so sorry this happened.” 

“I said it was fine it was my fault. Your gesture was amazing. I had the best first date ever,” England said kissing him gently. “Now let’s just hope my brothers don’t kill you. You were planning on staying the night after all.” 

“I don’t know if I’ll feel safe. I might just rent a hotel room and see you tomorrow.” 

“Whatever you want love,” England said shrugging. “Walk me to the door. I’m still dizzy,” he said then America did so looking sad still. “None of that. I’m fine. It isn’t your fault. It’s   
France’s face fault.” 

“You know that’s what I said earlier.” 

“Really? I can’t remember that. Well great minds think alike I guess. Good night America,” He said smiling.

America kissed him a few times then left to find a hotel. England slipped into the house and turned on the light. 

“It’s two in the morning England,” Ireland said darkly sitting on the couch. 

“Why did that date last that long England,” Wales asked voice just as dark sitting on the table. 

“What the hell were you two doing England,” North accused twitching. 

“Tell us,” Scotland growled. 

“We went to dinner, then the batting cage where I got to shatter little glass France things everywhere then we got ice cream and talked,” England said trying to walk to his room. 

“What it that crinkling in you jacket,” Ireland accused. 

“Food,” England said slowly then Ireland blocked his path. 

“WHY IS THERE A GAINT WELT ON YOUR FOREHEAD,” he screeched shaking him. 

“I HAVE A CONCUSSION STOP,” England screamed gripping his head in pain. 

“TELL ME,” Ireland roared then paused when England puked on him. “Ok one EW! Two DEAR JESUS I’M SORRY ARE YOU OK,” Ireland screamed making him cover his ears wincing. 

“SHUT UP YOU’RE HURTING HIS HEAD,” North yelled. 

“YOU SHUT UP YOU UGLY GINGER,” Ireland yelled. 

“WE HAVE THE SAME FACE!” 

“WE DO NOT! I’M WAY BETTER LOOKNG THAN YOU,” Ireland screamed shoving 

England aside making Wales catch him before he fell. Ireland stormed over to North and they got in a screaming match on who was hotter. 

“YOU’RE BOTH UGLY AS HELL NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP,” Scotland roared then stole England. “Come on. Let’s get you changed and you need to lay down. Can you sleep? Did the   
doctor say?” 

“I can sleep now,” England said clutching his head still in pain. 

“You have any pain pills?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Good,” Scotland said carrying him up the stairs and took him to his room.

Soon he was all nice and tucked in with a trash can by his bed in case he puked again. 

“Will you stay,” England asked tugging his shirt. 

“Sure,” Scotland said laying down with him. 

“Scottie. America really makes me happy,” England mumbled. 

“I know,” Scotland sighed. “We’ll give him a chance. But that doesn’t mean we’ll like him.” 

“Be nice to him,” England mumbled. 

“Maybe only a little nice.” 

“Fine,” England mumbled drifting off to sleep and Scotland fell asleep too. 

The next morning was filled with them fussing over him and asking questions about his date then France came in freaking out and checking on him because of the phone call with America made him a little worried. Then looked offended when they explained what happened. Scotland laughed at that slinging an arm around him grinning. Ireland perked up suddenly. 

“What?”

“Germany agreed to go on a date with me next week.” 

“Oh my God,” Wales said horrified thinking of the pissed albino that would try to murder Ireland.

“I’m dying aren’t I,” Ireland said after a minute. 

“Yup,” North said looking at him. 

“Come on guys. Prussia can be reasonable sometimes,” France said smiling. 

 

To where Prussia and Germany are. 

 

“YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE WITH WHO NEXT WEEK,” he roared. 

“Calm down,” Germany said grabbing his shirt. 

“I’LL FUCKING MURDER HIM! YOU CAN’T DATE! I WON’T SEE YOUR HEART BROKEN AGAIN!” 

“Prussia it’s not like that,” Germany said holding him away from the door. “PRUSSIA PUT THE CHAIN SAW DOWN,” Germany screamed as he escaped. Prussia ran to his car to go to   
the airport. “PRUSSIA NEIN,” Germany screamed grabbing the door as he reversed and dragged him out of the car.

They wrestled on the ground while Saxony saw the car rolling away and chased after it. Bavaria just watched Germany and Prussia laughing. 

“STOP TRYING TO BE AN ADULT AND DATING! ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO BE MY BABY BRUDER AND NEVER DATE EVER AGAIN! YOU HAVE ME! YOU DON’T NEED A BOYFRIEND!” 

“HA! INCEST AND GAY!” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP HESSE BEFORE I KILL YOU,” Prussia roared. 

“MAKE ME!” 

“YOU WANNA GO,” Prussia screamed jumping up and grabbed the chainsaw and cranked it. Hesse’s screams were all over town. 

Back to the Kirkland’s and France! 

 

“Yeah…………..Reasonable,” Scotland said doubtfully. 

They all shivered and looked at Ireland pityingly. 

“I’m going to fucking die.” 

“Shit yeah you are,” England said patting his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nah Ireland won't die. If he was going to he would have been dead a long time ago from all the Prussia attacks. That doesn't mean Prussia won't try though. Clearly. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you all liked the chapter! Thanks so much for reading!


	13. Ch.12 Awwww! Who’s the best big brother ever?! Scotland! But Ireland is a close second.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland and Ireland are the best big brothers because they know exactly how to deal with their crazy little brothers on a sugar high.

Scotland was lying in bed when Wales and England barged in. They jumped on him whining. He tried shoving them out of his bed but they were latching to him like the little brats they could be. After a five minute battle he gave up. 

“What do you two want?!” 

“We’re bored!” 

“Yeah Scottie do something,” Wales chimed in both of them looking at him with taunting eyes. They clearly just wanted to bug him. 

“Tell us a story Scottie,” England whined. 

“Yeah Scottie tell us a story!” 

“A good story Scottie,” England insisted. 

“Yeah Scottie one that doesn’t suck like France!”

“Scottie make up a story for us!” 

“SHUT UP,” Scotland roared. 

“You’re so mean Scottie,” England whined playfully. 

“Yeah Scottie so mean,” Wales whined. 

“So you want to hear a story huh,” Scotland growled sitting up. 

“One that won’t traumatize us,” Wales deadpanned. 

Scotland snorted. He was secretly amused by the two brats latched onto him like leeches. He drew them into his lap locking his legs around theirs were they couldn’t escape   
leaning back on his headboard as they made themselves comfortable smirking up at him. He wrapped his arms around them plan already made. He had one hand resting on each of their stomachs. They paid no mind figuring he was getting comfortable. 

“Oh I’ll tell you a story alright. Once upon a time……”

“Gay,” England interrupted. 

“Shut up,” Scotland said pinching him. “As I was saying. There were two brats named Arthur and Dylan,” he said using their human names earning a smirk from the pair. “And an   
older brother named Allistor,” he said using his own. 

“He sounds gay,” Wales said. 

“His name screams I can’t come out of the closet,” England teased making him pinch them both. 

“One day the two brats decided to come into Allistor’s room and annoy the shit out of him.” 

“They seem lovely,” Wales said smirking. 

“Allistor was really tired of the two brats.” 

“What a grouchy old man,” England piped up. 

“Soooo Allistor took the two brats who loved to annoy the piss out of him into his lap,” Scotland continued squeezing them smiling amused. 

“Because he wanted to rape them,” Wales cried. 

“Oh the horror,” England yelled. 

“No. Allistor knew a way to torture his two brats,” Scotland said amused as they snickered to themselves. “So he held them tighter where they couldn’t escape like so,” He said   
tightening his grip on them. “And tickled the piss out of them until they apologized,” he yelled tickling their stomachs. They screamed with laughter trying to escape. “No matter what they thought the two brats couldn’t escape,” Scotland continued as they thrashed in his arms laughing. Ireland walked in curious of the laughing then grinned. Scotland mock gasped. “But then came in Liam. Who decided to barge his arse into the story!” 

“Hey,” He said with a laugh. 

“Liam decided he was going to hold a grudge for the prank the two brats played on him at breakfast.” 

“Seems like a reasonable guy,” Ireland teased getting closer. 

“So he decided to help Allistor tickle the two brats until they got their apologies,” Scotland said with a grin. 

Ireland pounced on them and did so. The two were screaming and laughing for ten minutes before they actually managed to apologize. 

“We’re sorry,” England cried tossing his head back tears running down his face from laughing so much face bright pink. 

“So sorry let us go,” Wales howled. They released them laughing.

England and Wales stayed giggling messes until they could calm down and breathe. They looked at the two then at each other. 

“You two forgot the ending.” 

“No we didn’t. We said until they apologized.” 

“You forgot the ending were the two little brothers got revenge,” Wales cried tackling Ireland off the bed. England faced Scotland digging his fingers into his sides. 

North walked into Scotland’s room confused hearing screeching laughter come from the four. He watched the scene highly amused. The four were so childish. What adults had   
tickle fights in the middle of one’s room? Then again when were any of them adults in their free time? As soon as work was over they were like giant kids running around and harassing each other. Then North remembered something. 

“Hey Ireland you might want to hide. I think Prussia figured out you weren’t on vacation and he’s coming here with a chainsaw,” he said and got an ear piercing scream in response. “What did you expect? You’re going on a date with his brother. His baby brother as he calls him. The brother he raised and has taken care of all his life. Dating Germany is suicide after what Italy did Prussia is more protective than ever.” 

“But I’m fixing his broken heart not breaking it even more.” 

“Try convincing Prussia you won’t break it anymore. He’s my boyfriend of two weeks now and I can’t convince him of shit. He’s stubborn and ready to kill you. No matter how   
many times Germany has tackled him to the ground and beat him for trying to kill you the past few days.” 

“I just can’t wait to date the cutie,” Ireland gushed still absent mindedly tickling Wales. 

“HA! GAY,” Wales yelled making them all laugh. 

“Little shit,” Ireland said smirking sending Wales into another round of screeching laughter. 

“North! Help me with Scottie,” England yelled. 

“Why you little cheater,” Scotland yelled grinning. 

“You guys are childish and idiots,” North deadpanned. “But so am I. So Scottie pin him down!”

“You’re supposed to be helping me,” England screeched. 

“Nah. Not after what you pulled on me before breakfast.” 

“Oh yeah that was funny,” England said cackling then shrieked with laughter North pouncing on him. 

 

Twenty minutes later they were all sprawled out on Scotland’s bed panting exhausted. 

“You see what you two little shits start? I’ve never been so tired,” Scotland said arm over his eyes chuckling. 

“That’s because you’re old,” England countered. 

“No because you two are like energizer bunnies on crack today,” Ireland said laughing. 

“You should have seen all the chocolate America sent him,” Wales said. 

“Did you two eat all that chocolate?” 

“Well half. It was a huge shipping crate.” 

“Dear God no wonder you two are so hyper today,” North yelled laughing. 

“I’m limiting their chocolate from now on.” 

“Good idea.” 

Long story short that house was a mad house until Wales and England finally crashed from their sugar high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the chapter! I hope you liked it!


	14. Ch.13: Ireland Got A Boyfriend And Somehow Lived!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ireland and Germany go on their first date!

Ireland leaned on the small bridge rails beside Germany resting his arms on it smiling watching the stars. The bridge was just to add scenery to the park with a shallow man made pond full of fish below it. He stared up at them a long time then glanced at Germany who was watching them too. 

“You know. You’re really pretty smiling like that under the star and moon light. It’s like they’re all shinning brighter tonight just for you. Makes you look like an angel,” Ireland said. 

“That was so lame and cheesy I might puke,” Germany said looking at him grinning making Ireland sputtered in shock that he actually blurted his thoughts out to Germany. 

“I didn’t mean to blurt that out. God I’m so lame,” Ireland groaned hiding his face into his hands. 

“Ja. You are,” Germany agreed pushing him lightly. 

“Shut it,” Ireland said pushing him back. 

“Make me,” Germany said pushing him harder. 

“You want to go,” Ireland challenged grinning. 

“Ja,” Germany yelled shoving him. Ireland tackled him and they wrestled on the tiny bridge laughing. “I’ll kick your fucking ass ginger,” Germany said laughing trying to pin him. 

“Try it! You won’t be able to,” Ireland grinned. 

Eventually Ireland pinned him both out of breath laughing their noses barely touching eyes shining with laughter. They both froze noticing the closeness of their faces. They blushed at the same time then Ireland started to move his lips closer to Germany’s. Then suddenly snatched away and got up. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go and try and kiss you like that so suddenly. You probably think I’m a creep trying to kiss you on the first date,” Ireland said when Germany scowled up at him. Germany stood. 

“Is your phone in your pocket?” 

“No it’s in the car. Why,” Ireland asked. 

“BECAUSE YOU’RE STUPID,” Germany yelled flipping him over the rails making him land into the waist deep water below. Ireland jumped around screeching at the cold. “MAYBE I   
WANTED YOU TO KISS ME YOU IDIOT,” Germany yelled picking up a rock from the bridge and throwing it at him then leaned over the rails scowling down at him. Ireland dodged it whining at him. 

“Wait,” Ireland exclaimed jumping and grabbing the rail and pulled himself up far enough were their faces where inches apart. “You wanted me to kiss you?” 

“That’s what I said wasn’t it,” Germany grumbled looking away pink dusting his cheeks.

Ireland grinned reaching up and turned his face to him then crashed his lips onto his. Germany leaned into the kiss relaxing and when they parted Ireland grinned. 

“By the way you know what else is nice?” 

“What?” 

“Revenge,” Ireland said throwing his arms around his neck going dead weight suddenly and they both dropped into the water like stones. Germany stood sputtering. 

“It’s cold,” he cried. 

“Yeah not so funny now is it,” Ireland teased then was tackled. They wrestled in the water dunking each other’s heads under several times. “Want to be official? Want to be my   
boyfriend,” Ireland asked. Germany tapped his chin pretending to think about it. “You better say yes or I’ll shove a fish down your pants,” Ireland threatened grinning holding onto him and had a fish in his hand threateningly. Germany laughed. 

“Ja fine. But I’m telling Prussia you bullied me into it” he teased. 

“I’ll hide.”

“You better,” Germany said laughing. 

“Let’s get out of here. I don’t want to die because I made you catch a cold on our first date,” Ireland said smiling. 

They got out of the water and Ireland took him back home then drove to the car rental place and returned the car being sure it was dry and clean before he did. He flashed back home and changed. The next day North ran into his room. 

“Run now! Germany has a cold and Prussia is blaming you! He’s on his way,” he screamed. Ireland stared screaming getting dressed then heard the front door be forced open and a chain saw roaring to life. 

“HI PRUSSIA,” England screamed running down the stairs and tackle hugging him. Prussia dropped the chainsaw that cut England’s arm some but then skidded away. Wales turned   
it off staring at England. 

“Why would you tackle hug him when he has a chainsaw?” 

“Oh that’s easy because RUN IRELAND RUN! I HAVE HIM PINNED DOWN,” England screamed. 

“I FUCKING LOVE YOU,” Ireland yelled then flashed away. 

“HA! GAY,” Wales yelled.

“You know he is,” England cheered high fiving him. Then Wales started screaming at the amount of blood leaving England’s arm. “SCOTTIE HELP,” England yelled. Scotland came down and face palmed seeing the injury. 

“And what did we learn today,” Prussia scolded finishing the stitches on England’s arm. 

“Don’t tackled hug people with chainsaws,” England mumbled cuddled into Scotland’s side who was keeping him from freaking out over the needle. 

“AAnnnddddd,” Prussia said sternly. 

“Don’t protect gingers that deserve to die for being your baby brother’s boyfriend and making him catch a cold after the first date,” England said remembering that lecture Prussia had given him when he started the stitches.

“What did you learn today Prussia,” Scotland said glaring. 

“Don’t try to kill your little brother for dating mine or you’ll hold a gun to my head threatening to blow my brains out,” Prussia grumbled. 

“And?” 

“Next time you’ll follow through.”

“What did you learn today Ireland,” North asked the cowering bundle in the corner. 

“That my boyfriend has the scariest most over protective big brother alive.” 

“And don’t you forget it,” Prussia spat. 

“And,” North sang. 

“That I’m lucky to be alive and England is an angel in disguise and so is Scotland for protecting me.” 

“What did you learn today North,” Wales cheered playfully. 

“That Scotland is scary as shit when being protective.” 

“And?”

“My boyfriend is also scary as shit.” 

“What did you learn Wales,” England asked smiling. 

“That you don’t have any common sense and tackle hug people with chainsaws.” 

“And?” 

“That Prussia is waayyy to over protective of Germany.” 

“What did you learn Scotland,” Ireland asked. 

“That I really need to teach England common sense.” 

“HEY!”

“Well it’s true! You keep getting hurt and it worries me!” 

“Fine.” 

“And,” Ireland pressed. 

“I also learned Prussia is crazier than I originally thought.”

“Well at least this has been a great learning experience for all of us,” Wales said smiling. The door opened. 

“BRUDER! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME OVER HERE AND TRY TO KILL IRELAND! SAXONY TOLD ME WHERE YOU WENT,” Germany yelled hoarsely swaying a little face red with a high   
fever. He was also shaking a little. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED,” Ireland and Prussia yelled at the same time both appearing by him in a blur grabbing an arm each.

They both fussed forcing him to sit and checking his fever. Then paused and looked at each other eyebrows raised. Prussia snorted. 

“Maybe you’re alright,” he said walking to get a cold cloth for Germany’s head. 

“Thanks. I’ll get him some medicine from the bathroom,” Ireland said walking in the other direction. Germany got up. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m not letting them fuss over me that’s annoying. I’ll get a plane ticket now and leave.” 

“Germany,” Ireland roared hearing him. 

“Sit your ass down,” Prussia roared. 

“Yeah well I’m out. Bye. Glad he didn’t die,” Germany said walking. 

North caught him laughing and made him sit. The two fussed over him. Later Prussia had him all bundled up on the plane when they were going back home. Thinking maybe Germany dating Ireland wasn’t a bad thing but he still would kill him if he even slipped up once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys somehow he managed to live thanks to his crazy little brother and overprotective big brother! Protective Prussia is the best though with his chainsaws and such. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


	15. Ch.14: More Satanic Rituals........I Mean Dancing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wales traumatizes people with his dancing again and he gets confronted for it.

Ireland answered the door and Germany was there with flowers. 

“AWWW!” 

“Not for you,” Germany said bluntly making him sputter. 

“It’s for Wales. An apology gift,” Prussia shrugged. 

“What did you guys do two days ago when he was over there for business that makes you come here with flowers and to apologize?” 

“Well you see……We have no idea but we are sorry for whatever we did to him,” Germany said. 

“Then how do you know he is mad at you if you don’t even know what you did,” Ireland asked confused.   
“He tried to perform a Satanic ritual on us! We went to the club after handling business with him and we thought he was having a good time! But when Prussia went to get beer maybe I pissed him off because his body started convulsing and he started screaming words! Then I got scared and went to Prussia told him about it then Wales came up and started doing it again! So we are sorry if we did something so bad we deserved to have a Satanic ritual preformed on us,” Germany cried. Ireland snatched them into the house. 

“He did a Satanic ritual on you too,” he hissed. 

“Ja. Wait has he done it to you too?” 

“Yes! About a month or two ago! He just was doing one in the kitchen!” 

“What is wrong with him I thought he was nice,” Prussia hissed. 

“Scotland! England! North! Get down here,” Ireland called. 

“What?” North asked bored. 

“Wales tried to perform a Satanic ritual on them!” 

“He did it to you guys too,” England hissed looking around making sure Wales hadn’t come home yet. 

“Damn it where did I go wrong with him,” Scotland asked distressed sitting on the couch. England sat on the couch patting his back. 

“You didn’t. It’s him not you.” 

“I mean I raised you right! Always looked out for the four of you after mom died! Always taught you to be good religious nations! Always taught you to do the right thing! Spoiled the shit out of you and Wales because you two are the babies of the family since you’re the youngest! I’ve always tried my best to raise you right! Now Wales is doing this shit?! Where the fuck did I go wrong,” Scotland exclaimed pulling England into his side holding him. 

“Like England said. You didn’t go wrong anywhere. It’s Wales himself. He’s just strayed from his teachings,” North soothed patting his knee. 

“I still can’t believe he’s doing all this shit,” Ireland sighed. 

“I’m awesome and even I was scared as hell,” Prussia piped up. 

“What are we going to do,” England asked. 

“Confront him,” North exclaimed seriously. “This has to stop.” 

“Agreed,” Scotland said nodding then the door opened.

Wales walked in smiling and walked to the group. 

“Hey guys how are…...” 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU,” North demanded back handing him. Ireland dragged him back shocked.

“………………….Nice approach North. Want to piss him off even more,” England said sarcastically. 

“Hey I’m emotional right now!” 

“The only one allowed to be emotional is Scotland!” 

“Wales listen to me,” Scotland said going to him cupping his face gently. “What’s going on with you? What have I done to make you act like this? I feel as though this is my fault   
because I raised you.” 

“What are you talking about,” Wales asked slowly. 

“Wales where did I go wrong with you? What have I ever done to you?” 

“YOU PICK ON ME ALL THE TIME!”

“I’M TALKING ABOUT THE PAST! YOUR ISSUES HAVE TO COME FROM CHILDHOOD ISSUES THEY DON’T JUST SHOW UP AND AS FAR AS I REMEMBER I SPOILED THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!” 

“What are you talking about,” Wales exclaimed. 

“Wales where did I go wrong in your childhood?” 

“Never.”

“Then why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why are you performing Satanic rituals on everyone?” 

“What are you talking about?!” 

“The other day at the club with Germany and Prussia! And a month or two ago here! In the kitchen! You were doing those!” 

“You mean my singing and dancing,” Wales screeched offended. 

“…………….Your what,” Scotland sputtered. 

“I was singing and dancing! I can’t believe my own brothers thought I was doing Satanic rituals!” 

“Hey Germany and………” 

“Came here to bring these because we feel bad that your bruders think you are doing that when it’s clear you are dancing. So sorry they accused you of such. I have no idea what has gotten into them,” Germany interrupted handing him the flowers. “Well we’ll be going now. Sorry about them. Have a nice day,” Germany said. 

Then added to the act by kissing his cheek and hauling Prussia out of the house after he crushed Wales in a hug and kissed his cheek complementing his dancing and the two   
sped away not wanting to be caught up in Wales’ anger. They gapped at the two then looked at Wales. 

“At least they’re nice!” 

“They are so full of shit they are the ones that started all of this,” North yelled. 

“Yeah right,” Wales snorted not believing them. 

“Why did they kiss his cheek,” England pointed out. 

“Suck ups,” Scotland snorted then Wales went on a rant at them for thinking his dancing and singing was a Satanic ritual. When he got done he stormed to his room. 

“Well. I’m ordering him dancing lessons,” England said laying his head on Scotland’s shoulder. 

“Good idea,” Scotland grunted switching on the TV and stroking England’s hair. 

“He really needs them,” Ireland said sitting. 

“Especially since everyone one thinks he is doing a Satanic ritual not just us,” North said sitting by him. 

“HEY,” England roared looking pissed. “OUT! NOW! GET OUT!” he screamed jabbing a finger at Sweet Pea. He hissed at him. “OUT,” England screamed throwing a shoe at him   
making him run back out the front door hissing louder. “YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE YOU LITTLE HISSING BITCH,” England screamed after it. North went and shut the door. 

“He’s head butting the tree again,” Ireland said frowning looking out the window. 

“How did he even get out of the fence,” North grumbled. 

“Don’t know don’t really care,” Scotland said flipping through channels. 

They shrugged and focused back on the TV again. They would never understand Wales or his sheep anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Wales and his bad dancing. As always I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading!!


	16. Ch.15: It's Cold! Wales Get The Damn Sheep Out Of Here!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of a certain sheep the house is a freezing hell hole.

England huffed coming home after dealing with meetings all day. It was snowing like crazy outside and England thought he would die from how cold it was. But now he had a warm crazy loving house to come into and relax…………….. Scratch that. 

“Sweet Pea how did you get on the chair,” he accused seeing the hissing sheep on a chair by the air and heating thermostat. He hissed in response then faced the device twitching his head. “SON OF A BITCH NO,” England screamed running across the room then Sweet Pea head butted it repeatedly and the device on the wall broke.

England tackled him with a scream of rage. Wales came home to him trying to kill the sheep. 

“England leave Sweet Pea alone,” he wailed tackling him. 

“He broke the thermostat,” England screeched. 

“He didn’t mean too,” he cried running away with his sheep England on his heels snarling.

He locked himself and the sheep up in the closet whimpering England trying to rip the door off swearing. Too bad for him Wales cast a spell on the door where he couldn’t rip it off its hinges. Scotland came in and watched the scene then went outside to try to get the unit to keep heating the house regardless of if the thermostat was broken the unit outside they had specially made had a setting where it could control the temperature. Then he noticed the unit was broken. Holes the size of Sweet Peas’ head in it. Scotland charged back into the house snarling and tried helping England break the door down. Wales started screeching from the inside cowering. Sweet Pea just hissed the whole time nuzzled into his side. 

An hour later Scotland and England were cocooned in blankets on the couch snuggled together glaring at Wales who was alone setting up a fire in the tiny fireplace. It was the only room with one and even then the fire wouldn’t heat the room much but it was better than nothing. 

“I hope your sheep dies,” Scotland spat. 

“Don’t say such things,” he whined. 

“Shut the fuck up,” England snapped.

North and Ireland came home. Soon they were huddled with the other two glaring at Wales also. The roads were closed because of how bad the snow was. So no one would be   
able to come fix the heat and every hotel close buy was booked because apparently others had their heat knocked out. With mysterious holes in their units. (squints at Sweet Pea) Wales made dinner trying to make it up to his brothers. They all sat in front of the fire covered in blankets and such eating. Scotland rubbed England’s arm who was pressing into his side shivering as he ate. 

“You know. They say being naked in the cold gives you more of a chance of heating up faster,” North mumbled around his food. 

“Gay. Get the fuck away you freak we’re siblings,” Ireland said pushing him out of the huddle. 

“I’m just telling you what I heard,” North screeched trying to get back into the huddle. 

“No! You are shunned! Cuddle with sheep owning bastard over there,” England said jabbing a finger at Wales. 

“Let it go! It wasn’t my fault! If anything it’s yours for not catching him fast enough,” Wales cried all alone by himself shivering. 

“Don’t you blame him for your stupid sheep and his mental issues,” Scotland roared holding England close. 

“But I mean he has a point. England was supposed to get home earlier. If he had gotten home sooner Sweet Pea wouldn’t have had time to break the unit outside or the   
thermostat. If he had gotten home at the time he said, he was going to he would have been able to stop all of this,” North said shrugging saying it just because he was kicked out of the huddle. 

“Way to pull through when you were actually needed for once. Now I’m cuddling with Wales,” Ireland said moving to North and Wales. England hung his mouth open in shock and   
offense. 

“Yeah England. You know Sweet Pea can escape his fence this is all your fault,” Wales said cheekily glad the blame was being pushed on someone else. 

“Now we have no heat because of you,” North taunted. 

England felt Scotland pull him into his side more sending them a glare but shivering from the heat he had lost from the other two not being in his huddle. 

“Fine! If it’s my fault as you say I’ll figure out how to fix it,” England screeched feelings hurt. 

“Go do that,” Ireland said waving him off. He glared and stalked out of the house. Scotland glared at them. 

“Stop picking on wee one! You know this is all Wales’ fault for even owning the damn sheep and building a fence it can get out of!” 

“Yeah but he’s fun to pick on sometimes,” North said cheekily. 

They huddled together though Scotland was reluctant at first feeling as though he was betraying England. But he was cold damn it! They heard screeching ten minutes later. England came barreling into the house clumsily wailing. 

“There was this hissing thing and it hurt me,” he wailed, his head pouring out blood. Then he doubled over and puked. 

“Damn it he has a concussion,” Scotland said after examining England after he was done puking. “And a bad one at that,” he added as England kept wailing about a hissing monster.

Sweet Pea came in with blood on his teeth and head. They looked at him then the bleeding lump on England’s head and the several bite marks on his arms. Scotland started twitching. 

“SWEET PEA STEVE KIRKLAND WE DO NOT BITE PEOPLE,” Wales scolded like an angry parent. “OR GIVE THEM REALLY BAD CONCUSSIONS THEY SHOULD PROBABLY SEE A DOCTOR   
ABOUT! I MEAN LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO BABY BROTHER! HE IS CRYING AND BLEEDING LIKE CRAZY BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED YOUNG MAN!” 

Ireland and North gave him a look like he was an idiot. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING HIM A KIRKLAND FOR YOU STUPID BASTARD,” Scotland roared. 

“BECAUSE HE IS A KIRKLAND!” 

“LIKE HELL HE IS,” Scotland roared getting more angry. 

“HE IS!”

“NO HE ISN’T!”

"YES, HE IS!”

"NO HE ISN’T! HE IS NOT WORTHY OF OUR LAST NAME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! NOW GET THE DAMN SHEEP OUT OF THE HOUSE,” he screamed. 

“NO!”

“WALES GET THAT DAMN SHEEP OUT OF HERE!”

“IT’S COLD!”

“SO?!”

“I DON’T WANT HIM TO FREEZE!” 

“I DON’T CARE! I HOPE HE DOES FREEZE AND DIES!” 

They continued to cuss and scream at each other over the sheep. England watched them with wide tear filled eyes shivering then Sweet Pea went to him hissing. He scooted away. Sweet Pea moved fast and head butted him in the same spot. England’s eyes rolled back and he hit the floor limp. Scotland and Wales looked over hearing the dull thud then North was on Sweet Pea like a cat trying to murder him. Soon Sweet Pea was covering in blood and wounds shivering in his fence confused at what he did wrong. Wales cuddled England’s limp body wailing out apologies. He woke after fifteen minutes and whimpered. They all cuddled him shushing him. He just snuggled against Scotland with wide innocent eyes confused about the world from his concussion. 

“I’m sorry you got hurt precious,” Wales cooed stroking his hair. 

“There was a hissing monster,” England said eyes wide. 

“We know sweetheart. But we go rid of it. It won’t hurt you anymore,” North soothed. 

“Why did it hate me,” he asked innocently. 

“It hates everyone. It’s an evil little shit that only Wales can love,” Ireland said gently wrapping up his arms where he had gotten bit. 

“Is it dead?” 

“No but hopefully it will be,” Scotland said scowling. Wales opened his mouth to protest then thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. 

That night after England recovered from the dazed confused part of his concussion and was only dealing with the sleepy and hurting after affect they were in pajamas with   
multiple blankets making a large fluffy makeshift bed on the floor to keep them comfortable as they slept with many more over them to keep them warm in front of the fire. They were all snuggled together chatting softly so they wouldn’t hurt England’s head worse Scotland stroking his hair gently. The others adding in their own little shows of affection every now and then. 

“Can I sleep now Scottie,” England asked letting out a tiny adorable yawn. 

“Not yet wee one. A few more hours just to be safe. I know you’re a nation and all but I don’t want you slipping into a coma or anything so we are going to be safe and make you   
stay up a little longer so your body will heal until we are comfortable enough to let you sleep,” Scotland said softly pressing a kiss to the lump on his forehead. 

“And then I can sleep?” 

“And then you can sleep,” Ireland promised softly laying behind his back curling his arms around him and Scotland and pressed a kiss to the back of his head. 

“When can I cuddle with England,” North grumbled. 

“Never. You and Wales picked on him most earlier,” Scotland snapped. 

“Hold a grudge why don’t you,” North muttered. 

“I am can’t you tell?” 

“Hate you.” 

“Love you too.” 

They all went to sleep after a few more hours of staying awake with England. Germany walked into their house the next morning. 

“Hey Ireland sorry I’m late my plane was delayed. Long ass delay too. I know I was supposed to get here last night but with the weather and all I couldn’t,” he said then noticed   
them. Then snorted. “Pansies. It’s not that cold,” he said lounging on the couch wearing jeans and a tank top and decided to take a nap. 

“Germany,” a voice chanted through the fog of his dream later. He woke slowly. Ireland smiled at him. “You’re shivering. Come lay down with us,” he said gesturing where they were all sprawled out and had extra people there on the blankets like France, Canada, America and Prussia. 

America and Canada were huddled together cuddling then France was snuggling against Scotland’s back arms around him and England who were sleeping still. Ireland pulled him along and laid down by him. Prussia stole him as North cuddled into Ireland’s side. Ireland snorted in amusement. He guessed it was just going to be a sibling cuddle time. Minus the rapist that was latched onto Scotland. 

“You’re shivering,” Prussia hummed propping his chin on Germany’s head amused. 

“It’s cold,” He mumbled hiding his face into his chest cheeks pink at admitting that. He usually didn’t get cold. 

“I told you to bring a coat,” Prussia said carding a hand through his hair. 

“You brought one for me right,” Germany asked after a minute. 

“Ja. I did,” Prussia said amused. “I knew it would be colder than you thought. So I brought yours knowing you didn’t listen.” 

“See? This is why I like you more than Bavaria,” Germany teased snuggling close. Prussia laughed. Soon all the nations migrated closer and closer to each other until it was one big   
cuddle fest. 

“We should go to your house Ireland,” England said later. 

“Agreed. Let’s get out of this freezing hell hole,” he said then the group was off. 

Scotland looked over later at Ireland’s house England snuggling into his side. 

“What,” he questioned running a hand through his hair. 

“It’s cold,” England teased snuggling closer. 

“Yeah. I think it is too,” Scotland said smiling pulling his baby brother into his lap and cuddling with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows why they didn't just use magic to get out of that freezing house and into one of their other ones. Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you liked the chapter!


	17. ch.16 The Only Thing That Can Stop England Is Scotland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England decided to run the house like a Dictator. Until Scotland comes home and stops him.

England was bored. He didn’t have anything to do. Then he saw the sticky notes by his bed and started plotting. Soon everything in the house had a sticky note that said This Is Mine on it. North got home first and looked at everything. 

“England now is not to go through the terrible two’s really late. I mean really late. You are way passed two don’t start acting like it now,” he said to the empty house knowing he had to be somewhere. 

Suddenly he fell from the ceiling with a battle cry. North screamed then was tied up. 

“This is a dictatorship now and I’m the fucking dictator. Everything is mine and no one can do anything about it.”

“………………You got bored and lonely over the weekend with us gone didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” England said finding a new hiding spot hearing Wales drive into the driveway. Wales came in and looked at everything then saw North. 

“Hi,” North called. 

“Did England get bored?” 

“England got very bored,” North said then cackled when England dove on Wales and they wrestled until he tied him up.  
Wales was placed by North. England stared at them having a staring contest as they waited for Ireland to get home. Soon they heard him and England hid. Ireland came in. 

“………..He got bored didn’t he?” 

“Yes,” North and Wales said at the same time. 

“England you aren’t a dictator! I am,” Ireland yelled searching for him. 

“Says you,” England cried coming out of nowhere and attacking him. Ireland wrestled with him grinning. “I’m the dictator and what I say goes Ireland!” 

“No I’m the dictator! You’re the snotty nosed little brother who just thinks he can be a dictator.”

“I’m not snotty nosed!” 

“You are snotty nosed. I see a bugger. Right there,” Ireland teased poking his nostril as they wrestled. 

“There is not!” 

“Is too! And when I win and tie you up I’ll pick it for you and make you eat it,” he teased. 

“You will not! You won’t win! You won’t make me eat a bugger Ireland!” 

“Yes I will,” he teased. 

“I’ll stab you in the eye if you try! And tell Scotland,” England threatened giving him a mean look. Ireland laughed at that threat. 

“Ooohhh you’ll tell Scotland on me? Because you’re a wittle baby that needs Scottie to make me stop picking on you,” he cooed in a baby voice. 

England scowled at him then soon cackled in victory with Ireland tied up by the other two. 

“I can’t believe his lions started helping him,” Wales said looking at him. 

“What can I say? They’re little England’s in lion form,” Ireland said scowling. 

England grinned and started pacing back and forth making up all kinds of new rules they had to follow now that he has taken over the house. They grinned later when Scotland  
came in and started standing behind him amused. He bumped into Scotland going to go get a paper to write his rules. Scotland rose an eyebrow. England blinked up at him then let out a battle cry tackling him. Scotland roared with laughter wrestling with him. He held him down later. 

“Wee one clean up your sticky notes and untie them.” 

“No! This is a dictatorship and I’m the dictator! I have control! You can’t do anything about it.” 

“You had your fun. Clean up and untie them.”

“No!” 

“England!” 

“It’s a dictatorship around here Scottie!” 

“Yes it is! And the only damn dictator around here is me! So clean it up,” he said getting him to his feet shoving him forward landing a hard swat to his butt. 

England yelped and scurried away pouting. Scotland watched him clean up the sticky notes. 

“Do I have to untie them,” he whined after. Scotland thought a minute. 

“Nah. Let’s go make dinner,” he said ushering him along. 

“Hey,” Ireland screeched. 

“Yo,” England said looking at him. 

“No not that kind of hey you brat!” 

England stuck his tongue out at him then he and Scotland disappeared into the kitchen. 

“You ever notice Scotland is the only one who can get him to stop,” Wales asked. 

“Because he is so damn fatherly when he wants to be.” 

“Damn right he is,” Ireland grumbled.

“You only say that because he scolds you a lot. Usually for picking on England.” 

“He’s fun to pick on.” 

“True but it still isn’t worth dealing with the wrath of Scotland.” 

“You only say that because he beat you with a shoe.”

“Why a shoe,” Wales questioned North. 

“It was the only thing within his reach,” North said shrugging. 

England came in after a few minutes and let Wales and North go then sat in front of Ireland. 

“Let me go brat.” 

“Nope. I’m going to torture you,” England said simply then Ireland was screaming with laughter while England was tickling him. “I’m going to make you piss yourself,” he said cackling.

North and Wales laughed watching him. That went on until Scotland came in. 

“England. Stop. Now,” he said simply. 

England pouted and stopped. Scotland gave him a stern look. He un-tied Ireland then cackled watching him run to the bathroom. Scotland rolled his eyes smiling then ushered England back into the kitchen to help cook being sure to keep him out of trouble. Because when England got bored he always got into trouble. Luckily today he got bored and only wanted to bother them instead of blowing something up. 

“SCOTTIE! IRELAND’S BEING MEAN,” England screeched after dinner.

Ireland had him pinned with a bugger on his finger threatening to stick it in his mouth. England held his lips in a thin line turning his head away repeatedly. 

“Stop picking on him,” Scotland scolded kneeing him hard in the butt making him launch off England. 

England bounced up and into Scotland’s arms innocently. Scotland glared at Ireland. Ireland walked off grumbling about bratty little brothers. Scotland rolled his eyes then kept England at his side watching TV so Ireland couldn’t pick on him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for reading!


	18. Ch.17 Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England has a nightmare of when he was tortured but in his dreams his brothers die. So he walked to each brother's room to check their pulse to reassure himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't figure out how to get this to do bold on here. Words in [ ] is England's dream.

[England opened his eyes and found himself chained to a wall. Men sneered at him. They pulled out knives and whips. They started torturing him. England screamed on top of his lungs. A tall man walked in smirking. 

“They’re all dead. It’s your fault,” he hissed in his face. England’s eyes widened then cried out as he stabbed his knife into him and cut him open. “It’s all your fault,” he chanted cutting deeper into his organs. “They’re all dead you know. You’re pathetic. You couldn’t even protect them from us. They died because you’re weak. You didn’t save them,” he hissed then walked away leaving his men to torture him. England screamed then his mind went fuzzy. 

“It’s a dream remember? This happened then your special forces came in and killed them. You went to the hospital. You went home. They were unharmed. Remember? They weren’t hurt in even the slightest of ways. They hugged you and cried and you felt safe and happy. They’re alive. Don’t let him get into your head again,” His voice echoed around him.

England started calming his breaths. The door opened. Then his brother’s bodies spilled in eyes blank faces looking horrified. England let out an ear piercing scream of horror tears spilling staring at their emotionless dull dead eyes.]

 

England bolted up with a strangled cry. He gasped for breath as his heart kept racing. He looked around his room then found his feet hitting the floor. He went to Wales room first. He leaned over him fingers drifting to his neck and felt the steady heartbeat under them. He stroked his sleeping brother’s face a minute then walked out. 

He went to North and saw him sprawled out in an odd angle. He checked the pulse in his wrist. Once satisfied he fixed his position on the bed and pulled the blankets back over him. Then made his way to Ireland’s room. He snorted finding Germany in Ireland’s bed with him snuggled close. He laid his hand on Ireland cheek then let it drift down feeling the pulse in his neck then drifted it back up to stroke his hair. He looked at Germany whose blue eyes peered at him sleepily. England ruffled his hair smiling. 

“I won’t tell Prussia,” he teased quietly and Germany snorted.

“I won’t tell Ireland then,” England smiled more and walked out tossing a good night over his shoulder.

His legs were shaking from being up to long. His body was still healing and very weak. He looked like a mummy from all the bandages on him. But he had one more person to check on. He walked down the hall and opened Scotland’s door silently. He crept in and went to him. He crawled into his bed and laid his head on his chest pressing his ear where his heart would be. He listened to the steady beat body relaxing. 

“You done listening,” Scotland hummed eyes still shut. 

“No,” England whispered laying down keeping his ear in the same spot. 

Scotland’s arms curled around him hand stroking his hair. 

“It’s ok. It was only a nightmare.”

“It was real,” England whispered. 

“You dreamed about the torture?” 

“That and I dreamed that you four really were dead. They were torturing me and then they brought in your bodies,” he croaked. 

“Albion,” he soothed pressing a kiss to his head. “It’s ok. We’re safe. You’re safe now. Nothing is going to happen.” 

“I know,” England croaked. “But you four died in my dream and it scared me,” he whimpered. 

“I know,” Scotland said softly. “I know. But know it wasn’t real and we’re ok. Hear my heart? Feel theirs? We’re ok,” he said holding him tighter. “But you’re not and that hurts me,”  
he whispered. 

“But I am ok,” England said softly. 

“Physically yes somewhat. Mentally no. They messed with your head and pretended we were dead to get to you. You keep having nightmares. You keep checking our hearts every  
night for the past few days since you got home.”

“You knew?” 

“I always knew. I’m a light sleeper,” Scotland said softly. “I wanted you to have peace so I didn’t say anything.” 

“Oh.” England mumbled wrapping his arms around him keeping his ear pressed to his heart. “Alba I’m scared to go back to sleep,” he whispered tears falling. “I don’t want to have nightmares again.” 

“Well you need to go to sleep Albion. But you can stay right here exactly like this and I’ll keep the nightmares away,” he said kissing his head again. “And if I’m telling a lie,” he started. 

“I get to poke you in the eye,” England finished. 

Scotland used to say that all the time when he was a child so he would know he planned on keeping his promises. ‘And if I tell a lie, you’ll get to poke me in the eye.’ His voice echoed in his head from way back then. England smiled mashing his face into his chest. 

“I’ll keep the nightmares away Albion. We can do this every night if we have too until they go away and you’re not scared anymore. So go to sleep. I promise I’ll fight the nightmares away for you just like I used to,” he said squeezing him. England shut his eyes smiling. 

“I love you Alba,” he whispered drifting off to sleep. 

“I love you too. My baby brother,” he whispered nuzzling his face into his hair and falling asleep as well. 

 

 

 

 

 

[England’s eyes snapped open chained to the wall. He screamed as the men approached. They started hurting him then the doors flew open.  
“ENGLAND,” a voice screamed and the men started being killed one by one just dropping dead suddenly. England looked around eyes wide. “ENGLAND,” the voice screamed again as black surrounded him. His eyes snapped open feeling a hand on his shoulder. “England,” Scotland said smiling at him. “Come on. Let’s go home Albion. Wales has dinner waiting.”  
“Ok Alba,” England said smiling and they made their way through the field arms around each other smiling and laughing.]

 

 

Scotland woke and smiled at the blonde head on his chest. England nuzzled his face into his chest as he slept a smile on his face. 

“Alba,” he whispered in his sleep. Scotland kissed the top of his head. 

“Albion. I’ll protect you. Whether it’s from nightmares or people in general. I won’t let anything hurt you again,” he whispered.

Because Scotland too had been having nightmares. Of his little brother being carried home in a casket. Sure they could come back if the land and people were still thriving but you never knew when you could come back. It could take only a few hours, a few days, and sometimes months, or rare occasions a year. But you never knew and Scotland never wanted to know one of his little brothers had died and he wouldn’t see them for a while. 

Especially when coming back was hard and painful because the old wounds would appear as their body formed. But having England in his bed last night just holding him had him assured enough not to have nightmares. So the two brothers were helping each other. Whether one knew it or not. Scotland sighed nuzzling his face back into his hair and shut his eyes again figuring he’d sleep until England woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby England! Gotta love big brother Scottie though. Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!!


	19. Ch.18  Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland and the others talk about England's nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in { } is a flashback

Scotland yawned cooking breakfast and England was sipping tea sitting on the counter top. Scotland finished then grabbed two plates, dipped their breakfast onto them, and walked by England who reached out wrapping his arms around his neck and swung himself onto Scotland's back. He wrapped his legs around his waist and sipped his tea again as Scotland piggy backed him to the living room where they sat and watched TV as they ate. 

England nibbled at his bacon watching awhile soon the others coming and getting their own servings of breakfast. After lunch Germany kissed Ireland's cheek leaving to go back home. Ireland kiss his forehead smiling then laughed when England made gagging noises. Germany grinned and flipped him off then left. Wales sat by him.

"You want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"About you slipping into our rooms and checking our pulses the past few nights," Ireland pointed out.

"You guys knew too?!"

"England. We are light sleepers," Wales nodded. 

"No North is dead to the world when asleep!"

"He was coming into our rooms," North asked confused. 

"See?"

"Ok point made but still. Tell us what's going on," Ireland insisted.

"It's just….I keep having nightmares that they actually killed you guys. So it's scary," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry you keep having nightmares," Wales soothed.

"But know we're right here if you need to talk," Ireland said stroking his cheek.

"Yeah it's what we're here for. We're family," North smiled. 

"Even if sometimes we wish one wasn't," Ireland teased with a small gesture at Wales. 

England coughed a laugh into his hand. Wales punched Ireland in the side. Then pounced on England.

"Don't laugh at his mean jokes," he huffed tickling him. 

England flailed and shrieked laughing until Scotland gave mercy and rescued him from Wales.

"Anyways. Let's talk about this," North said rubbing his back. "Let's talk about when they kidnapped you."

(Flash back starting)

{England was leaving a meeting with his boss when he felt pain in the back of his head. He clutched it as he hit the ground. Men picked him up and tossed him into a trunk. He blackout. When he woke he saw a tall man with gray eyes and black hair. His face was scarred and burned. England furrowed his brow.

"You nations think you can do whatever you want. Attacking those you feel is a threat. Damaging them to what you think is right. You and your brothers will pay for what you did to me and my family," he hissed.

"You deserved it. You're lucky you survived. You were the one that attacked our bosses and tried to bomb the place!"

"I lost my six brothers because of you!"

"It was your own fault Kyle. You are the reason they're dead! They are the reason for their own deaths," England barked.

"Well. Me and my men think differently," he hissed grabbing his face making him look him in the eyes. "We pumped a drug into you. Makes you weak so you won't have the   
strength of a nation to escape. We're going to kill you and we're going to kill your brothers," he said then walked out his men coming in with knives and whips.  
England woke again from blacking out and the men came in with knives and whips again. They started cutting away at his skin and beating him with the whips. He stayed silent and didn't make a noise then Kyle came in. He started talking about how he killed his brothers.

"North was easy. Little car bombs half way down the road and boom. They said there was nothing left but his charred body. Wales was chasing his little pet around town. Three   
sniper bullets to the head had him down then four more in the neck had him finished. That pet of his didn't die though. It ran off," he taunted and England's breath hitched. No one knew about that sheep but them. "Ireland was on his way to visit that boyfriend of his. Planes crashes are a deadly thing. Even for a nation," he said holding up his phone with an article title on it. 'plane crashes into the ocean. No survivors.' "Then there was Scotland. Spunky violent enraged Scotland. Took twenty of us to take him down shooting at him the whole time. Who would have thought he would have tried to rescue you? How did he even know? We're burning his body about a mile from here. You know. He kept screaming he'd kill us. Said he'd kill all of us for taking his Albion," he taunted then grabbed his face. "They're all dead. It's all your fault," he hissed then walked out smirking. 

Of course he had been stalking the Kirkland's for a while. He knew how to make his words believable. Fact of the matter is. He couldn't get to the other four. They were in a safe house being guarded by other nations even. So he figured he'd torture England and break him. He smirked at the screams at his back mixed with heartbroken wails. England didn't care about himself. He only cared about his family.

England opened his eyes and found himself chained to a wall. Men sneered at him. They pulled out knives and whips. They started torturing him. England screamed on top of his lungs. A tall man walked in smirking.

"They're all dead. It's your fault," he hissed in his face. England's eyes widened then cried out as he stabbed his knife into him and cut him open. "It's all your fault," he chanted cutting deeper into his organs. "They're all dead you know. You're pathetic. You couldn't even protect them from us. They died because you're weak. You didn't save them," he hissed then walked away leaving his men to torture him.

England screamed then his mind went fuzzy. He heard a grenade go off. Men charged in with guns shooting fast and accurately. The men who had been torturing him dropped one by one. He felt himself be unchained.

"Sir we have retrieved England. He's in bad shape and we will be rushing him to a hospital," a voice echoed above him.   
He saw white everywhere then suddenly jolted up with a strangled cry when he felt electricity fill him. The doctor backed off with the defibrillator. He took in shaky breaths then soon was being treated. After two hours he wanted to go home. Since he was stable and a nation he could. When he got home his brothers ran out the door screaming his name. They crushed him in a hug crying relieved.}

 

 

England was soon receiving cuddles and reassurances from all of them. Then scowled after that when they were fussing over his wounds. He growled and hid away. Until Scotland found him and made him come back out of his hiding spot. That night woke in his bed with another strangled cry. He went to Wales room. After checking his pulse his head was pulled down and a kiss was planted to his cheek.

"It's alright. I promise," Wales soothed stroking his hair.

England cuddled with him a minute then went to North. He checked his and snorted kissing his forehead amused at his dead to the world brother. Then went to Ireland.

"Hey. I promise nothing will happen," Ireland whispered cuddling him as soon as he got close to the bed. England nodded sighing staying with him for a bit then went to Scotland.

"Alba," he said voice shaking for the first time tears falling. "I had a nightmare."

"Come here Albion," he soothed and he shot into his bed. "You only cry when you come in here," he hummed.

"I know. But I think it's because I know you won't judge me for it because you never have. Neither have the others but for some reason I feel like you're the only one I can cry   
around," England whispered. "Because when I was little I always cried and you always comforted me."

"Yeah. You were always a crybaby. But you were my crybaby," Scotland teased lightly cuddling him close. "My baby brother. My crybaby brother," he hummed.

"I'm not a crybaby anymore though," England protested weakly.

"Hmmm maybe not. But still my baby brother," Scotland said nuzzling his face into his hair.

"When will the nightmares stop?"

"I don't know. But like I said last night. You can sleep here until they do."

"Alright," England muttered sleepily shutting his eyes.

The next morning Scotland woke with not one but all four baby brothers in his bed. He sighed through his nose smiling amused the three other ones cuddling close to England   
and him. Somehow it was always his bed that they ended up in. Probably because he is the oldest, and he spoiled the snot out of all four of them in his own special way. 

So usually when something happened they all ended up in his bed. That was way he always slept in a bigger bed. He couldn't keep the other four out of it sometimes and North kicked in his sleep so he was always at the other side of the bed away from Scotland. So Scotland wouldn't punch him out of the bed because he was kicked. On cue North kicked in his sleep. Wales opened his eyes sleepily and glared then elbowed him in the face so hard he tumbled out of bed. 

North's snores were heard from the floor. Wales shut his eyes again and went back to sleep. Scotland snorted in amusement. They were his little weirdos he wouldn't trade them for the world. Even if Wales had a demonic sheep, Ireland was a dick sometimes, North kicked in his sleep, and England blew things up when bored. They were his crazy baby brothers and he wouldn't change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these sweet brothers so much! I hope you love them too! I hope you liked the chapter as well! Thank you for reading.


	20. Ch.19 Cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America has to cancel his date with England. England's brothers are not amused.

England sat at the restaurant he and America agreed on. He was in America because the world conference had been held there. His brothers were at the hotel resting. He and America had been planning this date for a week now. He answered his phone when America started calling him.

"Hey. England I can't make it," he said lowly sounding mad.

"Why not," England asked disappointed. 

Then America went on a ten-minute cussing fest about his boss planning a meeting with other people without telling him so he had to go to it now. England sat amused by his dramatic cussing and ranting. 

"That's fine love. Don't worry about it. We'll go out for lunch tomorrow ok," he asked smiling.

"You're so understanding," America whined. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. Then we'll have the best date ever on me. I'm so sorry about tonight."

"It's fine love. I love you too," England said rolling his eyes smiling. 

Like hell he was letting America pay for the whole date tomorrow. They were a steady thing now. They split the bill. Even if half the time England has to force money on America to pay him back. America always tried to cover everything. England didn't like it. He wanted to pay half.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye," England said smiling then hung up.

He sighed and ordered his food. He frowned later feeling a little lonely since America wasn't there and there was plenty of couples there. It was like the world was mocking him with their love and shit when his couldn't make it. He walked back to the hotel. He went into the room and Scotland looked up confused.

"Aren't you early to be back?"

"America had to cancel last second," England said shrugging off his coat.

"He canceled on you?"

"Yeah. He had a meeting."

"Last second he cancelled on you?"

"Yes," England said slowly. "I was at the restaurant when he called and told me."

"He let you get all the way there before he called?!"

"He was just told about the meeting when he called! He was just as upset as me!"

"Oh and he upset you too," Wales said throwing his arms up having joined the conversation.

"Can I kill him," North piped up.

"What? No! He didn't mean for this to happen," England said shocked.

"Let's use a blow torch on his eyes," Ireland said smirking.

"NO," England yelled.

"I'm going to go find him and give him a peace of my mind," Scotland said standing.

"Scottie! He didn't know about the meeting beforehand! He has important people to handle! He wasn't told until last second!"

"Like I give a shit," Scotland said pulling his gun from his suitcase.

"Don't shoot my boyfriend," England exclaimed then stopped. "Wait how did you get that passed security on the plane," he said then Scotland stared at him bored then loaded it.   
"SCOTLAND!"

"He's a dead man!"

"No," England screeched tackling him. 

They wrestled for the gun and Wales kept screaming at them.

"STOP SOMEONE COULD GET HURT," he screeched then it went off.

England snatched back hand going to his face. Scotland froze eyes widening. He sat up mouth opening and shutting. Then let out a quiet upset cry cupping his face staring at his cheek horrified.

"Scottie. It's a scratch. It barely grazed me. See," he asked uncovering it wiping the blood so for a second he could see it wasn't that deep before new blood covered it.

"I'm so sorry," he whimpered.

"I told you two," Wales grumbled holding a towel to England's cheek.

"Shut it," England snapped. 

Scotland pulled him close while shaking then started stroking his hair. He really could have hurt his brother terribly. England was lucky it only grazed his face. He held him a good ten minutes shaking then the four devised a plan. England struggled tied to the bed snarling soon enough.

"Sorry. We have to kill America," North said patting his head. 

They flashed away. England started uttering a spell and flashed away next. He appeared at America's meeting.

"RUN AMERICA RUN," he screeched. The door flew off its hinges.

"America," the four older brothers sang with knives and guns.

"Seriously how the hell do you people get passed security with that," America mumbled then screamed getting shot at. 

They chased him around snarling. He ran and hid behind England.

"You have to shoot me to get to him," England said standing in front of him protectively. They looked at one another. Then a gunshot went off and England hung his mouth open   
eyes wide staring at North. "You….You….YOU SHOT MY FOOT YOU BASTARD!"

"You said someone had to shoot you to get to him. You're not dying brat. Suck it up," he said getting passed him and the other three joining in on beating America. 

Until England got a flame thrower and chased them with it swearing. Later than night North was the one being beat for shooting England in the foot. 

"I'm sorry little brat," he said wrapped in bandages from his burn wounds. 

He hugged England who had his shot foot propped up and bandages on him also. Apparently it was a bad idea to use a flame thrower in a building because buildings are flammable.

"I can't believe you made everyone get burned," Scotland said snuggling with England.

"Then you're stupid. Things like this always happen."

"I can't believe he got shot twice today. From his own brothers," Ireland said.

"SHUT UP," Scotland and North cried clearly upset and Ireland laughed.

"At least you didn't kill America."

"He did have to go to the doctor though," Wales pointed out. 

"Yeah but at least he's alive."

"Not for long if this happens again," Scotland grumbled.

"Losers. Over protective losers," England said smiling fondly shaking his head. They laughed and hugged him. "But I love you guys anyways," he said chuckling.

"We love you too," they chorused cuddling with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love overprotective big brothers!! I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Also if someone could tell me how to get this site to keep my letters bold it would be much appreciated.


	21. Ch.20 AAwww! Who’s Our Cute Little England?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wales turns England into a toddler.

Wales scowled at England for calling him a crybaby about Scotland trying to kill SweetPea. Wales had to hide in the closet with him again and put a spell on the door crying trying to protect his angel. (*Cough* Demon! *Cough*) He went through a spell book and found one that said it would make the person it is cast on sensitive to everything. So England would be crying all day tomorrow then he’d be the crybaby. Wales smirked setting everything up then did the spell quietly over his little brother’s sleeping form.   
Then when his body glowed a little and faded Wales walked out to go to bed. The next morning England yawned squeakily little hand covering his mouth then he blinked. He stared at his hand then screeched. The fairies shushed him panicked. 

“England Wales cast a spell on you last night. Now you will be aware of your actions and all but you won’t be able to fight the child emptions and tendencies. Basically you’ll have your adult mind only to understand situations but you’ll also be a kid. You won’t be able to fight it. You have a toddler’s emotions, tendencies, and mindset. So don’t be too upset at yourself if something happens later you know you shouldn’t do but you do it anyways and don’t be ashamed of acting like a toddler when you can’t help it,” she said quickly. England blinked at her then brought his little fist to his mouth face crumpling. “England shhhh.” 

“I don’t want to be small! I want to be adult me,” he wailed. “ALBA,” he screamed running from his room wailing and ran into Scotland’s. He bounced a few times then managed to get on his bed. “Alba! Wales casted a spell on me! You said no casting spells on each other anymore! You said no! Go beat him up,” he sobbed shaking him. 

Scotland blinked at him confused then his eyes widened and he brought him close. The fairies explained everything to him. He nodded and looked at England. 

“Let’s go make breakfast. After we eat then we will beat up Wales,” he said carrying him close to his chest as he got out of bed. England flailed. 

“Don’t carry me like a baby!” 

“Well then I’ll carry you like a brat then,” Scotland said playfully slinging him upside down carrying him by his ankles. He squealed with delight staring at the floor. “Wonder if the fairies can shrink another pair of clothes,” Scotland hummed shaking him a little earning giggles. He swung him on top of his shoulders next. England clutched his head grinning. 

“We didn’t shrink the first one. Plus, we can’t shrink things at the moment because Wales’ spell sucked a lot of magic from us and you four just so it could work.” 

“I’ll beat him. Guess we’ll go shopping a little later. You can’t wear pajama’s all day we have places to go,” Scotland said looking up at England. 

“I like pajamas,” England said swinging his leg banding his heel on his chest. 

“You do that again I’ll bit it off,” Scotland teased earning giggles.

England did it again. Scotland snarled nipping his toes little earning a squeal and laughter. Scotland chuckled pressing a kiss to his wiggling toes then set him down once in the kitchen. He pulled things out to make breakfast England latched onto his leg. Scotland stood at the stove England staring up at him with wide innocent eyes. Scotland let him have little taste testing bites here and there smiling softly at him. England was too cute for his own good. Well he always was but like this more so than usual. England saw Wales come in and glared. 

“Um. What,” Wales asked confused. 

“You did this,” Scotland said glaring. 

“I did not I………….”

“You screwed up the spell,” a fairy said bluntly. 

“Oh,” he said frowning. “Sorry.” 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it you fucker,” England cried then squealed in pain when a harsh swat landed to his butt. 

“Don’t use words like that. You’re too little.” 

“I’m am adult!” 

“You’re also a toddler now hush.” 

“You hush you big stupid bastard,” England wailed beating his side with a fist.

He paused and whimpered pitifully at the look Scotland started giving him. He found himself in the corner butt stinging and burning. 

“Did you really need to do that,” Wales asked hearing him cry in the corner in the other room. 

“He’s too little to pop in the mouth. I usually slap his jaws when he cusses at me for no reason and hits me. But he’s little and a child for the most part.” 

“Ok explain this spell.”

Scotland explained it to him as he cooked then gave North a look when he walked in cooing cradling England close telling him that he wouldn’t let big mean Scotland hurt him anymore. England just snuggled close sucking up all the attention he could get while sniffling, face hidden in his chest. 

At breakfast England frowned not able to eat at the table in the chair. He couldn’t reach his plate. He peered over then reached across grabbing Ireland’s shirt and hauling himself into his lap. Ireland ruffled his hair and started feeding him and himself. England scowled swatting the hand that poked his side later. 

“No,” he spat and kept swatting when the finger kept poking at his sides and belly.

He let out a small giggle when it poked his ticklish belly again. Hands stole him and fingers tickled him. He squealed and laughed. 

“Don’t stay mad at me wee one you know you deserved it,” Scotland said then blew a raspberry on his belly. England laughed harder. “Are you still mad,” he asked slowing his   
tickles. England shook his head quickly. “Are you sure,” he teased earning nods from his baby brother who didn’t want to be tickled anymore. Scotland smiled and kissed his   
cheek. 

They went shopping for him an outfit later. He screeched at the one that was offered and screamed about how ugly it was and he wouldn’t wear something like that. Wales patted   
Scotland’s head as he sat in the corner having a moment of depression dark cloud over his head. “It would look so cute one him,” he whimpered. 

“There there Scottie. I know it would but England’s never liked things like that.” 

“I can’t believe he said he hated kilts.” 

“Well……..He called it a skirt but still.” 

“It’s a kilt,” he spat. 

“Skirt,” Wales said smirking then laughed groaning when he got elbowed in the stomach. 

The others came up later and said they got him an outfit smirking evilly about it England pouting. They went to the bathroom and led him into a stall to change alone. England   
pouted coming out. He was in jeans and a green shirt with a cute little bear on it with I’m adorable below the bear. Then he had green little sneakers on. 

“How did you manage to get him to wear that,” Scotland asked looking at them. 

“Easy,” Ireland said shrugging. “All you got to do is threaten to spank him,” he said smirking. 

“You will not!” Scotland cried clutching England close. 

“Calm down I said threaten. Though I probably would have done it if he didn’t do it,” he teased making England hide his face into Scotland’s chest. 

“I wouldn’t let you,” Scotland said scowling. 

“Says the man that has already done it.” 

“He was being naughty! You’re just being an arse to him!” 

“I still got him to wear this and he wouldn’t wear your skirt.” 

“Kilt,” Scotland spat. 

“Whatever let’s go eat.” 

They went home later and started working on a reversal spell in the study while England was napping. England woke to the window sliding open. France grinned at him and cooed holding chains. England screeched then France soon threw him in the trunk. England wailed in there scared. France looked at Romania who flashed over. 

“Now flash us and the car to my house and your blackmail will never reach anyone.” 

“I can’t believe I’m helping you,” he mumbled then flashed them over to France’s place. 

France gave him the papers then got England out of the trunk. He tied him to a chair when he tried to kill him. 

“Naughty naughty England. Don’t be mean,” he said shaking a finger at him. 

“I’ll fucking kill you,” he screeched. 

“I just wanted to spend time with you! You’re cute and Scotland sent me a picture of you,” he screeched back. 

“I hope you die!” 

“That’s mean!” 

“You kidnapped me,” England wailed then started bawling and France was trying to calm him. 

 

Scotland looked up when the fairies started projecting magic. He saw France trying to sooth a wailing tied up England. He twitched grin breaking out on his face. He started   
laughing walking out of the room with the others laughing with him crazily and picking up weapons to murder France. Prussia barged in and saw them. 

“Ummm. Is this a bad time to come see you? I decided to stop by because Germany is going to France’s house to handle some business so I figured I’d just stay here then he’ll fly   
over here and stay a night with me. But if it’s a bad time………….”

“Germany is at France,” North hissed grabbing his shoulders. 

“Ja.” 

“Tell him to find England! He was turned small and he’s a toddler and France kidnapped him,” Scotland roared. 

Prussia face palmed. Why did his friend keep kidnapping people? He should know better from the time he kidnapped Norway and Denmark nearly killed him. 

“Ja ok I’ll call him,” he dialed his number. “Germany are you at his house yet?”

“Ja. Why?” 

“England got turned into a kid. France kidnapped him. Bring him back. Bitte.” 

“Ja ok,” Germany said shrugging as he was let in by a maid. 

“Also bring France they want to beat him.” 

“Ok.” 

“Danke.” 

“Welcome.” 

“Bye.” 

“Bye bruder,” Germany said hanging up then France went to him. 

“I’ll just get us some wine.” 

“Danke.” When France went away Germany went on his search. He opened the door to the room he heard crying from. “England? Don’t worry I’ll get you free,” he said walking in. 

Then pain exploded in the back of his head. He hit the floor and started to get up. The metal crashed over his head again repeatedly until he passed out. 

“I’m a terrible person,” France wailed tying him up bloody pan to the side. 

“You’re damn right you are,” England screeched eyes wide. 

France took a picture crying then sent it to Romania. Who called immediately. 

“YOU ATTACKED GERMANY?!”

“I PANICKED! HE WAS GOING TO SET ENGLAND FREE!” 

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT PRUSSIA IS GOING TO DO TO YOU?! HURTING HIM IS WORSE THAN THE TIME YOU KIDNAPPED NORWAY AND DENMARK TRIED TO SLAUGHTER YOU! 

“HE DID SLAUGHTER ME! I DIED! I WOKE IN THE HOSPITAL! HE WAS LOOMING OVER ME AND BEAT ME UNTIL I WAS DEAD AGAIN!” 

“YOU SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED THAT! NORWAY IS THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE AND YOU KIDNAPPED HIM! ANYWAYS THIS IS WORSE! YOU KNOW HOW PROTECTIVE PRUSSIA IS OVER HIS   
BROTHER! YOU ALSO HAVE TO DEAL WITH IRELAND! THAT’S HIS BOYFRIEND YOU JUST BEAT INTO UNCONCIOUSNESS. HE’S JUST AS PROTECTIVE AS PRUSSIA OVER HIM! THEN THERE   
IS THE FACT YOU ALSO KIDNAPPED ENGLAND! YOU THINK SCOTLAND IS GOING TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT SHIT?!”

“I’M GOING TO DIE FIFTY TIMES IN A ROW,” France wailed. 

“In the most in humane ways possible,” Romania said bluntly.

 

France hung up and started crying harder. 

 

Ireland carried down the bowl of popcorn smiling. They used magic to show what was happening and couldn’t wait to see Germany slaughter France. By the time they got the   
magic to project what was going on they saw France crying tying an unconscious Germany up with blood pooling around his head, France’s pan set aside covered in blood. Then heard his conversation with Romania. They looked at Prussia who started laughing pulling out a gun walking for the door then at Ireland who was twitching. They grabbed Prussia and all of them flashed over. France screamed running with Prussia on his heels snarling. Ireland joined in. Scotland untied England who wailed into his chest, his poor little heart racing almost having a panic attack. France should know not to kidnap toddler. It scared the hell out of them. After France died and came back a lot only to be killed again. Some reason he kept coming back every five minutes then they’d slaughter him of course keeping England outside and playing with Wales so he wouldn’t be traumatized even more. After three hours they flashed back to their house and fussed over Germany worried. He woke eventually and blinked up at them. 

“Bruder?” 

“West! Are you ok? Does it still hurt?” 

“It hurts a lot,” he groaned cradling his head. 

“I’m taking him to the doctor for pain medicine. Then going home. Resting at home might make him feel more relaxed.” 

“I’ll flash you there and home,” Ireland said then did so. 

Scotland set up England’s bath for him and got him undressed. He snorted amused seeing the bears on his underwear North and Ireland forced him to get. England peered at him with wide green eyes from the tub as he scrubbed his hair for him. Scotland leaned down and kissed his nose. 

After his bath was done England suddenly splashed soapy water into his face. Scotland sputtered and splashed him back. England was soon screeching and laughing having a   
splash fight with Scotland. Wales got them to stop after twenty minutes while laughing at the two. Scotland grinned after getting a shower and seeing the fuss England was putting up because he didn’t want to wear clothes. 

He went streaking down the halls dodging Ireland then squealed with laughter when North caught him. North grinned kissing his cheek then got him dressed. England went back to his adult mind by then for a minute and was a blushing mess at what he just did. After they turned on cartoons for him. The toddler side kicked back in and he watched with wide eyes entranced by the show. He fell asleep eventually in Scotland’s lap who went off to bed after noticing he finally fell asleep. He figured they’d find a reversal spell in the morning. 

 

“Wake up dumb idiot. I’m hungry,” England demanded smacking Scotland’s face the next morning. 

Scotland cracked an eye and saw he was back to normal. England stared at him a minute when he just kept staring silently at his little brother. His hand reached out slowly and smacked Scotland’s face again. Scotland snatched him down and started tickling him. England struggled laughing. Scotland smirked amused. His little brother was bigger now. But sometimes he was just a child at heart. Scotland wouldn’t trade that for the world. He loved how playful England was. He was a giant kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for reading!


	22. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nations play baseball together!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!!!!

The countries were having a huge party at the park in America. Some were scattered around the lake others on the baseball field. Ireland and America were choosing teams.

"Scotland," Ireland said bored. Scotland went to his side.

"France," America said.

"North."

"Canada."

"Wales."

"England."

Ireland hung his mouth open and America grinned.

"No," England screeched latching onto Wales. "I don't care how much I love you! I have to be on the same team as them!"

"Get your ass over here Iggy."

"NO! WALES HE'S TRYING TO TEAR US APART!"

"YOU BASTARD YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

"YES I CAN!"

NO! HE'S MY BABY BROTHER!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN," America yelled laughing and Canada pried a fake crying England from Wales and took him to their side.

"I miss you already," England cried reaching out.

"Oh I miss you too," Wales cried reaching out also.

"You two stop the dramatics. Anyways. I want Russia," Ireland said.

"Denmark."

"Spain."

"Turkey."

"Hungary."

"Germany," America said smirking. Ireland picked up a bat threateningly.

"You take that back," He hissed.

"Nope."

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE SHIT! I LET YOU HAVE MY BROTHER! YOU AREN'T TAKING MY BOYFRIEND TOO," he roared charging at him with the bat. America ran screaming.

"How sweet," Hungary cooed at Germany making his face turn red. 

Ireland went on a dramatic rant about how America couldn't have Germany because he would never let his boyfriend be on someone else's team. Then swore America was only trying to break their love apart by making them on different teams. Then America laughed making Ireland go on a rant about their love and how they couldn't be separated while trying to kill him with the baseball bat. Germany hid his face into his hands turning redder. His brothers snickered at him. Ireland came back soon panting with blood on his bat.

"He said he'll take Saxony instead."

"But you couldn't get me back," England yelled.

"He was being stubborn. Then ranted about how I couldn't have his boyfriend on my team if he couldn't have mine on his. So we compromised. Sorry," He said shrugging.   
"Germany is on my team that's all that matters," He said latching onto him. Germany started shoving him away making him whine. "Don't be mean!"

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"Because you have a stupid face," Germany screamed face still red.

"Aw but you love my stupid face," he teased snatching him close. Germany struggled face turning darker embarrassed. "You didn't deny it." He cheered.

"Shut up," he yelled slapping him. Ireland laughed holding his cheek.

"You're so cute!"

"Shut up Ireland!"

"Fine I'll leave you alone," he said chuckling and holding him still with his arms around his waist. "You're turn to pick again America. "

"Hesse."

"Prussia."

"Bavaria."

"Australia."

"South Korea."

"North Korea."

"China."

"Hong Kong."

"Japan."

"Romania."

"Norway," America said sweat dropping as Denmark glared wanting him to pick Norway so they could be on the same team.

"Sweden."

"Iceland."

"Finland."

"Get over here Austria."

"Finally. Wise choice."

"You were the only one left."

"Still."

"Why are you even playing?"

"Hungary made me."

"Well let's start!"

"Wales," England said seriously.

"What?"

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU," he screeched running at him and hugging him.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU TOO! NO MATTER WHAT! WE WILL NOT BE ENEMIES! EVEN IF WE ARE ON OPPOSITE SIDES!"

"YAYYY!"

"I LOVE YOU BABY BROTHER!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO BIG BROTHER!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND COME ON!"

"NO! WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT!"

"WELL STO…."

"I SAID WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT DAMN IT," Wales interrupted with a screech.

"OK GEEZE," Ireland yelled holding his hands in surrender. 

 

Wales could be scary sometimes. Wales and England clung to each other a moment longer then ran to their teams.England formulated a plot standing on third base Germany by him watching Prussia get ready to pitch too Austria. There was only enough time for Austria to actually hit it so they could win the game or for Prussia to strike him out. Which would probably happen. But If England could steal to home he could at least make them tie the game and settle on that. As long as he didn't lose he didn't care. But first he had to distract Germany so he couldn't warn Prussia he was stealing and so Prussia couldn't throw it to him so he could tag him. He noticed something moving by the fence. He grinned at his luck. A skinny stray puppy was walking around whimpering.

"Hey Germany," England said tapping him.

"I told you I'm not throwing my glove at Prussia's head so you can tie the game."

"No look over there!"

"That's stupid I'm not falling for that."

"No really there is a stray puppy wandering around!"

"Nein there isn't."

"Yes there is," England hissed pointing. "Aww it's licking its injured little paw," he whined. "Now it's trying to walk to Russia," he exclaimed.

 

Germany's head snapped to where he pointed. He saw the black puppy. His eyes widened and started sparkling. His face turned into one of pure innocence as he wondered off quickly toward the puppy. England laughed and started running. Scotland laughed from second screaming for Prussia. Prussia whirled about to throw it to Germany but noticed he was by the fence trying to coax a puppy to him.

"WEST," he yelled grinning and threw the ball to home as Scotland moved to third to catch the ball if England were to dart back. 

England charged toward home grinning. Wales stared at him a moment then tossed the ball aside and let him get base. Cuba called the end of the game laughing his ass off at the show. England dove onto Wales grinning. Wales started laughing.

"Ireland! Aren't you pissed at your boyfriend and brother throwing the game," Hungary teased.

"I could never be pissed at angel. Wales on the other hand better start running."

"Angel," America snorted. "More like Demon," he said then grinned sheepishly at the angry green eyes that landed on him and the threatening red ones. "Kidding."

"Bruder I have a puppy," Germany said appearing by him holding the dirty puppy to his chest.

"West we have enough dogs. You got two more just last week."

'But he trusted me. He limped up to me. I can't just leave him bruder," Germany insisted.

"Germany we already have five dogs at home."

"Bruder," Germany said giving him wide pleading eyes. "I love him already. Don't make me give him up," he said innocently.

"This is all your fault," Prussia said jabbing a finger at England who had walked up. "I don't know how! But I know you had something to do with it!"

"I pointed the dog out to him," England admitted. "But it's your own fault you can't tell him no!"

"You try saying no to that face," he screeched pointing at Germany who still looked as innocent as a child with Saxony latched onto him cooing about how they would keep the   
puppy.

"You're so cute," Ireland gushed tackle hugging Germany.

"Go away," Germany screeched blush spreading across his face.

"No. You're cute and lovable. I want to hold you," Ireland said grinning sitting on his butt pulling Germany to sit between his leg holding him against his chest. 

Germany glared at the ground face pink but kept his face mashed against his chest hidden from the others so they couldn't see his blush. Saxony sat up glaring since he had been   
knocked down by Ireland's tackle hug also. Ireland glared back snarl forming holding Germany possessively. He didn't want anyone stealing Germany from him while they were having a moment. Especially not one of his brothers. England laughed at the scene.

"So you aren't telling him no," he teased Prussia.

"Nein. I can't. Look how happy he is! I can't ruin that!"

"How sweet," he teased.

"Shut it. You wouldn't say no to a face like that either."

"Scotland could."

"Scotland also doesn't have a soul," Prussia said with a snort. Scotland smacked them both appearing behind them.

"I didn't even say it," England cried.

"You still insulted me on the bases."

"You were the one threatening to beat my arse."

"You were the one kicking me."

"Well you were ignoring me!"

"Because you were trying to distract me!"

"You wouldn't give me kisses back when I kissed your cheek a thousand times being sweet and you just ignored my love!"

"Oh you want a kiss back huh," Scotland said snatching him close and planting slobbery kisses to his cheek.

"You're gross! Stop! That's not a kiss that's practically drooling on me! Quit it Scott Scott! Let me go! You're so weird and gross," England howled struggling but was laughing.

"It's my job as big brother," Scotland said smirking and released him.

England kicked him in the shin and ran. Scotland tore after him grinning then Wales chased him screaming for him to leave their baby brother alone. North just started chasing Scotland and tried to stop him because he was bored. Ireland just kept holding Germany smiling amused as the blushing mess in his arms ignoring his crazy siblings. Prussia rolled his eyes then went to where they were sitting and tore Ireland's arms off Germany then soccer kicked his head. Ireland fell back. Germany looked at Ireland eyes wide then up at Prussia then ducked his head letting out a small laugh hand over his mouth covering his grin. Prussia laughed pulling him to his feet. Then led him to go get something to eat from the food table being sure to step on Ireland as he went by. Ireland groaned then got up and trailed after them slinging an arm around Germany.

"You ever wonder if Ireland likes being beat," England called back to the others as he ran. He got shrugs from his big brothers.

"Probably," Wales said.

Their chase lasted another twenty minutes until Scotland just gave up and went to go eat. Though he did smear a fork full of his food on England's face later when he was sitting by him. England just laughed and cleaned it off. He didn't feel like running again. For now, he would watch North trying to kill America for feeding England off his fork trying to be romantic. Which made North's over protectiveness kick in for God knows what reason. He probably just wanted an excuse to hit America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!!


	23. Snack Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they try to fix a snack machine? Weird shit.

The king sat the Kirkland's down with their bosses standing arms crossed. England peered at them curiously. Then looked at Ireland. Ireland's mouth twitched in amusement as England started mouthing about how ugly his boss was.

"England I can read lips," Ireland's boss snapped.

"Damn."

"Shut up."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Make me!"

"Anyways let's address the situation at hand," The king said then slipped in a video. 

They fast forwarded until they saw England at the snack machine. He put money in it and pushed the buttons for his snacks bouncing on his heels waiting then stopped. He pressed against the glass. Then started shaking the machine in anger. He shook it until it fell over and glass sprayed everywhere. He stared at it then lifted it back up. Then flipped it off and stole an arm full of snacks then threw money down and left. They fast forwarded it. Ireland walked in stared at the machine started stealing snacks and threw a twenty down after taking them all and left.

"You two…."

"No no. Shush. This was in the other snack room," the king said and it switched to the other. 

Scotland was buying snacks then his got stuck. He shook it. When it didn't fall he punched the glass making it shatter stared a minute then shrugged and stole a bunch of snacks and left. Wales came in later and just took some from the machine and walked out. Workers started pouring in to steal some then suddenly England was there and shot several rounds out of his gun at the ceiling making them scatter them stole the snacks for himself and left. The king looked at them unimpressed.

"Really? You four? Really?"

"It stole my food. I was hungry."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Why was North the only good one?"

"He's lame that's why!"

"Scottie England's being mean to me again," North tattled.

"England," Scotland warned.

"Well he is," England mumbled with a pout crossing his arms.

"Aw I know he is don't worry," Ireland said hugging. "Mean Scottie and North just like ganging up on my England don't they?"

"They're always mean to me," England said innocently hugging him back.

"Well I'll beat them up sometime for you," Ireland promised smirking at the two making faces at him.

"Thank you," England said innocently as possible snuggling his face into his chest.

"You need to stop being a brat England," Scotland yelled grinning, stealing him and tickling him until he apologized.

"You four owe us money for the machines."

"Oooorrrr," Wales cut in. "We can fix them and it'll all be ok."

"Oh? And how will you do that?"

"Our magic."

"Fine whatever just fix it," The king sighed.

"YAY," Wales screamed and ran off. 

His brothers followed him. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. The machine went back to normal. They almost walked out until a light flashed and a girl tumbled out of   
the light. She blinked at them. She was thin, blonde hair matching England's, hair was in pigtails, a black and red skirt with chains on it and shredded leggings, and a band t-shirt,   
she also had England's eyes.

"The fuck are you," England asked.

"I'm England," she spat. "Where the hell am I," she demanded.

"No I'm England," England yelled.

"Shut up no you aren't!"

"Yes I am," England cried then grabbed Scotland's arms. "You tell that bitch I'm England," he hissed.

"Hey bitch," Scotland said bluntly and a threatening aura surrounded her. "There is only one England and that's my little brother. So fuck off and tell us who you really are."

"How dare you Scotland," she seethed then the light flashed and another four appeared. 

 

Scotland blinked at himself. Then the two Norths circled each other. Wales blinked at the woman in front of him. The two Ireland's started sizing each other up.

"Who are you," Wales asked the woman.

"Wales."

"Ok I see what's going on here," Scotland said face palming. "Your stupid spell opened up a portal to another dimension where apparently you two are girls," he barked at Wales.

"Oops," Wales said at the same time the girl him said it.

"Snack machine," Ireland asked.

"Yes," the other Ireland groaned.

"Wales?"

"Yes."

"Goddammit Wales."

"Sorry," they both spat. England was looking at the girl him thoughtfully.

"So I'm a hot woman in another universe."

She laughed.

"And I'm a sexy man in another universe."

"You two hush."

"But Scottie! I'm hot," England yelled.

"Well nice know your Scotland has a stick up his arse too," England2 said.

"Is your over protective too?"

"Yes."

"GAY! Let's go somewhere else and cause chaos."

"I like you," She said taking his arm and walking away with him. The others sweat dropped.

"Oh God there's two of them," They all thought in horror. 

 

Then chased after the two brits. They eventually found them in a club dancing men surrounding them grinning. America was there for some strange reason and laughing dancing with the two. Another light flashed and another America appeared. He snarled attacking America.

"Don't dance with my Alice," he roared.

The two got in a fist fight civilians fleeing and the two England laughing hard.

"Your boyfriend gets crazy jealous too," England yelled laughing.

"Yes," she yelled laughing.

"You two. Back to the building now! We have to sort this out," Scotland2 barked.

"Don't want to," she said crossing her arms then was scooped up by him.

"I swear you're more trouble than you're worth." he grumbled strolling out.

"What's that supposed to mean," she screeched flailing in his arms.

"Hey! Scottie number two you can't be mean to other me," England screamed chasing them and punching him in the spine knocking him over. 

He grabbed Alice and ran away with her. The others groaned and went on another chase. England sat at the table with the other him both drinking tea but she went silent.

"I hate it when he says things like that," she whispered.

"I know what you mean," he said quietly.

"He doesn't understand I'm just playing around and do things I do so they won't be stressed all the time. I play around so they can smile. But some things I find fun gets me in   
trouble and Scotland usually has to bail me out," she said and lowered her head.

"And he gets mean when he has to. And you feel like all you do is cause him trouble. You feel like a nuisance and you want to do better but the harder you try the worse the   
situation gets. So you feel stuck and worthless when you have to ask him to come save you. Because once again you're causing him problems. So you wonder if all you'll ever be is just trouble for him. Making you wonder if he would be better off if you just left and never spoke to him again. So that way you won't burden him anymore," England said quietly.

"How'd you know," she sniffed tears falling.

"Well. I'm you technically so I do the same things you do and I fell the same way every single damn day," he said staring into his glass. "Every day. I wonder if it would be better if I   
left and just did my work and never spoke to him. So I'll stop being a burden, stop causing him trouble, and stop being the worst little brother anyone could as for. I've done a lot of horrible things to him and he keeps sticking around and taking care of me regardless. After everything I have done in my past. He forgave me. But I don't feel like I deserve forgiveness," he said his own tears falling.

"I know exactly what you mean," Alice whispered.

After finishing their tea, they scrubbed their eyes then walked out of the little diner. Then bumped into the others.

"There you two are. Let's go we figured out how to get us back," Wales said grabbing England's wrist. England huffed then followed after a minute.

"Hey," Scotland2 said after walking a few minute's grabbing Alice's chin and tilting her head. "You been crying," he asked brows furrowed.

"No," she said bluntly.

"Alice,” he warned.

"I said I haven't. Drop it," she said pulling her chin away arms crossed walking ahead. England quickened his pace and walked beside her.

"I'm not going to drop it. Ali. You know you can tell me," Scotland2 said speeding up.

"Somethings I can't tell you," she said not looking at him. "Somethings I can only keep to myself because only I understand," she said simply.

"You know. It kind of looks like our brat has been crying too," Ireland hummed making England's head stop toward him in shock then his whole face turned red embarrassed and   
he looked away with a scowl.

"Wee one what's wrong," Scotland asked frowning touching his arm.

"Nothing," he yelled snatching it away with a glare making him recoil at his rudeness and anger.

"Fine brat see if I care," he grumbled.

"Good! I don't want you too!"

"Well good! I don't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine," Scotland barked back and both looked away glaring at the ground arms crossed both clearly sulking. Scotland2 and England2 stared at them. Then ducked their heads   
hands shooting over their mouths laughing quietly.

"Do we act like that," she snickered.

"Yes. You do," Wales2 said amused.

"Well now I know why everyone laughs at us," Scotland2 hummed slinging an arm around her and grinned down at her. "We fight like brats."

"You start it," she teased. 

The two continued to tease each other all the way back while the other two kept sulking. The two Irelands did the right spell to send them back and the light glowed. The other America went in first glaring at America. Then Ireland2 hugged Ireland and went toward it.

"Wait," Ireland called.

"What?"

"Is Germany a blushing mess over there too when you try to be affectionate," he asked grinning.

"Oh hell yeah," Ireland2 said grinning. "She beats me all the time with her older brother Prussia," he said holding up his phone with a picture of Germany and Prussia on it.

"Dude she has a nice rack," Ireland exclaimed.

"Doesn't yours?"

"No Germany is a boy."

"Oh. Well is he hot?"

"Drop dead sexy," Ireland said showing a picture of him.

"Damn," he said grinning.

"Prussia is the same as your Prussia," Ireland told him. Ireland2 laughed.

"Well bye," he said waving and walked into the portal. Wales hugged Wales by after talking about Canada a minute. Then Norths hugged and North2 went in. Scotland2 grinned at   
Scotland.

"Well good luck with that one," he said amused.

"I'll need it. He's always up to something," Scotland sighed. England looked away glaring at the ground. England2 frowned.

"You know," she said meekly tucked into Scotland2's side. "It hurts his feelings when you say things like that." She said quietly eyes wide and innocent.

"Does not go away now bye," England said pushing at her eyes widening.

"You know I was thinking maybe if you talked to him about how you've been feeling you wouldn't be as sad," she said then was pushed again.

"Speak for yourself! Take your own advice," he cried face red. "You're the one that went into tears after two seconds of talking about it so maybe you should be the one talking to   
your Scotland not me," he yelled making her face go red.

 

"You cried at the end," she screeched embarrassed.

"Did not," he yelled shoving her into the portal.

"She cried?"

"Yeah she did. It was your fault! Now go after her."

"Why was she crying?"

"Because you said she's more trouble than she's worth. She doesn't like being trouble for you so when you said it that hurt her feelings!"

"Why would she thinks she's trouble for me," he sighed.

"Because she just does! She knows she caused problems and you have to bail her out a lot! So she thinks she's a burden on you! So shut up and go away! Go make her feel better,"   
he yelled giving him a hard shove. He stumbled back. Hands appeared on the portal.

"Don't go ratting me out when you feel the same way," she yelled.

"Get back in there before I hurt you," England yelled shoving her head.

"Well at least I can admit I feel like a burden. You just lie about it," she huffed then dropped back down.

"Looks like we have to talking to do with our wee ones," Scotland2 said looking at Scotland.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Scotland sighed. They shook hands and Scotland2 went into the portal and it shut. Scotland face palmed seeing his blonde headed little brother was   
missing and sighed searching for him. "You know," Scotland said later kneeling down in the tiny closet. "That I'll always find you so give up on hiding," he said smoothing his hair. England stayed silent knees pulled to his chest. "England talk to me."

"No. Some things. I can't talk to you about. So leave me the fuck alone," he said dully pushing passed him and walking away. Scotland started after him then Ireland caught his   
wrist.

"Let him go. He'll tell you eventually," he said softly. "For now give him space."

"Fine," Scotland sighed and they watched their baby brother disappear around the corner as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!


	24. You Don't Always Have To Do Everything Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England trying to handle everything alone.

England sat at his desk running a hand through his hair. He wondered what idiot let the paper work get backed up until it was four boxes full then decided to send it to him. His boss told him it had to be done within a week. A freaking week. Considering the size of these boxes he had to hard ass it through the days and only work not anything else. He focused back on the papers in front of him. 

He felt a little glad that the first four days he would be alone because the others were on trips to see their boyfriends. He didn't need his brothers scolding him about not resting and all that. He would be fine he just had to focus on getting everything done. Maybe even before they got back. The first day was fine. His eyes were a little sore from reading the tiny print and typing on the computer. His back ached from sitting all day and he had a headache but he felt fine other than that. He even resorted to drinking coffee to stay awake all night to work on it. 

The second day he felt a little worse after lunch. He was getting more sore from being at a desk all day and his throat was scratchy from making so many calls. His nerves were on edge from being on hold or having to fight with people over the phone. But he had to do it. He handled the UK business. Sure his brothers got paperwork so they could handle certain things themselves but when it came to something that had to do with all four of them he handled it. He sighed after dinner body screaming for rest and nerves screaming for him to calm down before his blood pressure got any higher. He decided to take a bath to calm himself down some. 

Then after thirty minutes in there he went back to work. He pulled an all-nighter again. The third day he felt as though he was barely scraping by with everything. The fourth day he did sleep for two hours at his desk before bolting awake. Then went back to working hard and fast to make up for lost time. By the fifth day at lunch they all got back laughing because they got home at the same time by coincidence. They started unpacking their bags to wash clothes then ate some food. 

They noticed a certain blonde headed brother hadn't been cleaning dishes after himself and went to tease him. They found him in the study where they did paperwork. Talking on the phone tiredly running a hand through his messy hair stifling a cough or two in his arm. The dark circles around his eyes stood out on his pale skin. Red stained his cheeks from a fever that was starting up, his hand was shaky that held the phone. His voice sounded drained and hoarse as he talked.

"Yeah I got it. Mmm it'll take some time but I'll get it done. Yeah I know this should all be done soon. I'll have it done in two days," England mumbled messing with a corner on a box of papers. He mumbled a bye after a minute and hung up. He peered at his brothers tiredly. "What," he asked brows furrowed.

"Erm. Just came to see you laddie since we haven't been home. How are things going?"

"Fine."

"Doesn't seem fine," Wales said frowning.

"It's fine."

"England."

"Go away I'm very busy," He snapped gesturing at the paperwork.

"You're making yourself sick. Why don't you rest and…."

"NO," he snapped grouchily. "GET OUT I SAID I WAS BUSY!"

"There isn't a reason to be yelling," North said frowning.

"OUT! NOW," England roared eyes flashing. They scowled.

"Fine all we wanted to do was help," Wales spat then they walked out. England glared after them then went back to work.

"WHAT," he screeched the next morning. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WANT IT TODAY?!" he roared. "WELL THIS IS BLOODY FANTASIC! I STILL HAVE A BOX OF THAT SHIT TO DO!   
NO WAY ARE THEY GETTING IT TODAY," he barked slamming a fist on the desk. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'LL BACK OUT OF THE DEAL IF IT ISN'T TURNED IN TODAY! I HAD A WEEK! I STILL HAVE TOMORROW! WHY CAN'T THEY WAIT," he screamed. His sighed in defeat after a few minutes. "Yeah I'll get it done somehow," he said softly. Then hung up the phone eyes blank and dull smothering a cough into his arm. He started back on the paper work until the others walked in.

"By your yelling it seems like you're stuck in a bad place," North said crossing his arms.

"It's fine. I'll handle it."

"This is not fine. You are shaking from exhaustion," Wales snapped.

"I said I got it."

"Shut up no you don't."

"I do too!"

"What are you trying to prove by this?!"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you being so damn stubborn?!"

"BECAUSE IF I CAN'T EVEN DO THIS IT WILL ONLY PROVE WHAT YOU SAID BACK THEN! WHEN WE WERE DISCUSSING WHO WOULD REPRESENT US! YOU FOUR SAID I WOULDN'T BE   
ABLE TO HANDLE IT," he screamed standing. "IF I CAN'T DO THIS AND YOU HAVE TO HELP IT'LL PROVE WHAT YOU SAID! AND I'LL BE A BURDEN AGAIN BECAUSE YOU ARE BAILING   
ME OUT AGAIN," he screeched.

"England that's not what it proves. Everyone needs help sometimes," Wales soothed walking toward him. The way England kept looking at him made him stop he looked like a   
caged lion. "England we were wrong back then. You've been doing a great job. But even you need help sometimes. It's not being a burden it's just life. Everyone needs help," he said holding his hands in surrender.

"No they don't. Just me! Because I'm being a failure," he whimpered then burst into tears.

"Wee one," Scotland exclaimed rushing to him and holding him close. England wailed into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he chanted over and over. Scotland held him tighter.

"Sorry for what? Your boss giving you all this shit last minute? That you're so stressed and exhausted it made you have a break down resulting in you bursting into tears? Because   
if that's it don't apologize."

"I'm sorry I don't how to get it done in time," he whimpered.

"We'll handle it. Don't worry about it. Just calm down. Breathe slowly England. You're giving yourself a panic attack."

"But the paperwork."

"Listen to what I'm saying. We will finish it ok? You need to lay down and go to bed," Scotland said wiping the tears off his face. England's panicked eyes started dragging shut.   
"England," he asked then shook him a little. "England," he asked then his body went limp. He scooped him up and felt his head. "He has a very high fever. His body gave out. Little idiot never knows when to stop. He worked himself and made himself stress until his body collapsed for exhaustion," he said carrying him off to bed. 

He managed to get his fever to go down as the others worked on the papers. England woke the next morning fever glazed eyes staring at the ceiling blankly. He crawled out of bed and into Scotland's. Scotland woke then rolled his eyes pulling him close. England laid his burning cheek on his chest eyes shutting.

"We got it done in time. Don't you ever do that again," Scotland snapped. "You scared the hell out of me collapsing like that.

"Sorry," England whispered.

"On top of that you're also sick. With a high fever. You know better than that! What am I going to do with you," he scolded.

"Cuddle," England mumbled innocently.

"I don't think you deserve cuddles."

"I'll go to Ireland then."

"Don't you dare," he said tightening his grip making him giggle slightly. He smiled amused. 

"You need to learn you don't have to do everything alone. We're here for you. Don't pull another stunt like this," North spoke up from the doorway.

"Have you been watching us?"

"Yes."

"Freak," England muttered under his breath.

"You are so lucky you don't feel well. Or I would have beat you for that."

"Don't care," England said sticking out his tongue.

"Brat."

"Crybaby."

"Brat is awake," Ireland asked appearing.

"Yes."

"Glad to hear it. Worried me to death."

"Guys England isn't in his room," Wales said appearing.

"What did we just go over? With Ireland. Go away Wales you're late!"

"What," he asked confused.

"Go away!"

"Fine! Jerks!"

"No wait he needs to stay. I think we all need to have a talk with this little brat," Scotland said.

"I learned my lesson leave me alone," England mumbled into his chest pouting.

"No you haven't let's talk," Ireland said amused.

They spent twenty minutes talking and scolding. After they stopped they waited for a response. England simply huffed going back to sleep snuggling close to Scotland. They laughed at him amused then the other three climbed into bed with him and cuddled. Scotland sighed. He always ended up with his little brothers climbing in his bed for some reason. That's why he always had a big bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!


	25. ch.24 Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England being insecure about needing help.

England ran a hand through his hair frustrated.   
“How did this get messed up? If we can’t fix it there will be major problems piled on to the economy” he yelled at his boss.   
“I know! Now hush and let’s try to fix it,” England was jittery and nerves on edge.   
He was worried for what this could do to his brothers. He clenched his teeth hours later still not knowing how to fix it. He hated the ones that messed it up so bad. He would fire all those bastards. The door opened.   
“You called,” Scotland asked England’s boss.   
“Yes. We need your opinion on this. Some people not to be named screwed it up,” he growled. 

Scotland’s eyes scanned the documents. He frowned then sat and started scribbling and clicking away at the desk. Two hours later he had it all worked out. Everything was going to be ok. England felt himself shrink in his seat.   
‘There he goes again. Bailing you out of something you couldn’t fix. Always the one to fix everything. Always having to stop what he’s doing to help his complicated little brother,’ he thought. A hand laid on his head.   
“Ready to go home,” Scotland asked smiling.   
“No,” England said dully. “I have other things to do,” he said getting up and walking out leaving his confused big brother behind.  
He flashed over to his house. Things were getting dusty since he hadn’t been there in a while. He cleaned up then pulled out the clothes he had left there and changed. He ordered delivery food then watched Netflix on his tv. He kept his phone off when his brothers eventually kept calling him late that night. The next morning, he packed a bag knowing they would start searching. He knew a place Scotland would never look. He knew all of England’s hideaway places. But now he had a new one. Scotland’s own house. Scotland wouldn’t expect him there since Scotland probably knew him being upset had to do with him. So he flashed away into his house and made himself comfy.   
He liked Scotland’s house. It brought a feeling of safety and comfort for him. He felt secure. He could never understand how Scotland or something that had something to do with Scotland made him feel so comfortable, safe, and secure. More than likely because Scotland raised him. He always had this protective fatherly aura around him when dealing with his little brothers. Ever since their mom died it had always been Scotland to handle everything and make everything ok again. So it was a no brainer England would go seek out hiding at his house. Because he could be left alone and feel at ease there.  
He could relax and just ignore the world for a while. He curled up in Scotland’s bed that night cocooning himself in the blankets that smelled like him when he was started to get depressed again. He was starting to wonder about his sanity if Scotland’s scent which just consisted of outdoors, whiskey, and cigarette smoke could calm him. But Scotland made the scent smell nice because of how faint it was and them all mixed together evenly didn’t smell to bad. It suited his tall buff red headed brother. It suited him because of appearance and his personality, his crazy, father brother, over protective, quick tempered, but loving personality. England furrowed his brows slightly thinking of the quick tempered part. He wondered how much trouble he was going to get in for this.   
Especially since he pulled his battery and SD card out of his phone so they couldn’t track him. He was soaking in the tub taking a long bubble bath four days later when a hand dunked his head under the water. He thrashed trying to get back up then the hand was gone and he sat up sputtering and choking. Soap was in his eyes. He rubbed at them with a whine feeling a familiar presence beside him. A towel was shoved in his face wiping at his eyes gently. England opened his eyes and glared halfheartedly at him. 

“How did you find me but those idiots can’t?”   
“Call it a little brother thing,” Germany said smirking. “You wanted to hide where he wouldn’t look. But you also wanted a comforting presence. Nothing is more comforting than the house of your big brother who raised you. Because is smells like him ja,” he said smiling down at him cheekily.   
“Ja,” England mocked and laughed as his head got dunked again shutting his eyes and holding his breath this time. When he was let back up he wiped his eyes and peered up at him. “You sound like you speak from experience.”   
“I do. We do have the same living arrangements as you five. Prussia’s house is a comforting place to hide in.”   
“How sweet.”   
“Until he found out that’s where I hide.”   
“How did he manage that,” England said shocked.   
“Prussia,” Germany said in a mock serious voice. “Is smarter than we gave him credit for.” England mock gasped.   
“Say it isn’t so!”   
“It’s so. He learned a new skill.”   
“What’s that?”   
“Checking the mail.”   
“How does that……….”  
“I used to get the mail first get him to just give me the money and I would mail it off for him. I would ask for the amount he would pay because his house wasn’t being used. Then add my own money for the rest when I hide there because the bill would be higher. Because I used it. So that worked for about six months until he caught me adding money to the envelope one day was suspicious then he checked the mail before me one damn time and put two and two together.”   
“Did he tease you about it?”   
“Mercilessly.”   
“Did he to coo at you like you were the most adorable thing on the earth?”   
“Obviously he’s Prussia.”   
“Damn I hate it when Scotland does that. Wait but how does he know when you are over there. Like the times he finds you how does he find out? He can’t predict that by the mail.”  
“He’s Prussia. He knows my hiding place, always knows when I’m upset, then there he goes barging into his house like an ass and finding me.”   
“You’re calling him an arse for barging in but he owns that house,” England said laughing.   
“He’s an ass because I’m trying to hide from him. Then there he goes predicting where I’ll be. Then has the nerve to make me feel better,” Germany teased.   
“Why keep going there if he knows that’s where you’ll be?”   
“Don’t know. Part of me wants him to find me I guess so he can make it ok again. Same reason you’re sticking around here. You want Scotland to find you. So he can make everything ok. You know he’ll figure it out the longer you stay.”  
“I guess,” England said softly. “It’s still creepy you’re over here having a conversation with me while I’m naked,” he teased.   
“The bubbles are covering everything. Even if they weren’t it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. I’ve been drinking with you too many times to count.”   
“True,” England said laughing. “Seriously you creep. Shoo. I need to get dressed.”

Germany thumped his nose and walked out. He went downstairs at the same time Scotland came through the door.   
“Why are you in my……………Have you been running up my bill? I have been blaming England!”   
“Hey,” Germany yelled punching him in the gut making him double over. “I have not! I just found England! I was about to call you but you ruined everything! So did the mail! Fucking mail ruins everything,” he yelled throwing his hands up.   
“I’m sorry. You didn’t have to punch me,” Scotland groaned.   
“Did too. You accused me of things,” Germany said then England appeared on the steps.   
“Mail?”   
“Mail.”   
“Fucking mail,” England muttered. Scotland raised up punched Germany in the chest.   
“Don’t punch my nipple fucking red head,” he snapped punching him back.  
They threw punches calling each other names before grappling on the floor while England kept laughing. Scotland pinned Germany scowling.   
“Truce,” he growled finally.   
“Fine,” Germany growled. Scotland let him up. Germany went for the door.   
“See you at dinner,” Scotland called.   
“Ja whatever,” Germany said waving a hand around and left. England saw the look on Scotland’s face and went back upstairs and into Scotland’s room cocooning himself in the blankets pout forming.   
“Don’t you start pouting like you did nothing wrong! I’ve been worried sick and so has everyone else England!”   
“Leave me alone,” he grumbled. Scotland sighed.   
“Why my house?” he asked after a moment of silence.   
“Because I like your house. It makes me relax.”   
“It comforts you doesn’t it.”   
“Don’t sound so cheeky you bastard,” England muttered hiding his face.   
“It’s cute,” Scotland teased.   
“Shut up,” he spat.   
“Then tell me what’s going on with you. First you’re pissed at me, then not, then after fixing that issue you’re pissed at me again, then you run away, now I find you at my house.”   
“Don’t want to talk about it.”   
“I think I deserve an explanation after you have had me running country to country searching for you and worrying about you constantly. I thought something had happened to you England! Now tell me what’s going on! You owe me that! After all the trouble you’ve put me through trying to find you!”   
‘After all the trouble you put me through.” Echoed in England’s head. He didn’t realize he had started crying until he was in a lap being held tightly face mashed against a chest and he could hear his own pitiful wails.   
“I’m sorry I’m always trouble for you. I’m sorry. Scotland I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be trouble,” he heard himself say repeatedly into his chest.   
“England,” Scotland said soothingly. “Talk to me,” he begged. England found the words tumbling out of his mouth admitting all his insecurities. Soon he was being assured and soothed. “I promise. You’re never a burden, you’re never trouble. I can definitely promise my life would not be better without you. What would I do with my crazy baby brother? You bring balance and joy to my days. I always wake up wondering what crazy hilarious thing you’re going to do next to brighten my day.”   
“You even like it when I prank you,” England sniffed.   
“Maybe after I’m done pitching a fit about it,” Scotland said chuckling. England’s eyes were brighter now tears long gone even though the evidence of his crying was still on his cheeks. “Come on wee one. Let’s go home,” Scotland said smiling.   
“I’m starving,” England agreed.   
“I knew you were. I could hear your stomach growling like a pissed wolf at me when I was comforting you,” he said tickling it a little earning giggles. They flashed back to their home after cutting all the lights off and stuff. The others scolded England lightly for worrying them but hugged him all the same. At dinner Prussia glanced at Scotland.   
“Soooo,” he said smirking. “Your house?”   
“My house,” Scotland confirmed.   
“Mail?”   
“Right.”   
“Don’t you just love bills sometimes? It helps you know when brats are hiding at your house,” Prussia said casually smirking as Germany was still eating his food like the conversation wasn’t happening but pink was creeping up on his cheeks.  
“Has Saxony been hiding at your house,” Scotland teased.   
“Oh hell no I’d kill him. Guess again.”   
“Hesse.”   
“Nei,.” Prussia said grinning wildly with Scotland both eyeing the nation whose face was turning redder the others but England not noticing but looking confused. England was covering a smile with his hand.   
“Bavaria,” Scotland said grinning wider when Germany ducked his head.   
“He’s definitely a brat. But nein.”   
“Well it can’t be Germany,” Scotland teased.   
“Afraid so.”   
“Well he wasn’t in your bed was he using it like his own? Like a brat,” Scotland teased jabbing England’s side playfully earning a glare.   
“Ja. He was. And you know? The funniest thing he said for his reason why,” Prussia started.   
“Because it brought him comfort? Because it smelled like you,” Scotland said.   
“How’d you know,” Prussia mock gasped.   
“I might have made England admit his reasoning at some point when he was crying his eyes out.”   
“Only time they will admit stuff is when they’re crying their eyes out ja,” Prussia asked winking taking the fork that stabbed him in the side from his little brother.   
“Yeah. But isn’t it just cute,” Scotland started.   
“Completely and utterly adorable,” Prussia added in.   
“When they are little sniffling messes in your lap seeking comfort and wanting to be cuddled,” they said at the same time grinning wildly at the two red faces.   
“You two stop picking on them,” Wales said laughing.   
“But it’s so cute and sweet we just can’t help but talk about it,” Prussia teased.   
“This is why I like Ireland better than you,” Germany grumbled as Ireland wrapped an arm around him pulling their seats close so he could hold his embarrassed boyfriend and give him a way to hide. “He doesn’t tease me about crying.”   
“Because I’m sweeter,” Ireland said smirking in victory at Prussia. Prussia glared.   
“He may like you more but you forget who he loves more,” Prussia said pointing at him.   
“Me,” Ireland teased.   
“West you hug the person you love more,” Prussia said. Germany stayed still. “Well fine I see how it is,” he said. Then acted like he’d leave earning a whine of protest and a huff as arms wrapped around him. Prussia grinned cheekily at Ireland making him laugh. “I’m sorry I embarrassed you,” he said amused as Germany glared at him face still pink.   
“And I might be a little sorry for embarrassing you,” Scotland teased poking England’s nose. 

That night both of them had poison oak in their beds that they didn’t know about until the next morning when they woke in the rash. Which England and Germany discreetly gave each other a fist bump under the table that morning. Rubber gloves were an amazing thing to have when planting things like that in someone’s bed. The two older brothers didn’t realize it was the two until much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have the chance to update again so much was going on but at the moment I'm having a little more free time so I'm able to update.


	26. Peasants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England decided to dictate the house while Scotland is away.

England felt bored again nothing to do. He laid around awhile and wanted dictator him back. He had fun the last time until Scotland showed up and made him stop. He had a plan this time. Scotland would be away a few days and he could over power his brothers by tricking them. He sat around until they came home and sighed seeing the sticky noted. England screamed a spell they had never hear of suddenly. Then he grinned in victory.   
“What did you do to us,” North accused.   
“I said a spell that would make you feel an electric shock every time you disobey me,” England said grinning. “Now make me a sandwich peasant. I’m the dictator. Now obey me!”   
“No,” they chorused. He mumbled another spell they couldn’t hear making them jerk screaming being electrocuted. The first one was one that would send tingles through their body making them believe they were about to get shocked so they’d obey. They second one was to shock them so they would start believing this was on them until he casted it off. When really they would only get shocked if he mumbled the second spell. Which he wasn’t planning on doing. He grinned they fidgeted then scowled.   
“What do you want?”   
“Just for you to listen to me a few days.”   
“Fine but you better take it off after,” North yelled.   
“Don’t order me bitch I’m the dictator!”   
“Sorry.”   
“Better be.”   
England laughed through the day getting them to do ridiculous tasks for him. The next morning, he woke up and went into Ireland’s room.   
“Hey peasant. Make your dictator some food,” he said throwing himself on top of him.   
“When this is all over I’m kicking your arse,” Ireland mumbled into his pillow.   
“No you won’t,” England sang nuzzling himself under Ireland’s arm and snuggling close.   
“Yes I will,” Ireland said pulling him closer eyes still shut and drifted back off to sleep for while with England snuggled into his side sleeping as well for a bit longer before waking him again and demanded food. “Yes oh mighty dictator. Your wish is my command,” Ireland said rolling his eyes and got out of bed ruffling his hair. England ran to Wales room and jumped on him.   
“UP,” he cried bouncing on his stomach. “Your dictator demands it!”   
“Why,” Wales whined.   
“Just because I like bugging you,” England said simply.   
“Go away,” he mumbled then felt the tingling and winced. “Fine,” he said getting up to make it stop.   
England ran to North’s room and harassed him next. After breakfast he made them do all the house cleaning ruling over them with an iron fist yelling for them to do it properly. The grumbled doing so but were a little amused at his antics. He was acting like a spoiled princess more than a dictator. The next night me made them make a giant cushioning padding on the floor out of blankets in front of the fireplace with the fire going.   
“Now you sleep there,” he yelled making them sputter.   
“But..”  
“You sleep there peasants!”   
“Why?!”   
“Cause I said so! Don’t question your dictator! Obey me scum!”   
“You are being mean with the name calling,” Ireland muttered. England cocked his head to the side adorably.   
“I am?”   
“YES,” Wales screeched.   
“Oh…………..Sorry…….Anyways you sleep there!”   
Ireland snorted in amusement wondering what dictator would apologize for being mean. England was too cute for his own good.   
“Fine,” North grumbled.   
“Now you have to give goodnight hugs to your dictator filthy vermin. Be grateful I let you touch me,” England said.   
“I think he’s let that power go to his head,” North said amused crushing his little brother in a hug.   
“Definitely,” Wales said stealing him.   
“He’s just being silly,” Ireland said rolling his eyes and taking him from Wales and hugging him.   
“Don’t talk like I’m not here you shits,” England said bopping them all on the head lightly. “Now lay down,” he commanded sharply like a drill sergeant.   
“Geeze! Ok,” North said laughing and laid down, Wales laid behind him and Ireland laid down in front of him. England scampered off turning the light out then brought a giant blanket that was more than enough to cover them. North snorted then chuckled feeling a body slid between him and Ireland curling up against him. “You’re such a brat. If you wanted to cuddle you could have ordered it.”   
“No! It’s not manly! So I use other ways to get my way. Because I am a wonderful smart dictator!”   
“Sure. I know you are. Little brat.”   
“Don’t call your superior a brat. That earns you punishment,” England said burying his face into North’s chest comfortably.   
“My mistake,” North hummed kissing his head. “Little cutie then.”   
“Dictators aren’t cute.”   
“Well this little blonde headed dictator it,” Ireland said snuggling into his back wrapping his arms around the two. Wales pouted feeling left out and snuggle into North’s back and threw an arm over them all.   
“Everyone shun Wales,” England mumbled. The twins snorted.   
“We’ve been doing that all our lives,” North scoffed.   
“Who’s Wales,” Ireland teased.   
“I hate you three,” Wales mumbled into North’s back making them laugh.   
The next morning Scotland came in and saw his four little brothers bundled up asleep in front of the fire. He felt the heat going so he knew that wasn’t it. He saw England sit up sleepily and shove North’s shoulder.   
“Make me breakfast,” he demanded.   
“In a minute.” North mumbled.   
“Now,” he commanded shoving his shoulder again. “Don’t say no you know what will happen you filthy commoner!”   
“England I feel like you’re getting more creative with your insults,” Wales mumbled.   
“Thank you!”   
“You’re welcome!”   
“Now shut up and make me tea,” He said sharply making Wales whine then get up with North.   
“Do I have to get up,” Ireland mumbled.   
“No. You just shut up and cuddle,” England said laying back down.   
“Ok. Oh mighty dictator. You’re the boss,” Ireland mumbled drawing him close and cuddling with him. Scotland rose an eyebrow at that. He went to the kitchen.   
“You’re here! Control that demon,” Wales screamed latching onto him crying. “He makes me get up early!”   
“He calls us peasants and makes us do everything for him,” North cried latching on as well.   
Scotland rolled his eyes and patted their heads. It sounded like his baby brother was being a brat while he was gone. He could fix that. He went back to where he other two were.   
“Oh thank God,” Ireland said jumping up. England pouted losing his comfortable cuddle time. “Make him take off the spell Alba,” he hissed.   
“What spell?”   
“He casted this spell that will electrocute us every time we disobey him!”  
“Wee one,” Scotland exclaimed shocked.   
“But it………” England started.   
“Upstairs! We’re having a talk about this! And undue that spell,” England mumbled the reversal giving him wide innocent eyes.   
Then went upstairs to Scotland’s room. Scotland came in after a few minutes looking pissed. He glared at his little brother who was causing the others pain being childish. His blood pressure was creeping up. What if England had seriously hurt them because of that spell? What is all those times they started to get shocked caused damage to their hearts. England gave him an innocent kicked puppy look like he did nothing wrong making him see red for a second. When his vision focused he saw him lying on his side trembling. Went drops the blankets on his bed. England sat back up nose pouring out blood from being punched and a hand print on his cheek from being slapped.   
“It wasn’t a spell to shock them,” England said weakly after a minute.   
“Don’t you lie,” Scotland snarled grabbing his collar. “Out of all things you have done this was the stupidest and most childish! You could have hurt them! They felt the tingles start from the electricity! England you could have killed them! Yes, they come back but you don’t know when! You were completely irresponsible! You could have hurt them and………”   
“It wasn’t like that,” England yelled over him. “It wasn’t. I lied about the spell,” he whimpered. “I shocked them a little with that one spell you used on me once playing around. The one that only hurt enough where you don’t want to be shocked again but won’t harm anyone as far as health. The one that only shocks the victim or victims once. The one you have to say repeatedly if you want to shock them over and over. The other one was just a spell to make them feel tingly. Eventually it would have started tickling. Not painful at all,” England whimpered. “I lied about the other one to make them think they were about to get shocked so they’d listen,” He mumbled scrubbing at his eyes.   
“It’s true Scotland. He was only playing around with them,” A fairy said meekly tugging on his sleeve other fairies surrounding England protectively scared Scotland would hit him again.   
“Wee one,” Scotland said softly.   
“I didn’t make the orders that bad either,” he whimpered. “I made them cook and clean that’s the worst of it. Other times I just made them sit and watch tv with me, or go somewhere with me, or play around with me, or hug me, or cuddle me. I was just playing around. I didn’t order them to do anything bad. Most of the day I left them alone unless I got lonely and made them come spend time with me. But apparently that was terrible to do,” he sobbed. “WHY IS IT SO BAD TO SPEND TIME WITH ME?! I JUST WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH THEM! BUT THEY’RE MAD AND ANGRY THEY HAD TO GO THROUGH SUCH A TERRIBLE TIME! BECAUSE APPARENTLY I’M A HORRIBLE PERSON TO SPEND TIME WITH AND I MAKE THEM MISERABLE! I WON’T DO IT AGAIN! SO RUN BACK TO THEM AND LEAVE ME ALONE! OR ARE YOU GOING TO HIT ME AGAIN,” he screamed teeth clenched eyes screwed shut like he was expecting to be hit. 

Scotland reached out and laid a hand gently on his cheek. England winced under it like he was scared making his heart crack a little.   
“I’m sorry Albion,” he whispered gently drawing him into his arms. “I’m sorry,” he whispered pressing a kiss to his head.   
“Are you serious? You only wanted to spend time with us?! You tricked us into believing we’d have the shit electrocuted out of us so we would be forced to spend time with you?! This was all a giant prank,” Ireland roared from the doorway.   
“Yes,” England said meekly cowering into Scotland.   
“My baby brother had caught on! I’m so proud of you! When did you get so good at pranks?! You’re even better than me now,” Ireland gushed stealing him making his eyes start glowing and small laughs start escaping his lips. “I’m so proud of you surpassing me,” Ireland bragged. Because after all he was the brother that pranked everyone else.   
“Don’t encourage it you idiot,” Scotland said laughing.   
“Shush! Bastard that hits my adorable baby brother,” Ireland yelled then walked out with an attitude and carried England to the kitchen. He explained everything to the other two.  
Making Wales squeal because no one ever admitted to wanting to spend time with him other than Canada who was surprisingly mean about it sometimes. Because England was a bad influence on Canada. They gushed over him happily admitting they loved the spending time with him part. Then cleaned the blood off his face and iced his swollen nose. They also beat up Scotland then had breakfast. England was in Scotland’s arm after who looked pitiful because he was depressed about hitting his innocent…….well mostly innocent baby brother. England cuddled with him along time until the other three appeared grinning evilly.   
“Now it’s to punish the brat for pranking us.”   
“I think so to.”   
“He deserves this,” Wales agreed wiggling his fingers at England making him squeal and bolt away.  
Scotland laughed as they chased him. England kept zooming through the house sometimes tripping them around corners or charging through them when they blocked and exit. Eventually he did fall down the steps though. Which made them catch him, fuss until they realized he was only bruised up, then proceeded to tickle the snot out of their lovable brat.   
“And just so you know,” Wales said chuckling after they stopped torturing him. “You don’t have to be a dictator and make us spend time with you through commands. We’ll spend time with you any time you ask,” He said gently and kissed his cheek.   
“So no being a brat next time,” North chimed in wiggling a finger on his belly.   
“Ok,” England giggled swatting at his hand. (I DON’T GIGGLE.) (England shush! I’m writing this not you! AND FUCK YOU! YOU GIGGLE DAMN IT!!)   
“Even though being a brat is the only thing you are good at,” Ireland teased. 

Soon all five Kirkland’s were huddled together on the couch teasing each other and watching tv. The rest of the day was peaceful and relaxing a lot of sweet moments happening. They didn’t even pick on Wales. Just beat up his sheep when it barged in which made him cry a little but he got over it. He could admit sometimes his sheep deserved it. (*cough* all the time! *cough*)


	27. Adventures at The Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England harassing his big brothers to go have fun with him!

England pounced on Scotland as he snored loudly in bed.   
“HEY BITCH FACE! GET UP AND LET’S GO DO SOMETHING,” he yelled in his ear. Scotland let out a loud snore and bolted awake.   
“YOU BRAT DON’T YELL!”   
“You’re yelling,” England deadpanned.   
“Shut up. Why are you bugging me?”   
“Because I need attention. Also you can help me wake the others. Let’s go do something! Now! Or I’ll shave you bald as you’re sleeping,” he yelled. Scotland grabbed his face and stared into his eyes.   
“Who the fuck gave you sweets this early in the morning,” he snarled.   
“Wales. Come on let’s go wake Ireland and North!”   
“No!”   
“I’ll let you pour the melted ice water on Ireland,” England sang.   
“……………….Fine,” Scotland said getting up. 

England punched at the air in victory. Then drug Scotland along. Scotland grabbed the bucket and dumped it over his unsuspecting brother. Ireland jumped up with a screech and dove at Scotland. Scotland dodged him grinning. England scampered out to go wake North as Ireland kept trying to kill Scotland. England jumped on him and started jumping up and down on him.   
“GET UP,” he chanted with every jump. North woke and groaned in pain trying to get him off. He finally caught him and grabbed his face staring into his eyes.   
“You had a lot of sweets this morning didn’t you,” he hissed. England grinned and nodded. North groaned and threw himself back. England sprawled out on top of his and jabbed his nose. “Who do I kill?”   
“Sheep shagger.”  
“Damn it Wales,” North growled.   
They all eventually had breakfast and went to the mall. Ireland was pissed and grumbling as soon as they got there. After twenty minutes of them being there England scampered off. They waited around trying to figure out where he went. He came charging back suddenly.   
“IRELAND! SINCE YOUR PANTIES SEEM TO BE IN A TWIST II BOUGHT YOU NEW ONES,” England cheered running to him and threw the bag at him.   
Ireland sputtered when he opened the bag and did in fact find a pink pair of frilly panties in it. England ran laughing when he threw it down and charged at him. The others stayed on the second floor watching below as England and Ireland were on the first running around. Ireland’s swearing could be heard all over the mall. Ireland tackled him eventually and grabbed his collar when he sat up and slammed him back down roughly.  
He snarled in England’s face. His startled innocent face. Ireland’s glare faltered seeing how innocent he really was with his teasing. He just wanted to spend time with them and have fun. Memories from a month ago when he played dictator and Scotland making him cry rushed through his head. The memories of how England said he just wanted to spend time with them. He let him go slowly sighing.   
“Alright England. I’ll play along. Where do you want to go next,” Ireland said gently getting up and pulling him to his feet.   
“Let’s go ice-skating,” England cheered pointing at the rink. “HEY BITCH BOYS! GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN ICESKATE,” England screamed up to the other three.   
They charged down the escalator and chased him in mock anger. He ran around laughing. Eventually they got to the ice rink. Once on the ice England went gliding off. Ireland and North clung to the rails. It had been over twenty years since they went ice-skating. Same for the others but England seemed to be a natural and Scotland was as well. Though he did have a wobbly Wales clinging to him screaming for him not to let him fall. Scotland patted his head agreeing and glided along forcing Wales to just hold his hand. Not cling like a monkey to a tree. Scotland skated to Ireland after a bit.   
“Want help,” he asked smirking offering his free hand.   
“No way in hell,” Ireland hissed.   
“Awwww! To ashamed to hold your big brother’s hand,” Scotland teased.   
“Shut the fuck up and go away,” Ireland said shoving him and only resulting in Scotland not falling but he himself falling on his ass. Scotland started laughing at him. Ireland growled using the rail to pull himself up.   
“When you suck up your pride let me know little brother,” Scotland said ruffling his hair grinning and glided off with Wales to get see if North wanted help. North grabbed his hand and they let him pull them around as they tried to learn the basics.   
“Maybe Ireland just needs motivation to get his skating abilities back,” England said later and North and Wales skated beside him and Scotland in front of him. North and Wales had gotten the hang of it again.  
“England we know your motivation. Violence does not solve everything,” North scolded.   
“Yes it does,” England said looking extremely offended. The three laughed at that. “You three are shunned for thinking that,” England said skating off.   
Ireland swore under his breath temper rising. He hated skating. He fell to much. He hadn’t done it in so long. On top of that his little brothers finally got the hang of it before he did. He looked over as a group of men wear racing by shoving each other. Ireland pressed against the wall to avoid being hit. He felt his anger rise more in annoyance. He wondered if it would be ok to kill someone.   
“Calm down. You’re not killing anyone,” he mumbled to himself sighing. Then looked up only to see one of the men slam into England being careless making his head crack against the glass and fall while the guy kept going. “Fuck it! Except that guy! He’s dead,” he roared and went zooming off.  
“Huh. Guess he needed some type of motivation after all,” Wales said watching Ireland skate over to the guy that hurt England.  
Then that guy was having his blood spilled all over the ice. Wales Scotland, and North skated to England and helped him up. He had a large cut on his leg from the man’s skate and his ankle was twisted oddly, then there was the huge lump on his head that caused concern that he might have a concussion. They let Ireland hospitalize the man and helped him break out of jail after taking England to the doctor to get his ankle set and wrapped. It would heal in a few days. They took England home and made him settle for watching tv. Which he did all snuggled up into Ireland’s side.   
“Can we hang out again when my ankle is healed,” England asked tiredly.   
“Of course,” North said planting a kiss to his cheek.   
The Kirkland’s spent the rest of the day watching tv and teasing each other on the couch. Like a normal family. If you could consider the Kirkland’s normal that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love our adorable England! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	28. DAMN IT ENGLAND! FUCK YOU WALES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bored England turns the nations into animals at the meeting.

England felt his boredom grow at the meeting. The only countries that showed up was him and his brothers, America and Canada, Germany and Prussia, Japan, Russia, China, France, Turkey, Greece, Hong Kong, Norway, Denmark, Spain, and Austria. The other nations were God knows where. England stared at France and thought about what a frog he was.

Then got an idea. He pulled out his wand and mumbles a spell waving it around. His brothers ducked seeing him do it and his magic shot around. Greece and Turkey turned into a cat, France was a frog, Spain was a chinchilla, Russia was a rabbit, China and Japan were pandas, America and Canada were grizzly bears, Norway was a tiger and Denmark was a panther, Hong Kong was a dog, Austria was a sloth, Germany was a wolf cub and Prussia was a grown wolf. England cackled. 

“Damn it England! Change them back!” 

“No,” he said then stuck his tongue out. 

Ireland started having sparkles around him eyes wide a grin breaking out on his face as he scooped Germany up gushing over how cute he was. Germany snarled and tried biting him and scratching at him. Even as a wolf he looked flustered at Ireland’s affections. Ireland cooed snuggling his face into his fur. England grinned when Germany’s ears went down and he let out a whine. Then loud deep snarling was heard. Ireland froze and peering at the huge wolf walking towards him threateningly growling viciously showing his white sharp teeth. England started snickering with Scotland.   
“Now Prussia. Don’t get mad. You’re a wolf now. You could seriously hurt Ireland,” North said then swore he saw a smirk appear on his wolf face. “Ireland put him down,” North said after a moment looking worried. 

“No way! He’s mine!” 

That earn a very scary growl. North face palmed when Ireland growled back at Prussia.

“Ireland!” 

“NO,” he screamed clinging to Germany and Prussia went flying at him going for his throat. 

Ireland screamed dropping Germany and falling down. Right on top of the poor pup making he run out of the room yelping once Ireland rolled off of him. Ireland fought with Prussia who was trying to kill him with his huge wolf fangs. 

“Hey where did the others go,” England hummed noticing the animals gone. Scotland looked around and groaned. 

“DAMN IT ENGLAND!”

“FUCK YOU WALES!”

“You two stop we have to find them,” North snapped. Then pried Prussia and Ireland apart. Ireland was losing anyways. Not that he would admit it. 

“Ok we need to spilt up and find them! In pairs. Except you Wales. You get to be lonely.” 

“You’re a bitch.” 

“You shouldn’t have cussed at England,” Scotland countered holding England close who grinned cheekily at Wales. 

“Ok so Scotland and I will get America, France, Canada, Hong Kong and Austria. Wales you find Russia, China, Japan and Greece. North and Ireland you find Germany, Norway, Spain, Denmark, and Turkey. Prussia you go with them…………….No wait better yet Ireland go with Wales. Prussia might kill you. Also you two find Turkey instead too because he’ll probably be with Greece fighting with him.”

“Good point. Prussia can help North and not kill Ireland,” Wales said.   
“I just got that out of my mouth dumb arse. Don’t talk like it was your idea,” England said flicking him in the nose.   
Wales scowled and batted his hand away. They split up and didn’t find anyone in the building so they had to walk outside. 

With Scotland and England. 

England opened a bag of burgers.   
“Wee one it’s not the time to eat,” Scotland said frowning. 

“Shush and wait,” England said walking around then soon a roar sounded and America came charging saliva dripping from his mouth. 

England threw the bag of burgers at him screeching and ducked before he tackled him. America flew over him and tore the bag open an ate the unwrapped hamburgers his little bear tail swishing happily. Canada came strutting up after him. England jumped on him and snuggled his face into his fur. 

“You’re so cute,” he cheered. America made a noise of jealousy. “You have spit all over your face. You aren’t cute,” England deadpanned.

Scotland swore Canada looked a little smug. Five minutes later England was riding on America’s back Scotland on Canada’s looking for France. England face palmed when they found him in the women’s restroom in a store ogling woman. He forced Scotland to go in there. They had heard the woman screeching about a frog running from the store and just knew it was him. So they had walked into the store and to the bathroom where women were running out. Scotland dunked France in the toilet for a minute as revenge for making him have to go in there and get him. France was sulking on Scotland’s shoulder later as they searched for Hong Kong. They eventually found him at the park taking a nap. England scooped him up and they went on their search for Austria. Who they found at a piano store. 

“He’s a fucking sloth! How did he get there so fast?!”

“I’m starting to think he has some type of sexual obsession with pianos,” Scotland muttered and they made their way back to the meeting room and changed them back. England was tackled by America once he was human. America tickled him senseless as punishment then planted kisses to his giggling mouth after. 

With Wales and Ireland. 

“Ok so we have Greece and Turkey who were fighting in the middle of the sidewalk. We have Russia who was at the store eating carrots. So where the hell do we find China and Japan?”

“I have no fucking clue. I hope we find Germany. He’s way cuter.” 

“Shut the fuck up we aren’t going to find him because Prussia will murder you! Now pay attention and let’s find them two!” 

“Fine,” Ireland groaned. 

Five minutes later women started screeching pandas were in the Hello Kitty store. They face palmed and started running. They found China trying to take everything in the store and Japan trying to stop him. After a twenty-minute battle with China Wales was ridding Japan’s back with Greece, Turkey, and Russia in his arms. Ireland was stuck crying China who was crying fat tears all over him because he couldn’t have any hello kitty merchandise. Ireland and Wales had wounds on them from their fight with him too. They got back to the meeting room and turned them back. Russia lifted his pipe glaring at England. England hide behind Scotland. 

“That was not funny I get to hit you once England,” Russia said smiling.   
“I think it was pretty damn hilarious. You’re not hitting him,” Scotland snarled and the two glared at each other producing threatening auras. 

America joined the mix which only resulted in the three getting in a fight. England bandaged Wales and Ireland up and the other nations left except for Canada, France, and America of course. France attacked England for making him a frog which set Wales off and he started trying to murder France. Ireland just laid in the floor giving up on the day. 

With North and Prussia. 

“This is awkward,” North said. “You can’t even talk back,” he said and Prussia licked his hand.   
North glared wiping the slobber off and Prussia look to cheeky for his liking. He whacked him outside the head earning a glare. Then Prussia launched on top of him. North screeched with laughter being smothered in wet kisses.

“Get off you sicko we have to find the others,” he yelled and Prussia got off looking like he had a smirk. 

Then Spain went flying at Prussia and landed on his back cowering. A man appeared wanting to take Spain and keep him as a pet. North had to beat him when he wouldn’t leave them alone and they set out looking for the other three. They found animal control trying to capture Norway and Denmark later. Norway was laying on the ground tranquilizer in his hip and Denmark was snarling and roaring standing in front of him protectively. North ran over and attacked animal control. Then they took the three back to the meeting room really quick and set out to search for Germany. The Kirkland’s were freaking out by the time night hit and they still hadn’t found him. North frowned at Prussia because he looked so scared. He was twitching and shaking. England stopped.   
“Wait we need to turn Prussia back into a wolf,” he said after a minute. 

“Why?” 

“He can howl. Wolves can communicate from many miles away and since Germany is his little brother they have a deeper connection and Prussia will find him easier.” 

“You are so smart I freaking love you again,” Prussia said shaking him. 

“You stopped loving me?!” 

“Ja. Sorry. You are the reason he is a wolf. But it’s ok I love you best friend!” 

“I hate your arse right now! If anything it’s Ireland’s! He fell on him and made him run out remember?” 

“HEY,” Ireland yelled. 

“That’s a good point,” Prussia said scowling.

England turned him back into a wolf. Prussia let out a loud howl. They waited a minute then Prussia went running off in the other direction fast. They chased after him. After ten minutes of running they could hear the little howls echoing through the streets. They went into the building it was coming from. Men were surrounding an arena. They had dogs fighting each other. England felt anger fill him. He hated people that did that.

They had three Great Danes fighting and Germany was in the corner of the arena laying down bleeding a Rottweiler in front of him protectively. Prussia went zooming over the fence snarling when the three went for them. The Kirkland’s started beating up the men that had them fighting. England started gushing later when the three Danes were taken by animal control to a shelter and Prussia was walking to Germany ears down whining sadly. Then Germany had jumped up adorably swishing his tail and pounced on his big brother. North snorted stroking the Rottweiler’s head affectionately. England turned them back to normal. Prussia blinked holding Germany in his arms bridal style. Then they both grinned pressing their foreheads together. 

They were both really scared about being separated under the circumstances that they had. Prussia was so worried Germany was badly hurt but in his human form he only had some bruises and bite wounds that were healing. Germany got out of his arms after a minute and England latched onto him apologizing. Though the nations had their normal minds the animal instincts had made them run off and cause chaos. Prussia was just better at fighting it. Germany only let the instinct of pain and fear make him run off. Then those men caught him and took him to this place. The police arrested the men and Germany kept the Rottweiler. He was grateful to it since it had protected him. The two stayed the night at the Kirkland’s exhausted from the day. 

“Did you learn a lesson from this England?” 

“Yeah turning everyone into animals makes them crazier than before.” 

“Close enough,” Scotland shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guy for reading! I hope it was enjoyable!


	29. Our Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland gets severely hurt and Ireland wants revenge.

England was drinking his tea when it all happened. Scotland was joking around then he stopped. The was frozen eyes wide then he started screaming in pain. Holes burned into his clothes. North jumped up and made him lay down. Scotland was screaming on top of his lungs burns covering him. Ireland switched on the tv. Scotland had been bombed in several places by terrorists. They flashed him to the hospital. England paced in the waiting room. When they had Scotland stable they let them back. He was unconscious. They were silent. Wales was gritting his teeth tears escaping his eyes. 

He couldn’t stand seeing his brothers in pain. But especially Scotland because he is always so strong and seemed invincible. He always had this confident untouchable air about him. He was big brother he was always supposed to be invincible. North stared out the hospital window tears spilling down his face. He hated whoever did this. They had to be caught. For his big brother. England held Scotland’s left hand sitting by his side eyes dull.   
‘I’ll find them. I’ll catch whoever did this. And I’ll fucking murder them,’ he thought while trembling.   
Ireland was on his right holding Scotland’s right hand shaking in anger. He would kill them. Those bastards. Ireland may fight with Scotland a lot and insult him but he really did adore his older brother. His older brother who always seemed ahead of him no matter what. Like he was just lazily sprinting backwards ahead of him with that grin of his asking Ireland if he needed help or if he was ok. Just teasing him at his lazy pace while Ireland always felt like he was sprinting always trying to catch up and be just as good as his big brother. Like he was giving it his all just to get close and Scotland wasn’t really trying. He was always better at things which made Ireland competitive and more angry at him. 

He was jealous of Scotland. He always was but he also adored him and was amazed by him. He always respected him and loved him deeply though he didn’t show it often. Despite Ireland’s cold competitive nature and Scotland’s care free one they were still very close. Scotland always watched out for Ireland no matter what, no matter how many times he claimed he didn’t need his help Scotland was right there. Ireland was really grateful for that too. Hours later Scotland woke and the other two pounced on him wailing. He shushed them laughing. 

“What’s this? You’re holding my hand Ireland? How sweet is that,” Scotland teased grinning at him. Ireland stared at him. “Hey,” Scotland said squeezing his hand then brought it up and kissed his knuckles. “I’m alright little brother. So stop looking at me like I’m dying. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not that easy to get rid of,” he said dropping his hand and ruffling his hair. “Right England,” he said snatching him over and rubbing a fist over his scalp keeping him in a headlock. England struggled grinning. Scotland released him and Ireland stood. 

“I’ll go get a doctor. Tell him you’re awake,” Ireland said dully. He walked out. Scotland sighed. 

“What a dork. No need to worry. I’ll be fine in a few days,” Scotland said smiling softly. “You two quit your crying,” he said planting a kiss on North’s and Wales’ head. 

“We can’t help it. We were so scared,” Wales blubbered. 

“Yeah Alba. We haven’t seen you hurt like that in a long time,” North sniffed. 

“Well I’m just fine,” Scotland said chuckling. 

He had to stay in the hospital a few days and the burns were gone but he was still weak so they were doing things for him at home. 

England packed his bag face determined that night. He knew where they were hiding. There was twenty involved. They would pay for what they did. His door opened and Ireland stared into his eyes. 

“You’re not stopping me,” England said bluntly. 

“Nope. I’m coming with you,” Ireland said shrugging on his bag. “How many?” 

“Twenty.” 

“There is one rule I have to set,” Ireland said. 

“Oh?” 

“If things get bad. You hightail your arse out of there. You have to run.” 

“No way in hell,” England snarled then Ireland slammed him into the wall. 

“Yes you will,” he hissed. “I won’t have them capture you. You’re my little brother I’m not   
watching you get hurt! So you will run or I’ll tell Scotland about your plan and he won’t let you out of his sight and he won’t rest because he’s hovering over you,” Ireland hissed in his face. “You will do as I say. Are we clear,” he asked earning a glare and a small nod. “I said are we clear,” he barked in his face giving him a shake. 

“Yes sir,” England growled lowly.   
“Good. Let’s go,” Ireland said and the two flashed away with their supplies. 

They walked toward the run down building faces blank but their eyes filled with rage. These men would pay for causing their big brother pain. There was no way and hell they would let them ever get away with it. They went through the front entrance. The men jumped up from their table. Ireland saw the map of where they were planning to bomb Scotland next. He saw red and pulled out his gun. England did the same and the fighting began. Ireland’s eyes widened ten minutes later. 

“England! Get down! Then run,” he screamed then the explosion went off.   
His body hit the floor. His ears rang and pain seared through his head. He focused his vision through the smoke and saw a man tying England up. His eyes were shut as blood poured from his head. 

‘He’s so pale,’ Ireland’s mind screamed. ‘He’s so pale and still. Almost like he’s………………This is all my fault.’   
A man lifted his gun and pointed it at England’s head.

“NO,” Ireland heard his voice echo through the building. 

Then the bang echoed. Ireland let out a scream then there was another bang and everything went black. 

‘England. I’m so sorry,’ he thought before his mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a sad turn but it'll get better!! Thank you for reading!


	30. My Job As Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England and Ireland get rescued. Later Scotland has a long talk with them.

Ireland groaned waking in the tiny room they keep him chained up in. 

‘England. Got to find England. Can’t listen to his screams anymore,’ his mind said. ‘How long have we been here,” he wondered then thought long and hard. ‘Two weeks. They tortured us so long and don’t give us time to heal so we stay weak. How will we get out,’ he thought with a groan. England’s screams pierced the air making his breath hitch and he started struggling. 

“STOP! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! STOP IT! TORTURE ME! NOT HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST TORTURE ME! STOP! STOP IT! LET HIM GO AND KEEP ME! JUST STOP,” he screamed on top of his lungs. 

‘England. Little brother. Baby brother. I’m so so so sorry. I shouldn’t have let you come. This is all my fault. It’s my job to protect you and I can’t. I wasn’t good enough to give you the chance to run. I wasn’t fast enough with my warning,’ he thought miserably. 

An hour later they dragged him out. They started carving into his skin, snapping bones, demanding answers, burning him, stabbing him, they got into his head explaining how they did the exact same thing to England. Talking about how much he cried and pleaded. 

‘He doesn’t cry and plead. He just screams,’ Ireland thought. 

After an hour they locked him back up. He thought about how England was in a room alone and hurt badly. He couldn’t save him. He couldn’t get to him. No matter how much they fought they couldn’t get away. Tears sprang to his eyes. 

‘England,’ he thought before passing out from the pain and blood loss. He woke hours later hands shaking him. He stared into in angry green eyes. 

“Where’s England,” he hissed unchaining him.

“I don’t know. They locked us in different rooms,” Ireland croaked. 

North nodded scooping him up and left the room. Then men were all laying on the floor dead. There had only been ten survivors from England’s and Ireland’s fight with them. Wales was making sure they were all dead talking on the phone to his boss. Scotland appeared with England in his arms limp.   
“You two,” Scotland said shaking in anger. “Are in so much trouble,” he snarled. 

Ireland laid in his hospital bed hours later England in one across the room watching tv curled into Wales’ side. The door flew open with a loud boom. Ireland winced. Germany had a threatening aura around him. He stormed over eye twitching. 

“Bastard,” he growled scarily. 

“I’m sorry I worried you,” Ireland said wincing. 

“Worry,” Germany asked then started laughing. Never a good sign. “WORRY?! I WAS FUCKING TERRIFIED BECAUSE I HAD NO IDEA IF MY BOYFRIEND AND BEST FRIEND WAS DEAD OR ALIVE,” he roared slapping him.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Ireland swore holding his face. 

“AND DON’T TAKE HIS NAME IN VAIN,” Germany said slapping him again. 

“FUCK,” Ireland screamed then was snatched up by his collar. He flinched expecting to be hit   
but was held tightly. Germany was shaking and drops landed on Ireland shoulder. 

“Don’t scare me like that,” Germany said hoarsely. 

“I’m sorry angel,” Ireland soothed holding onto him. “Don’t cry. I’m sorry.” 

“I hate you so fucking much right now,” Germany croaked.

“Love you too angel,” Ireland said kissing his cheek. Germany kissed his forehead and held him awhile. Then went to England and hugged him. “Why didn’t he get slapped,” Ireland accused. 

“He’s my best friend.” 

“I’m your boyfriend!”

“Ja which means we have a closer relationship and I have every fucking right to hit you because of it!” 

“You’re abusive,” Ireland said laughing. “What type of logic is that?!” 

“The logic of someone who loves you,” Germany spat then froze. “I’m going home. You two are fine. Bye,” he said getting up and going for the door face blood red. 

“Wait no come back! I love you so much! Stop being cute and embarrassed,” Ireland screeched laughing. “WALES STOP HIM!” 

Wales did so laughing and dragged him to Ireland. 

“Give him a kiss and stop being flustered,” he said pushing Germany into his bed.   
After ten minutes the room suddenly was filled with a scary presence. Prussia went to England twitching. 

“You had everyone worried to death,” he snapped and backhanded him. England whined then was cuddled by him for ten minutes. Prussia got up. “AND YOU! YOU GINGER BASTARD! MY BABY BRUDER CRIED BECAUSE OF YOU! HE WAS SO WORRIED,” he screeched and backhanded Ireland twice as hard. 

“What is with you and your brother with hitting the injured,” Ireland whined after screaming in pain. 

“I was slightly worried too. You’re a bitch but you’re still my friend,” Prussia grumbled. 

“Aw! Give me a hug!” 

“I’ll give you a beating. Nothing more,” Prussia snarled.

Ireland laughed yanking him down into a one armed hug. Prussia sighed and hugged back. Then went to North and started talking to him. America and Canada came later. Scotland just stayed in the corner of the room glaring at both of his little brothers. A few days later they got home but still in bruises, burns, and deep cuts. They were still weak as well and had to rest. England’s sobbing was heard later after him and Scotland had a long talk. Scotland shushed him holding him.   
“You’re forgiven wee one. Calm down.”   
“I’m sorry,” England chanted face hidden into Scotland’s chest clinging. “I just wanted to protect you,” he whimpered. Scotland sighed.   
“I know. But leave the protecting to me. That’s my job as big brother ok?” 

 

“But,” England whimpered. “Little brothers can protect too,” he sniffed. 

“I have no doubt about that. But I hate seeing you hurt.” 

“I hate seeing you hurt too.” 

“You aren’t going to let me win are you?” 

“No.” 

“Alright you brat. Take a nap for me,” he said laying him down and waited for him to go to   
sleep. He went to Ireland next. “What you did was really stupid,” Scotland started. Ireland glared at the wall. Scotland launched into his lecture about the danger he put himself in and the stupidity of it. About how he was worried sick because he couldn’t find his two missing brothers. 

“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY I PUT ENGLAND IN DANGER!”

“THIS ISN’T ABOUT ENGLAND THIS IS ABOUT YOU!” 

“WELL I DON’T CARE ABOUT ME! WHAT I CARE ABOUT IS THAT I PUT MY BABY BROTHER IN DANGER! I GOT HIM HURT! HE WAS TORTURED FOR TWO DAMN WEEKS BECAUSE I LET HIM COME WITH ME!” 

“THAT ISN’T YOUR FAULT STUPID! HE WENT ON HIS OWN! EVEN IF YOU HAD KNOCKED THE LITTLE BASTARD OUT HE WOULD HAVE JUST LEFT AS SOON AS HE WOKE! I’M TALKING ABOUT YOU! ABOUT HOW YOU LEFT AND GOT HURT!” 

“I WANTED TO KEEP YOU SAFE! I WANTED THEM DEAD BECAUSE THEY HURT YOU! I COULDN’T JUST SIT HERE AND LET YOU SUFFER! THEY WERE PLANNING ANOTHER BOMBING SCOTLAND! THAT THEY DIDN’T GO THROUGH WITH BECAUSE THEY HAD US! BUT THE POINT IS! IS THAT THEY WERE GOING TO DO IT AGAIN! IF I WOULD HAVE SAT HERE I WOULD HAVE WATCHED YOU SUFFER AGAIN!” 

“AND THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN JUST FINE!”

“STOP ACTING LIKE IT WOULDN’T HAVE MATTERED!” 

“IT WOULDN’T HAVE! WHAT MATTERS IS MY LITTLE BROTHERS SAFTEY! ALL OF YOUR SAFTEY IS MORE IMPORTANT!” 

“NO IT’S NOT! YOURS IS JUST AS IMPORTANT! MAYBE NOT TO YOU BUT TO US IT IS! YOU’RE OUT BIG BROTHER! HELL YOU’RE THE ONLY FATHER FIGURE WE HAVE EVER HAD! YOU FINISHED RAISING US WHEN MOM DIED AND YOU’RE JUST AS IMPORTANT AS THE REST OF US! WE LOVE YOU DAMN IT! YOU’RE OUR BIG BROTHER! WITHOUT YOU WE WOULDN’T BE WHO WE ARE TODAY! WITHOUT YOU WE WOULD BE LOST BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW OLD WE GET WE STILL NEED YOU TO GUIDE US! SO IF SOMEONE IS THREATENING YOUR HEALTH AND HAVING A CHANCE ON ACTUALLY KILLING YOU THEN I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT DAMN IT! I DON’T REGRET GOING! I REGRET LETTING ENGLAND GO! I REGRET NOT SAVING HIM! I LISTENED TO HIM SCREAM EVERY DAMN DAY AND I COULDN’T DO A DAMN THING,” Ireland screamed bursting into tears at the end. “I COULDN’T DO ANYTHING,” he screamed trembling.

Scotland was by his side holding him shushing him gently. Then continued to talk about everything after he calmed down.

“You know he said the same thing about you. He cried because he couldn’t save you,” Scotland said later stroking Ireland’s hair. “It’ll be ok. I promise.” 

“You’ll make everything ok again?” 

“That’s my job isn’t it? My job as big brother,” Scotland said kissing his head. 

“Yes,” Ireland whispered head laying on his chest snuggled close. Scotland always made him feel so small during times like this. Like he was still a child. 

“Then I promise I’ll make everything ok. Just leave it to me.” 

“I will,” Ireland mumbled drifting off to sleep. 

Ireland kept having nightmares through the week. England did too. Scotland would always charge into their rooms when he heard them screaming in their sleep and take them to his. When they were tucked safely into his arms in bed he would feel his panicked heart beat slow down. Their screams always made him scared someone was hurting him. Someone did hurt them. His precious little brothers.

But those men were dead now and Scotland would kill anyone else that posed a threat to his family. Mostly the two had nightmares not about their own torture but each other’s. They wished so badly they could have saved each other. In the end it was listening to each other screaming in pain they left them traumatized. Scotland would fix them. He always did. He always would. Because that was his job. Taking care of his little brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


	31. Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I see the brothers handling wars between each other.

Scotland listened to his general bark orders to his men. They were waiting for England and his troops to come. When they did appear Scotland felt some type of pride seeing his baby brother look so gown. So much like a man in this physically thirteen looking body. He looked fierce and threatening. His troops charged first. Scotland braced as England got close sword drawn. Scotland stopped when England stopped sword inches from Scotland. He had been so fast Scotland hadn’t seen the sword coming. Scotland cocked his head to the side as England’s mouth wobbled. A low whine left his mouth as fat tears started spilling. 

“I can’t hurt my Alba! You can’t make me,” he wailed diving into Scotland’s arms making the two generals sputter. This was the first battle England ever had to face one of his brothers in. The General’s swore at the two as Scotland carried him off to the sidelines and sat with him. 

“You’re so precious I swear,” Scotland chuckled. 

“It’s not fault my king is a power hungry bitch. I didn’t even want to fight but he made me come out!” 

“Well how about we watch and let them handle it? Ok?” 

“I’d like that,” he sniffed. 

“I couldn’t hurt you in a million years,” Scotland hummed holding him. 

“Can we have chicken when we go home,” England mumbled. 

“If you’re good,” Scotland said tapping his head. 

That’s how it was for a while. For years England would cry and refuse to fight making his brothers sit on the sidelines with him. Until his boss forced him to fight. They were shocked when he actually over powered them. 

“I’m sorry,” he said every time before knocking them out. 

 

Time skip.

Scotland and his men were preparing for battle trying to win freedom from England. The English troops stood in front of them sneering ready to fight. Then there was England. Standing there smiling adorably waving at Scotland. 

“HI SCOTTIE! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN…………….TWO MONTHS! HI SCOTTIE! HEY CAN I HAVE COOL FACE PAINT TO?! CAN I BORROW SOME OF YOURS?! ALSO WALES SAID HE WANTS US OVER FOR DINNER NEXT WEEK,” England screamed across the field at him waving the whole time face bubbly and innocent. Scotland’s boss scoffed at the immaturity. Then sputtered shocked when he saw Scotland with a grin on his face waving back chuckling. He cupped his hands over his mouth. 

“OK I’LL BE THERE! WHAT IS HE MAKING?!” 

“DON’T KNOW!” 

“WELL IT BETTER NOT SUCK!” 

“YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!! WE ARE AT WAR! YOU SHOULDN’T BE SMILING AND TALKING ABOUT DINNER,” Scotland’s boss screeched. 

“BUT WALES TOLD ME TO TELL HIM WHEN I SAW HIM,” England’s voice sounded. 

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” 

“DON’T TELL WEE ONE TO SHUT UP,” Scotland yelled hitting him. 

“WHO’S SIDE ARE YOU ON?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING UP FOR HIM WHEN YOU HATE HIM AND WANT YOUR INDEPENCE,” Scotland gasped offended and backhanded him.   
“HOW DARE YOU SAY I HATE MY BABY BROTHER,” he yelled choking him.   
“THIS IS GETTING BORING! I’M GOING TO CHARGE NOW,” England called.   
“NOT IF I CHARGE FIRST! MEN GO,” Scotland yelled and they charged at each other. Scotland and England talked casually beating the hell out of each other while their men were killing each other. 

“RETREAT,” Scotland’s boss screamed.   
“Awwww, You have to go now?” 

“Apparently so. See you around. Oh and ice that jaw. It’s swelling,” Scotland said patting his head. 

“Can I come too? My men are boring.” 

“I don’t think so. My men might attack you. So just stay with yours. And stop pouting at me you’ll see me again soon.” 

“Fine.” England said rolling his eyes. 

“And don’t roll your eyes that’s rude,” Scotland scolded. England stuck his tongue out at him. 

The next week Wales listened to the two talk about their battles. 

“Everyone makes you seen like you’re scary as hell but when you fight us you’re cute,” Wales told England. 

“I have more anger at them,” England said shrugging. 

“Well I’m glad you aren’t mad at us.” 

“You guys trying to abandon me is normal.” 

“WE ARE NOT,” Wales screeched. England started laughing at their offended looks. 

“I’m playing. It’s all our people doing it. When really we all love each other. No matter how much our people hate each other.” 

“I think my people are chill now,” Wales said shrugging. 

“Scotland’s and Ireland’s are just arseholes,” England said shrugging. 

“So are yours,” Scotland countered. 

“Hey. I never denied that calm down.” 

“Don’t start with me.” 

“Or what fire crotch? You’ll cry,” England teased Ireland. Ireland pounced on him and the two wrestled yelling. 

“No fighting at the table!” Wales exclaimed. 

“Five beers on Ireland,” North said. 

“Twenty on England,” Scotland said accepting the alcoholic bet. 

“You little rat stop biting me,” Ireland screeched. 

“Tap out,” England growled through his teeth. Ireland slapped the floor. “I win,” England cheered bouncing up. 

“I’ll go buy your beer,” North sighed at Scotland. 

“You better.”

“You two are jerks,” Ireland grumbled. “You’re just a brat,” he said poking England’s nose. 

“Takes one to know one bitch,” England said slapping his face lightly then got off him. 

 

Bombings from Ireland. 

 

Ireland rushed to England’s house hearing his people were bombing England a lot trying to get control of North. He ran into his house heart racing. The bombings had been kept secret from him. He found out by mistake. He rushed to where England was on his couch withering in pain. Ireland grabbed him and held him close. 

“Oh God I didn’t know. I didn’t know,” he whimpered clutching him tightly tears falling. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry. I didn’t know,” he sobbed. England’s hand drifted to his face. England smiled up at him. 

“Dork. Not your fault. Stop crying,” he said wiping at his tears. 

Ireland stared at him a minute then England jerked and started screaming. Ireland didn’t realize he was screaming with him until he was pulled into a chest. Scotland held him as North tended to England. Ireland screamed into his chest crying. 

“I didn’t know Alba. I swear I didn’t know.” 

“It’s alright. We knew you didn’t know.” 

“I feel terrible.” 

“Hey we agreed a long time ago. Wars will not get between us. It is between our people not us,” Scotland said softly. “We’re countries we’ll always hurt each other. But we’re also family. That’s what keeps us together. No matter what.” 

“I’m still sorry,” Ireland whispered. 

“I know,” Scotland said gently. 

“I’ll be ok,” England rasped and smiled brightly at Ireland. “I don’t blame you. I love you big brother. No matter what your people do. Mine have hurt you as well.” 

“I love you so much. I’m still so sorry,” Ireland said stroking his blood matted hair. 

“It’s still ok. Let’s go out to dinner once this is over ok,” England said grabbing his hand. 

“I’m buying.” Ireland said smiling as the tears kept falling. 

“Of course you are bitch. You still owe me from that bet you lost.” 

“Brat.” Ireland countered fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	32. Hockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason you don't play hockey with Canada. When Wales gets hurt while playing with him Canada suffers four brothers wrath.

Canada stared at Wales a long moment. 

“Why?” 

“Because England, Scotland, Prussia, and Germany are the only ones that play hockey with you and everyone else says you’re scary. Well I see you most so I figured if you taught me how to play hockey I could play with you. So then we can have fun together,” Wales said smiling. “Please Canada! Teach me!” 

“Fine,” Canada agreed after Wales gave him puppy eyes. 

“Yay! Ok so let’s go to the ice rink!” 

“I feel like I’m going to regret this.” 

Time skip

“OH MY GOD WALES I’M SO SORRY,” Canada screeched taking him to the hospital. 

“Why is the world spinning,” a battered Wales groaned. 

“Just hang on. We’re almost there.” 

“Ok,” he moaned. 

Canada twitched at Wales hospital bed. Wales had five broken ribs, a broken collar bone, multiple bad bruises, a concussion, and a broken leg. Canada called North and Ireland first then England and Scotland. When North got there he cussed him out and punched him in the nose breaking it then went to Wales and asked him how he was feeling. By the time Ireland was done with Canada he had a broken jaw, two black eyes, and three broken ribs. 

“You better not ever do this again or you’ll die,” North hissed. Canada nodded whimpering. 

“Guys he didn’t mean to.” 

“Shut up Wales we don’t care.” 

Canada winced when England walked in calmly. He went to Wales and smiled gently talking to him softly and smoothed his hair. Canada would have thought he was at ease if he hadn’t seen him shaking and his shoulders were tense showing he was beyond ticked off. 

“Canada would you come with me to get a drink,” England asked smiling after a bit. 

Canada followed him and launched into his apology speech. They made it to a room with vending machines and drink machines. It also had a coffee maker which England went to and started pouring a large cup of coffee. 

“I really can’t express how sorry I am. God I made you resort to drinking coffee. England let me buy you tea. I know you don’t like coffee,” he said miserably. 

“Hmmm? Oh this isn’t for me.” England said placing the pot back. 

“Really? You getting some for Ireland?” 

“No this is for you.” 

“I’m not really thirsty right now. I just feel so sick about what happened,” he said and got a blank look in response. “England,” he asked then the searing hot coffee went into his face. He screamed clutching it stumbling around. 

“I never said you were drinking it,” England barked breaking a chair over his head making him fall down. 

“Maple,” Canada whimpered trying to crawl away.   
“This is what you get for hurting my brother,” England snarled hitting his spine with a chair leg knocking him to his stomach. “If this ever happens again you won’t be so lucky,” he said beating him with the chair legs. “Consider this mercy,” he hissed stabbing it through his leg. Canada rolled around screaming. 

“That was mercy?!” 

“Yes considering what I thought about doing to you,” England said walking out. 

He went back to Wales. A nurse found Canada and fixed him up. He whimpered going back into the room with Wales. The three Kirkland’s glared at him. He offered Wales a smile when he stared at him then a threatening aura was behind him. He shivered. 

“Let’s go have a chat,” Scotland said lowly dragging him out. Canada screamed trying to escape. Scotland dragged him along out of the hospital. After beating Canada for a good ten minutes he hovered over him sneering. “If this ever happens again you’ll have no legs! Got it?!” 

“Got it,” he whimpered. “I am sorry. You know how I get carried away.” 

“You are not to play with Wales ever again. Only Prussia, Germany, England and I can play with you. We’re the only ones that can handle you. Even your idiot brother can’t handle you much. He is such a sissy he refuses to play with you. There is a reason for that. So never play with Wales again or I’ll kill you,” he snapped then walked away. He went to Wales and petted his hair gently. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. It’s not a big deal. You and England shouldn’t have gone crazy on him.” 

“We had too. Wales you’re my baby brother as well. So I’m going to be protective. England’s protective because he is him.” 

“Right,” England agreed. 

“And he’s a nut case,” Scotland teased. 

“I am not,” England said smacking him. 

“You stabbed a chair leg through Canada’s leg. You are a nut case,” Wales said amused. 

“He started it,” England said pouting making them laugh. 

“How?! You were the one murdering him!” 

“He started it by hurting you!” 

“Aw how sweet,” Wales said hugging him from his bed. 

 

Through the week the four Kirkland’s fussed over Wales being very protective making sure no one bumped into him or anything. The one person that did England threw out a third story window and they didn’t want a repeat of that. So they made sure to keep Wales in a less crowded place when taking him to town until his wounds healed. Canada was traumatized and wouldn’t come back for a while until he realized the Kirkland’s weren’t holding a grudge. What happened was said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	33. Bombs and Unexpected Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction to Germany Bombing England.

Scotland, North, Ireland, and Wales raced through the streets of London. They were searching for England. He had been bombed bad by Germany. They searched for hours until they finally found him in the street limp, blood covering him, his wounds bleeding heavily still, black burned skin stood out against the pale uncharred skin, he wasn’t moving and looked as though he was dead. Scotland rushed to him with a scream of anguish. He checked his pulse and found a slow steady beat. Scotland held him tightly as he lifted him and they flashed away to a hospital. Six days he was still, six days he didn’t open those shinning green eyes of his that they loved, six days they didn’t hear his teasing voice or see his playful smile, six days they were suck worrying on if he would live or die, for six days they didn’t know if their baby brother was going to be ok, for six days he was fighting death and he their baby brother was in a coma. One the seventh day their baby brother opened his eyes and stared at them blankly, then he starts screaming on top of his lungs crying. Wales started crying with him because his baby brother’s tears weren’t normal. His baby brother was crying blood because he was being bombed again. For two weeks they didn’t know if he would live or die. When he was finally released from the hospital Scotland made his move. He took a trip to Germany to pay him a visit. 

 

Germany was training when the huge red head appeared eyes full of threat and promising pain. He knew who he was. He had met Scotland when he was a kid. Same with the other brothers. Germany swallowed a few times nervously. He knew what his boss had did. He knew England must be suffering and he didn’t blame Scotland for wanting to murder him. He was ashamed too. He was starting to regret trusting Hitler. He was stuck doing what he said and letting things happen though. Scotland’s eyes bored into his coldly. 

“That’s my baby brother you know.” 

“Ja,” Germany said softly. 

“He was in a coma for six days. On the seventh he woke up and screamed in pain and cried blood as more burns covered him. For two damn weeks I didn’t know if he was going to live,” he hissed. Germany nodded silently. “But I do know something,” Scotland said waving a hand around. “Something about this whole situation.” 

“What’s that,” Germany asked softly when he stared at him waiting for a response. 

“That you aren’t going to live when I’m done with you,” Scotland hissed and lunged at him. 

Germany didn’t know how long he fought with Scotland or when Italy had run off. He didn’t know how much pain he could take from his bones breaking. He didn’t know when the fighting would end and he could just die or if Scotland would give mercy and not kill him. But he did know guilt was eating at him and his heart wasn’t in the fight. It was like Germany was punishing himself by letting himself be beaten so easily. He couldn’t stand the pain hidden in those angry green eyes. Pain that he caused and pain he couldn’t get rid off because what was done is done and said no do overs. He registered his body hitting the ground and a knife slashing his throat once but not deep enough to kill. Scotland moved to slash again when a fist plowed into his jaw. His eyes locked with angry red ones. 

“Your little shit almost killed my brother,” Scotland said calmly. 

“I know.” 

“That’s my baby brother,” Scotland said crossing his arms. 

“Ja I know,” Prussia said seriously. 

“So you understand when I say I will do anything to keep him safe.” 

“I understand,” Prussia said moving into a defensive position. “But you must also understand.   
This. This is my baby bruder,” Prussia said making a gesture at Germany. “I also will do anything to keep him safe. Even if he is in the wrong, he’s my baby bruder, my responsibility, and I won’t let anyone ever kill him I’ll protect him with my life and there isn’t a damn thing you can do about it.”

“You know. I’ve always admired you Prussia and I’ve always considered you a friend. But I will kill the bastard, friend or not I’m not letting you stop me. I do admire you protecting him though. I understand it’s your job. You do what you have to do and I’ll do what I have to do. One day hopefully we will get passed this.” 

“As do I. Because I have always respected you as well and considered you as a friend. With that being said with all due respect I must inform you. No way in hell am I letting you kill my bruder,” he said bluntly then blocked the punch sent at him. 

Germany watched with blurred vision as they fought. After about thirty minutes the two knocked each other out. There was a flash and Germany saw Ireland and his breath hitched panic filling him. Ireland’s green eyes bored into his. 

“I really hope you lose this war. You need to get out of the shit your in,” he said picking up Scotland. 

“You’re not here to kill me?” 

“No. It would be weak to finish you off while you can’t defend yourself. Kid I hope when all this is over you can make things right. I hope we can be friends. Trust me I want to kill you right now and the only thing stopping me is pride. I just hope I can get passed this one day.” 

“Why do you want to be friends one day? Why do you care?” 

“Because. You’re innocent to a degree. Remember when you looked about physically sixteen and your brother took you to that meeting. After Scotland was chasing me and I ran into you. I accidently stole your first kiss. As much as I want to see you as a monster I can’t. All I can see you as is that kid that pressed himself against the wall frozen in shock his face darker than a damn tomato. That’s what comes to mind when I hear your name. I know that innocent kid is still in there. You just have to get rid of that damn boss of yours for it to come out again. I’ll see you around. Either on the battle field or hopefully on good terms. Take care of yourself. Pray that Scotland doesn’t kill you.” 

“No one else is coming after me?” 

“No us three decided to save it for the battle field. Plus, we have too much to take care of with England right now.” 

“Oh. “

“Appreciate that brother of yours. He obviously cares. You never know what will happen. So hang on to that bond you have with him. One day that might be all you have left,” Ireland said eyeing Prussia then flashed away. Germany laid on the ground staring at the sky dully. He looked over when Prussia woke. 

“Can you walk,” Prussia muttered getting up shakily. 

“Don’t know,” Germany hummed. “Bruder?” 

“Ja?” 

“Danke,” (Thank you)

“Gerne,” (informal way to say you’re welcome. Could also mean gladly. If I’m getting these   
wrong let me know.) 

Prussia helped him up and the two hobbled along. 

England scowled at Scotland when he woke. 

“Idiot you could have been seriously hurt!” 

“Well I don’t care. I did what was needed to defend my baby brother,” Scotland said pinching his cheek. 

“That’s not the point! You…” 

“Shut up and cuddle with your big brother that’s happy to know you’re well enough to yell and fight with me,” Scotland interrupted grinning and snatched him down into the bed with him and cuddled him close.   
“You’re an idiot,” England mumbled. 

“Maybe,” Scotland said chuckling. 

The other three climbed into bed eventually and they all snuggled around England like a barrier almost. Protecting him from what was on the outside. 

“Thank you,” England mumbled. “For finding me and taking care of me. Thank you.” 

“It’s not a problem. We’ll always be here to take care of you.” 

“I love you guys.” 

“And we love you. So much,” North said kissing his forehead. 

 

Time skip. 

England frowned looking at Scotland. 

“I heard they put up a wall separating Prussia and Germany. Keeping them apart.” 

“No way,” Wales said frowning. He knew how close the brothers were. He used his magic to project what was going on with Germany. They say him punching the wall repeatedly screaming for his brother. 

“Give him back! Take me at least! Change the deal! Let him go! Just give him back! Bitte. (please) I can’t take it! Give him back,” he screamed punching it harder and a dent started forming. He brightened then a guard notice and shot him twice. He hit the snow with a thump. “Bruder. I’m so sorry. It should have been me! It should have been me,” he sobbed. He got back up and started punching again. The guards started shooting. Scotland saw England appear by him grab him and flash away. Scotland frowned when he brought him back. “Let me go back,” Germany said dully. “I’m ok with them killing me. I’ll come back to life and do it all over again.” 

“You don’t know when you’ll come back so shut up. Calm down.” 

“You don’t understand,” he screamed. 

“I do understand! I was separated from my brothers once because of Rome! I understand and that’s why I’m telling you to be patient! I’ll help you sneak to see your brother Germany.” 

“Why? After everything I did why are you helping me?” 

“You’re boss and people did it not you. The parts you did do are in the past. I forgave you a long time ago. I want to be friends Germany.” 

“Why though,” he whimpered. 

“Because. You and I aren’t that different. We have people we look up to and love. Your bond with Prussia reminds me of mine with Scotland. I can’t ignore that. So I’m helping you,” England said eyes boring into his. 

“I don’t deserve it,” Germany mumbled. 

England sighed and punched all his gunshot wounds hard making him scream in pain. 

“There we’re even. Now you can’t fell guilty,” England said before Germany passed out. 

The other Kirkland’s were hesitant to be friends with him for a while. Eventually with England bringing him over all the time they did form a bond and an attachment with him. So they let the past stay in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	34. Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kirklands read fanfiction about them abusing England and feel insulted.

America typed rapidly on the computer keyboard explaining to the Kirkland’s about fanfiction. He grinned pulling up the ones about them abusing England. All four looked so offended and horrified. 

“Damn it Scotland you’re so mean to me! You’re the worst one,” England kept chanting as they read many fanfictions. “HOW DARE YOU SEXUALLY ABUSE ME SCOTLAND,” England screeched after reading a certain one. 

“SHUT THE HELL UP! WHY WOULD THEY THINK WE DO THIS?!” 

“BECAUSE THE TWINS ARE GINGERS, WALES SHAGS SHEEP, AND YOU’RE A VIOLENT RED HEAD! THAT’S WHY THEY ASSUME YOU ALL ARE SO SCREWED UP THAT YOU SEXUALLY ABUSE ME, MENTALLY ABUSE ME, AND PHYSICALLY ABUSE ME!!” 

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE YOU SHIT HEAD!” 

“I DON’T SHAG SHEEP!” 

“WALES! STOP LYING AND GET BACK ON TOPIC!” 

“FUCK YOU NORTH!” 

“NO! I’M NOT A SHEEP!” 

“I WILL MURDER YOU!” 

“WALES JUST BECAUSE HE POINTS OUT YOUR PROBLEM DOESN’T MEAN YOU   
CAN MURDER NORTH!”

“I WILL CUT YOU SCOTLAND!” 

“TRY IT BITCH!” 

“SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU’RE TEARING THIS FAMILY APART,” England screeched   
slapping the three of them then stared at Ireland a second before back handing him.

“I DIDN’T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!”

“YOU DIDN’T CONTRIBUTE! THAT’S WHY YOU WERE PUNISHED! NOW SILENCE,” England yelled.  
“I’m starting to think England is the abusive one,” America said staring at him making him slap him next. “Oooowwww,” he whined. England kissed his cheek. 

“There now shut up.” 

“Fine.” 

England teased his big brothers awhile until they had to go to the festival they were told they had to attend. They were walking around when these fangirls ran up squealing and surrounding England chattering away. 

“Well he’s popular.” Wales said amused. 

“All women think he’s adorable.” Scotland said smiling and rolled his eyes. “They just don’t   
know how mean he is.” 

“True,” North said laughing.

“He’s mean as a snake that’s for sure,” Ireland said amused. 

“We’ve read fanfictions about your brothers abusing you,” One of the girls said suddenly. 

“Oh,” England asked raising an eyebrow. 

“They don’t right,” one asked threateningly. “BECAUSE WE WILL FUCKING SLAUGHTER THEM IF THEY DO,” she screeched and the eight fangirls started forming a threatening aura around them.   
“YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT! OH GOD DON'T HURT ME GUYS I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE I SWEAR,” England screeched fake crying shocking his brothers. 

“They do beat you,” a girl screamed. 

“NO,” Ireland screeched. 

“Oh they beat me bad.” England said. “Sometimes with whatever alcoholic bottle that’s in their hands and………” he trailed off fake crying more.

Ireland moved to smack him over the head for lying. England screamed and cowered away. Then fangirls let out a battle cry beating the hell out of them. They wouldn’t hit the girls so they were just trying to hold them away. England was laughing in the background with America the two clinging to each other for support while watching them get beaten to a pulp. 

“You shouldn’t abuse your brother,” one screeched landing a final kick.

“We’re so sorry they do that to you England,” one said gently. He hugged all eight of them.  
“Nah I was messing with you. Just kidding they don’t abuse me. I just wanted you to beat them up. They stole my sweets this morning. I needed pay back,” England said laughing. The girls blinked then started laughing. 

“That was mean. But we’ll go get sweets with you,” one squealed. 

“Well I would be honored,” England said swinging an arm out in the bakery’s direction. “After you my dears,” he said bowing politely. They squealed and led the way. His brothers followed grumbling. England kissed the girls hands later before leaving making them blush and fangirl all over again. “That was fun,” England said casually as they walked. 

“IT WAS NOT! WE GOT ABUSED BECAUSE OF YOU!” 

“IT WAS FUNNY AND YOU KNOW IT BITCH!” 

“You better start running,” Scotland said threateningly. 

England ran off cackling and shoved through the crowd having fun. He loved harassing his big brothers and getting them into weird situations. He always found it funny how he could trick people into beating them for no reason. He did hate what came after though. Scotland always pinned him down and slobbered into both of his ears. He knew England hated spit touching him or going into his ears. Scotland always got his point across though by doing it because England always behaved a little better for about a week. Scotland spent an hour chasing him around the town until he finally caught him. 

“No,” England whined pitifully covering both ears with wide innocent eyes. 

“You should have thought about what you were doing before. Then you wouldn’t be in this situation. How many times do I have to tell you to think before you act?” 

“A billion,” England said innocently.   
“Sometimes it feels that way,” He said pulling on hand from his ear and held him in place. England whined and shuddered through his big brother bullying him. “Behave next time,” Scotland said slapping his cheek lightly. 

“Then don’t steal my sweets next time.” 

“England! You were eating coconut cake!”

“SO?!” 

“YOU’RE ALLERGIC TO COCONUT! WE HAD TO TAKE YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!” 

“SO,” England screeched. 

“ENGLAND!” 

“I LIKE COCONUT CAKE,” he cried shaking him. 

“I DON’T CARE! YOU CAN’T HAVE IT EVER AGAIN,” Scotland screamed back gripping England’s shoulders and shaking him back. 

“England I thought about what you said and how upset you must have been when we took your sweets away. So I bought you dinner,” Wales said giving him a to go box of pasta. 

“YAY,” England started eating it. 

They ate dinner at the park then Ireland looked at England funny. England’s face was breaking out in a rash and his eyes were watering. He started scratching at his neck. 

“Wales.”

“Yes?” 

“Was there shrimp in that?” 

“Yeah………..Why?” 

“ENGLAND’S ALLERGIC TO SHRIMP,” Scotland screamed backhanding him and Ireland knocked the food out of England’s hands making him sputter. 

“THAT WAS MINE!” 

“IT HAD SHRIMP!” 

“SO?!”   
“DON’T YOU START THIS AGAIN! DAMN IT ENGLAND YOU CAN’T EAT THINGS YOU’RE ALLERGIC TOO!” 

“I LIKE THEM,” he screeched then they had to take another trip to the doctor. 

A girl looked at him and smiled in the waiting room. 

“What are you here about?” 

“Oh my abusive brother fed me shrimp. I’m allergic to it,” England said slyly. 

“We tried to stop him but the bastard shoved it down his throat,” Scotland joined in smirking. 

“Then he laughed as he gasped for air,” North said placing a hand over his heart in mock horror. 

“Thank God for the Epi pen,” Ireland said frowning. 

The girl launched at Wales with ten other mothers and tried to kill him. England leaned on America laughing hysterically with the other four brothers. 

“I hate you four,” Wales growled at home covering in bandages and his leg was in a cast. 

“Shut up you tried to kill me,” England countered then they continued to ignore Wales and watched TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> England is such a little shit. XD 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	35. Stereotype Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nations hear the stereotype song.

All the countries were in a world meeting arguing when a man walked in with a laptop. He set it down on the table and cleared his throat. 

“Stop clearing your throat like a bitch and tell us what you want,” England said bluntly. 

“I want you to listen to this song. I work for America so that’s why I could come into this building. I found this song funny and wanted all of you to listen to it,” he said then strolled out. 

Wales hit play confused. 

 

You know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous.  
So I wrote a song about it,  
And it goes a little something like this. 

 

“This already sounds gayer than shit,” England said crossing his arms. 

“Agreed,” Scotland hummed. 

“Now now let’s give it a chance,” America said patting England’s head. 

 

England batted his hand away and wondered if America was high. He was to mellow today. 

 

I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

 

 

Japan’s face went red in embarrassment and Greece patted his shoulder.   
“That’s not true,” Japan cried.   
“And why make fun of Indians,” America mumbled. 

 

Check it out now.  
I love those fat Americans.  
You know they so obnoxious.  
They always eating burgers.  
They always holding shotguns.  
And I love Mexicans.  
The way they mow my lawn.  
They all got a 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on.  
Uh huh.

 

“Am I really fat and obnoxious,” America whimpered at England. 

“No,” he soothed patting his arms. 

“You are,” Scotland said bluntly. “OW,” he snapped when England punched his arm really hard. America pouted at him. “Whatever,” Scotland said looking away. 

“Who do I kill for making this song,” Mexico hissed. 

“Don’t know. I say we kill the man that brought it up,” England said shrugging and others agreed. 

 

'Cause that's the way they roll.  
Ya gotta go big like an Israeli nose.  
If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy,  
And they're out of control like a Chinese driver.

 

Israel produced a threatening aura silently and Ireland and North scowled. 

“I’m not that bad,” Ireland hissed. 

“Oh trust me,” Germany snorted. “You’re that bad,” he said bluntly. 

“Shut your mouth! You’re just saying that to be a dick! Because you are a douche bag today! I don’t know what crawled up your arse but you have been like this all day,” Ireland cried then blinked. “I mean I love you Germany,” he corrected but got backhanded anyways and his boyfriend walked out of the room. “Germany! I’m sorry,” he whined following him. 

“Nein! Get the fuck away from me if you think I’m a douche bag and a dick,” Germany snapped shoving him away. 

“Oh boy. Why can’t our brother learn when to keep his mouth shut,” Wales groaned. 

“I think it’s a mental issue,” England said and the other three agreed. “Lucky Prussia is running   
late or he would be dead.” 

“But when he finds out,” North said and left the sentence hanging. 

“Well Ireland’s dying. How sad,” Scotland said casually. 

“Tragic,” Wales deadpanned. 

“Absolutely devastating,” England said bored.

“You three are so mean,” North said laughing. 

“I want to know why they said my driving is bad,” China yelled. 

“Because it is fuck face,” England countered. 

“Shut up!” 

“I’ll shut you up,” England threatened. Scotland made the two calm down.

I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.  
I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.  
Ya mon.  
And I love them Puerto Ricans,  
Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,  
I'm just joking.  
If you didn't know then  
You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.

 

The countries mention scoffed in offense and went back to whatever they were doing. 

 

I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

 

 

“Really again? How repetitive,” Wales said rolling his eyes.

 

Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell  
If you love the Outback redneck Australians,

“Hey,” Australia said frowning. 

“They can fuck off mate,” England said looking at him. 

“You’re right,” Australia said grinning at him making England grin back.

 

And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude  
And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.  
Mamma mia! 

 

England covered his grin immediately with his hand. Italy cried clinging to Romano who rolled his eyes. France laughed at England. 

“Weelll,” he started tauntingly only of Wales to throat punch him. France hit the floor choking. 

“Let me see it,” Scotland sang prying England’s hands from his mouth. North lifted his lips showing his teeth. “Well would you look at that.” 

“Pearly white and straight as a board. The type of teeth dentist are obsessed with,” North said kissing his temple. 

“They’re not crooked and ugly,” England asked hesitantly. 

“Of course not,” Wales said ruffling his hair.   
“They beautiful just like you,” America said slinging an arm around him. England looked away cheeks pink but pleased all the same. Ireland came back in as France stood back up panting. 

“What’d I miss,” he asked arm around Germany’s waist who was laying his head on his shoulder contently.   
“France tried to insult England and make him even more insecure,” Wales deadpanned and   
Ireland hit France in the throat at the same time that Germany punched France in the stomach. France dropped to the floor choking and crying. England stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

And how could anyone hate the French.  
Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.  
Brazilian girls is what you want,  
Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk

 

The Kirkland’s America and Germany pointed and laughed at France. France glared at them tearfully. 

 

I love Africans, but hold up a second.  
National Geographic says they're all butt-nekkid.  
Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?  
They've disappeared like coke up a Colombian's nose.  
Uh oh! You're all on my checklist,  
Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast.  
They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,  
Then your brain is small like a Korean penis.

Africa and Colombia shrugged not caring. North and South Korea looked pissed. Russia smiled innocently. 

“Alcohol is good all times of the day. Never a bad time to drink.” 

“Got that right,” England said pointing at him. Russia smiled bigger at the fact someone agreed with him about drinking.

 

I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

 

“Really? Again,” North asked.   
“Apparently.” 

 

All together now!  
I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep.  
[repeat 4x]  
They hump sheep [repeat 3x]

Wales and France started snickering. Until England launched at them and pounded on them both. No one could be mean to his big brother but him. Not even Wales. Scotland smirked at them in victory. 

 

I think I love you more than the  
Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys.  
But seriously, don't hump any sheep.

 

“Thank God that’s over,” North sighed. 

“Hey! The Awesome me has arrived! What did I miss,” Prussia screamed barging in. 

“Nothing worth mentioning,” North said shrugging. 

“Ireland upset your brother though,” America said casually. 

“He called the poor lad a dick and a douche bag,” Scotland said smirking at Ireland. 

“Germany was so upset he had to walk out,” England said in mock sadness. 

“Oh he did,” Prussia asked with a laugh. “Ginger. You. Me. Outside. We’re having a chat about you hurting my little bruder’s feelings. Get moving.”   
“I hate you three,” Ireland hissed as he walked out. 

“I better make sure Prussia doesn’t kill him,” Germany sighed following. 

“What an interesting day,” England said smiling. “Whoops time to go kill who ever that guy was,” he said pulling out a flame thrower from God knows where and ran out. 

“ENGLAND WAIT NO GET BACK HERE,” Scotland yelled chasing him. 

“I think this meeting is done,” Wales told everyone and they agreed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	36. Damn It SweetPea!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany meets SweetPea

Ireland smiled hugging Germany when he came over to stay the night with him. Germany hugged him back tightly. They hadn’t seen each other in a month. They both had been very busy. Ireland sat on the couch with him and talked to him holding both his hands in his smiling widely. Germany smiled like an angel and told him about what all he had been up to then paused when the door was forced open. Germany blinked at the sheep he had never seen before. 

“When did you get a sheep?” 

“We’ve had him for about a year now. Ignore him.” 

“I can’t. His eyes trailing in weird directions is creeping me out,” Germany said staring at Sweet Pea.

He started hissing at Germany startling him making him scramble into Ireland and hang onto him worriedly. Ireland blinked then grinned holding him nuzzling his face into Germany’s neck for once actually glad the stupid sheep decided to make an appearance into the house. 

“Ireland what the fuck is wrong with that thing,” Germany growled for some reason feeling like that sheep was a threat. 

“Oh. It actually has brain damage. It’s Wales’ sheep so it’s not that surprising. He’s an idiot and doesn’t know how to pick out normal animals. Don’t get me started on the time he had a possessed duck.” 

“Wales had a possessed duck,” Germany asked confused. 

“Oh God yes. We had to call a priest.” 

“Wow.” 

“I know! He has terrible taste in pets,” Ireland said as Sweet Pea trotted up. 

“Oh he can’t be that bad,” Germany said feeling bad for the sheep and scratched behind his ears. 

Sweet Pea thumped his leg hissing happily. Germany stopped when he was getting creeped out. The hissing was unnerving. Sweet Pea licked his hand swishing his little tail. Germany smiled then started screaming when he latched onto his arm. He tried prying him off. Ireland started beating his head trying to get him off. Scotland walked in and stared a moment. 

“THAT’S IT YOU SON OF A BITCH! I’M TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT,” he screamed running over and stabbed Sweet Pea until he ran out of the house hissing. 

“WHY,” Germany screamed. 

“He does that,” Ireland and Scotland said at the same time. 

“Fucking hell this hurts,” Germany growled clutching his arm. “Is the shit going to live after you stabbed him that many times?” 

“Sadly yes,” they deadpanned and took him to the kitchen to clean his arm and had to stitch it and wrap it. 

“LOOK WHAT YOUR LITTLE SHIT DID TO MY ANGEL,” Ireland roared punching Wales in the stomach when he got home and showed him Germany’s arm. Wales threw himself at Germany’s feet and clung to his legs. 

“I’M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON’T LET PRUSSIA KILL ME!” 

“Why does everyone scream that?” 

“Because he tried to fucking slaughter everyone who gets you hurt. Even if it’s a paper cut,” Ireland said. 

“Prussia broke my wrist once because I got in a wreck and Germany was in the car. He got little bruises and a scratch on his face. I had just gotten my wrist x rayed to make sure it wasn’t broken and it wasn’t. So when I came out he asked me if it was broken and I said no. Then he broke my wrist and told me to go double check,” Scotland said looking at Ireland. 

“………….I remember that. England dislocated his knee for it.” 

“I hate my bruder’s over protectiveness,” Germany groaned covering his face. 

“So does everyone else,” all three said at once. 

“Don’t get me wrong. It’s funny when the violence is not directed at you,” Scotland said   
shrugging. 

“True,” Ireland shrugged. 

“Absolutely,” Wales agreed and Germany laughed. 

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t kill you Wales. Or Ireland. He’d probably blame him just because he   
can.” 

“Well thank you.” 

That night Germany woke cuddled into Ireland’s side to thumping on the window to his left by the bed. He opened the blinds and saw the sheep. Standing on the tree branch it’s eyes glowing red in the night and it started hissing. Germany started screaming waking Ireland up. He looked out the window. He threw it open and dragged Sweet Pea into the room and started beating him. 

“HOW DID YOU GET IN THE TREE YOU SON OF A BITCH,” Ireland screamed choking him. “PRUSSSIA PUT YOU UP TO THIS DIDN’T HE?!” 

“Ireland don’t blame my bruder he didn’t even know I was coming here.” 

“PRUSSIA SENT YOU TO RUIN OUR CUDDLE TIME DIDN’T HE?!” 

“What did I just say?” 

“STOP LISTENING TO PRUSSIA! LEAVE US ALONE! WE JUST WANT TO CUDDLE   
AND SHARE A BED!” 

“Or just ignore me because that’s cool too,” Germany said crossing his arms. 

“HOW DID PRUSSIA SEND YOU?! DOES HE SPEAK SHEEP?! OR DID HE MANIPULATE YOU WITH THOSE RED EYES OF HIS?!” 

“WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP BLAMING MY BRUDER WHEN HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW I’M HERE,” Germany screamed grabbing Ireland and giving him a hard shake.   
“Oh………………He doesn’t?” 

“Nein. He thinks I’m with Japan.” 

“ARE YOU ASHAMED TO ADMIT YOU CAME TO SEE ME,” Ireland screeched. 

“Ireland if Prussia knew I was here he would be here keeping us apart and we couldn’t cuddle or share a bed,” Germany said bluntly. 

“Oh that’s a good point,” Ireland said after thinking about it. “I like that about you. You think things through. You’re so smart,” Ireland said poking his nose. “Thank you for lying to your   
brother so we can spend time together.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Germany deadpanned smacking his hand away. 

 

“Are you being grouchy because you’re sleepy,” Ireland asked casually throwing Sweet Pea out of the window and slamming it shut. They heard him hit every branch while hissing. 

“Ja. I just want to sleep. Now shut up and let’s go back to bed,” Germany said flicking the light back out and Ireland climbed into bed with him and cuddled him close. 

“I like nights like this. Where I can just hold you.”   
“I love you but shut up,” Germany said sleepily making Ireland laugh and kiss his forehead. “I like nights when you can hold me too,” Germany said softly after a minute. Ireland squeezed him and kissed his cheek then they fell asleep. 

The next morning Germany was pissed because Sweet Pea kept coming back until England shot him five times because he was tired of waking up to their yelling. Sweet Pea stayed in his pen after that. Germany thought they were idiots if they thought that sheep was normal healing that fast and not dying. Germany growled when Ireland shook him awake saying they needed to go have lunch together. He batted his hand away and rolled over. After slapping his hands away constantly and snapping at him Ireland huffed. 

“Well I know how to make you smile you little grouch,” he said smirking evilly. Germany glared at him from the bed. Ireland pounced on him. They wrestled for ten minutes and Ireland tickled Germany for twenty until he finally gave in and got ready so they could eat lunch. “I should really thank that brother of yours for telling me you’re ticklish,” Ireland teased after lunch earning a glare. 

“Which one?” Germany snarled. 

“Bavaria.” 

“He’s going to die,” Germany growled making Ireland laughed. 

“Funny it seems you haven’t tried to kill me for actually doing it.” 

“Don’t tempt me.” 

“Why haven’t you,” Ireland teased catching his chin tilting his head making him look him in the eyes. Germany averted them cheeks dusting pink. 

“Because you’re actually stronger than me and you’d probably just pin me down and do it again,” he grumbled. 

“Damn right I would. Your laugh is adorable and so is your giggles.” 

“I DON’T GIGGLE,” Germany roared punching him in the stomach and walking away. 

“If you don’t giggle why is your face red,” Ireland teased after recovering. 

“Because you’re stupid!” 

“Aw how mean!” 

“Go away!” 

“Why?” 

“Because you have a stupid face I don’t want to look at right now!” 

“But you love my stupid face! You’re just embarrassed,” Ireland teased chasing after him. 

He laughed teasing him and dodging his hits as they walked around town just to look around. He loved the days he could spend with Germany. People told them they didn’t suit each other but Ireland could care less about what they thought. He and Germany actually suited each other perfectly. Ireland made a call when he found Sweet Pea stalking them. England ran him over after getting Ireland’s call for help. Germany really wanted to know what was up with that damn sheep. It wasn’t normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That weird little fucker. Funny story. This sheep was in my dream a few times that's why I wrote about him. He's creepy as fuck. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


	37. The Wrath of an Overprotective Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North bullies England and America beats him up for it.

North was confused when England ran behind him and hid trembling. 

“What?” 

“There is a snake in the kitchen!” 

“A snake huh,” North asked amused then went into the kitchen and found the snake. It was just a baby slow worm snake. He picked it up and moved fast diving on England. “Give him a kiss.” 

 

“No,” England screeched struggling. North laughed keeping him pinned holding the snake above his face. England screeched and struggled for ten minutes North teasing him with it. 

“I’m going to let it drop into your mouth. How’s that sound,” he said gripping his jaw forcing his mouth open. 

England screamed as he lowered it. North laughed at him. He did start to feel guilty when he started to cry out of fear. He really was terrified of snakes. He had gotten bitten by a rattle snake two years ago when visiting America and ever since then he has been terrified of them. The hospital trip after he got bitten wasn’t fun and probably traumatized him worse. The front door opened. 

“America,” England sobbed scrubbing at his eyes. “Help me,” he whimpered.

America stared at the two brothers. North was still on England holding the snake above his mouth that was forced open. America looked into England’s tear filled and scared eyes. Then he tackled North off him and started beating him. Scotland walked in. England shot into his arms and hid his face into his chest.   
“England? What’s wrong,” Scotland soothed stroking his hair. 

“There was a snake and North pinned me down and tried to stick it into my mouth Scottie,” he blubbered. Scotland’s eye twitched. 

“You know North I was going to save you from America at first but now I think I’ll let you get beat,” he snarled and carried England off to calm him. 

 

With North and America

 

“I’M SORRY! GET THE FUCK OFF!”

“NO,” America roared punching him in the jaw again. “THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU SCARE MY CUTE AND INNOCENT BOYFRIEND!” 

“Yeah innocent,” North said sarcastically earning another punch to the jaw. 

“HE IS!”

“HE BLEW UP A BAKERY LAST WEEK!” 

“THAT WAS BECAUSE IT WAS FRANCE’S BAKERY! THEY INSULTED HIS EYEBROWS! HIS EYEBROWS ARE ADORABLE ON HIS CUTE LITTLE FACE! THEY DESERVED TO DIE!”

“…………………It was you that blew up the bakery wasn’t it?”

“NO!” 

“AMERICA!”

“THEY HURT HIS FEELINGS WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO,” he screeched choking him. North clawed at his hands panicked. “I DON’T CARE IF HE SAID HE WAS FINE HE LOOKED SAD FOR A SECOND! I WANTED PAYBACK! HE IS TOO PRECIOUS! THEY CAN’T INSULT MY PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND AND MAKE HIM SAD,” he screamed releasing his throat and broke his collar bone. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” 

“I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE,” America cried slapping him. 

“YOU’RE A FUCKING PHSYCO!” 

“THAT’S WHAT FRANCE AND THE WORKERS AT THE BAKERY SAID BEFORE I BLEW THEM UP!” 

“WELL THEY WERE RIGHT!” 

“SHUT UP YOU WERE THE ONE BEING MEAN TO HIM! YOU DESERVE THIS!”

“I FUCKING HATE YOU!” 

“I HATE YOU MORE!” 

 

With Scotland and England

 

 

England scrubbed at his eyes sniffling lying in bed by Scotland who was holding him trying to get him to relax before he started having a panic attack. 

 

“I don’t understand why he’s being mean to me. I didn’t do anything and he tried to stick a snake in my mouth,” England cried clinging to Scotland. 

“He’s being an arse right now. He’s getting what he deserves. I’m sorry North’s just a stupid mean big brother today,” Scotland soothed stroking his hair. 

“I really didn’t do anything to him Scottie,” he whimpered. 

“I know. I believe you. Even if you had it still wouldn’t be right of him to do that. He knows how bad they scare you,” Scotland said kissing the top of his head. 

He frowned feeling him still tremble in his arms. England really was terrified of snakes. Scotland held him awhile then when he fell asleep he went to go scream at North. Only to find him limp in a puddle of blood and America apologizing rapidly. 

“I’M SORRY! I FORGOT MY OWN STRENGTH!”   
“YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHAT IF YOU KILLED HIM,” Scotland roared then attacked him. 

 

North woke in the hospital and groaned his brothers by his bed. 

“Well America did a number on you,” Ireland said smiling a little patting his head. 

“Don’t remind me. The little shit.” 

“You deserved half of it,” Wales said bluntly. 

“Yeah fine I can admit that.” 

“You better not do it again. It took forever to calm England.” 

“I won’t. I’m sorry I was mean to you precious,” North said to the blonde curled into his side that had been there the whole time. Green eyes peered up at him innocently. “You’re so cute,” he sang kissing his forehead. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?” 

“Only if you forgive America.” 

“Fine. America I forgive you,” he said rolling his eyes at the giant blonde curled into the other side of him. 

“YAY,” America screamed grinning covering in bruises and both arms were broken. North snorted in amusement. 

“Scotland thank you for caring so much you broke his arms.” 

“What? No I bruised him up. Prussia broke his arms when he found out.”   
North started laughing.

“I love him. Where is he?” 

“Flower shop I think.” Ireland said after a moment. Prussia ran in after a few minutes with a bunch of flowers.

“North! I’m so glad you’re awake! I bought you these!” 

“Thank you,” he said as Prussia put them on the table by his hospital bed. Prussia threw America out of the hospital bed and took his place in North’s side.

“I’m sorry you got hurt,” Prussia said holding him and kissed his cheek. He heard a low growl and North was pulled away and England glared daggers at him clinging to North. “YOU SHARE,” Prussia screeched. 

“NO,” England screeched back. 

“HE’S MY BOYFRIEND LET ME CUDDLE WITH HIM!”

“WELL HE’S MY BIG BROTHER SO I HAVE MORE RIGHTS OVER HIM THAN YOU! HE LOVES ME MORE ANYWAYS!”

“YOU TAKE THAT BACK!” 

“YOU LEARN TO HANDLE THE TRUTH!” 

“HE DOESN’T LOVE YOU MORE!” 

“HE DOES TO!”   
“Prussia I do love him more just because he’s my brother. My brothers come first,” North said laughing. Prussia pouted. 

“Fine but he should still share.” 

“You two are so cute. Come here,” he said cuddling them both. England’s eyes kept boring into Prussia’s threateningly. Prussia whined at him. “England stop it,” North said looking at him. 

“I was here first,” England mumbled. They all laughed. 

 

North was released from the hospital the next day and his brothers fussed over him and took care of him. Well England did when he could. He was stuck taking care of America who was staying until his arms healed. America sucked up a lot of England’s attention earning death glared from the four older brothers. They were glad when he healed and went home to catch up on work though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> America stop. XD 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	38. My Albion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland finds little England after the death of their mother.

England wandered through the forest sniffling. His mother had died a month ago and he was all alone now. He searched for food then found a bush with wild berries on them. The kind his mother used to give him to eat as a treat. He plucked them off quickly stuffing his mouth. He was really hungry. He only had a dagger and he couldn’t really hunt with it very well. His mom’s sword and bow was too big for him so he couldn’t use those. He looked up later when feet were in front of him. He peered up at the tall man eyes wide. 

“Aw you ate my berries,” he teased. England stared up at him with wide eyes then they filled with tears. He ran away scared. The man sputtered. “Hey wait,” he called chasing after him. England ran through the forest fast and soon lost the red headed man.

He went back home and curled up in bed. He was walking the forest again the next week when he saw the man fishing in his favorite creek. He walked up slowly to get a closer look. The man looked at him eventually and waved him over smiling. England shook his head and stayed by the bush. The man shrugged and kept fishing. England got bored of watching him after a bit and went into the creek still a good distance from the man and played in the water that went to his shoulders. He splashed around and started squealing in excitement when a bunch of fish nipped at his chubby toddler toes. He dashed around trying to catch them. He didn’t notice he was getting deeper until he went under suddenly. He thrashed and clawed at the water choking. Then large hands wrapped around his waist and he surfaced above water. He stared at the man while choking. When he was done choking his lower lip quivered and he started to wail. The man held him against his chest stroking his hair. 

 

“You’re alright wee one. It just gave you a scare is all. You’re just fine,” he soothed. 

“The water was going to eat me up,” England wailed. 

“That water wasn’t going to eat you. Want to know why?” 

“Why?” 

“Because I wasn’t going to let it. Be careful from now on. Don’t play in here if no one is around.   
I don’t want to find out you drowned,” he said wiping his tears away for him. “Where’s your mam? Why isn’t she watching you?” 

“She died,” England said quietly. 

“Oh poor bairn. You’re just a wee bairn and you lost your mam.” 

“What’s your name,” England asked after a moment. 

“Alba,” Scotland said smiling gently but was deeply concerned about the child wandering the forest alone. 

“I’m Albion,” England said innocently. Scotland’s breath hitched. That was his baby brother’s name. His mom was supposed to bring him by a long time ago for them to meet and they were going to be a family but she never showed. She was dead. His mom was dead. He had never met England before and she was going to bring him by for the first time. They were supposed to become a family. “A bad man killed my mummy,” England spoke up. “He was tall and had brown hair and whiskers. I’m going to kill that bad man one day,” England said darkly. 

“Hush now bairn don’t say such things. I know you want revenge right now but you’re too wee. Let me handle him when the time comes.” 

“Why?” 

“Because. That was my mam too.” 

“Oh,” England said brows knitted together in concentration. “That means,” he said reaching up   
and laying his little hand on Scotland’s cheek. “You’re my big brother,” he asked uncertainly. 

“Yes,” Scotland said gently placing his hand over his. “That’s right. I promise I’ll take care of you. You trust me right? To take care of you? You’ll come home with me right?”   
“Yes,” England said after a moment eyes boring into his. There was a bond formed at that moment that no one could destroy. 

“Alright Albion. Let’s go home,” Scotland said smiling then stopped by England’s old home and got his clothes and some other things then took him home. Ireland and North peered at the small child. Then grinned and started gushing over him listening to Scotland explain who exactly he brought home. 

“Hey he looks like me,” England screeched pointing at Wales. 

“No you look like me. I’m older,” Wales said amused. 

“No!” 

“Yes!” 

“You look like me!” 

“No you look like me!” 

“Do not!” 

“Do too!”   
“Staring contest! Whoever wins are right,” England screeched. 

“One two three go,” Wales said and the two got into an intense staring contest.

Until Wales burped and blow into England’s face earning shrieking laughter from the little nation. Wales laughed holding him in his arms he was physically three. Wales was physically fifteen, the twins physically seventeen, and Scotland physically nineteen. Later that night they all peered at England eyes hopeful. England tapped his little chin in thought. 

“You,” England yelled pointing at Scotland. 

Scotland let out a cry of victory. The other three grumbled. They wanted England to sleep with them. The four had fought about who he would sleep with until they decided to let England choose. Scotland scooped England up and took him to his bed grinning cheekily. Little did the other three know that favoritism England showed towards Scotland would continue the rest of their lives. They would just have to get over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	39. Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England and Wales gets taken.

Scotland gritted his teeth fighting with Rome and his soldiers who barged in trying to take England and Wales. He wouldn’t let him have them. He’d kill him. No one was taking his baby brothers away. North and Ireland was fighting beside him snarling. Wales moved around his room quickly getting weapons and clothes. He and England were going to run and hide out like Scotland ordered he do. England cried on the bed scrubbing at his eyes. He was physically six now. Wales grabbed him and moved to go through the window to escape. Soldiers ran in and started fighting with him. He tried getting England to run but England stayed, snarl forming on his little face and he picked up and dagger and charged at the men that held his big brother. Wales was struck by the look he had on his face. He looked to gown at the moment fighting men body moving fluidly and steadily with every move he made against the men. But it wasn’t enough the men soon over powered them and tied them up and carried them out of the house to the yard where the others were tied up. 

“ALBA,” England screeched crying as he was loaded onto the horse. Scotland struggled against the restraints snarling. “ALBA,” England screeched repeatedly as they were riding away. Wales heard Scotland start screaming in despair. He struggled wildly watching them take his two baby brothers. 

“WALES! ALBION! NO,” he howled as they disappeared. He started screaming and crying heart shattering in two. “I was supposed to protect them. I failed them. Now they’re taken,” he sobbed.

Ireland and North were crying and struggling. They couldn’t believe this was happening.   
England cried in the bedroom Rome kept them in. Wales held him trying to sooth him. They had been there a week now. 

 

“It’s going to be ok. Somehow we will get away and we’ll get back to them,” Wales said softly. 

“I want Alba,” England blubbered. He had been asking for Scotland the whole time. 

“Well he can’t be here,” Wales said sternly. “But I’m here England! You’ll have to rely on me! Please I know you have a closer relationship with Alba but he can’t be here right now. So you’ll have to make do with me. I promise I can protect you just as good as he can,” Wales said gripping him tightly. “I love you and I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he promised stroking his hair. England snuggled close sniffling. 

“Alright,” he whispered finally. 

A month later England snarled at the two Italy’s when they visited with him and Wales. He didn’t like them and even attacked them which got him beat by Rome. Wales didn’t mind them too much.

“Mr. Wales why does your brother not like us,” Italy asked. 

“Because he’s a bastard,” Romano mumbled then was smacked by Wales. 

“He doesn’t want to be here. He wants home and your grandfather is keeping us here. He knows Rome adores you so he hates you for it,” Wales said shrugging. “He hates anything Rome loves,” he said shrugging. They frowned. 

“Unfair,” Italy whined. 

“Albion is an unfair person,” Wales agreed amused. “But he’s kind and loving all the same. He’ll get used to you. Then things won’t be so bad.” 

“I’ll make him some goodies then he’ll have to like me!” Italy squealed and skipped off. 

“Wait up bastard,” Romano cried going after him. Wales smiled amused then went to find England. His heart snapped seeing him covered in wounds. He didn’t know Rome had dragged him off to beat him. He grabbed a sword and went after Rome with a scream of anger. Rome defeated him easily. Wales held England in their shared room as he cried. Wales didn’t know how much they could take. 

 

Time skip

 

England stared horrified when Wales got to go home but he couldn’t. He was stuck and as the years went on it seemed as though his brothers weren’t even trying to get him back. He felt so alone. France came by and bugged him a lot but other than that he didn’t see much of anyone. His brothers didn’t sneak in anymore. He was stuck and alone.

 

Another time skip 

 

England looked physically fifteen now and he walked into his old home that night. Rome had no control over him anymore. He saw them laughing at the dinner table then they paused seeing him. 

 

“You would be,” Scotland asked. 

“It’s pathetic you don’t recognize me. Shows how much you really care. I came here to get the weapons mum left for me you said I could have when I was old enough Alba,” he hissed. “And then I’ll be on my way.” 

 

“Albion,” Scotland whispered shocked then dove at him crushing him in a hug then stumbled back when he was shoved hard. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME,” England roared. 

“THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU,” Ireland yelled shocked. 

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?! YOU NEVER TRIED TO GET ME BACK! YOU DIDN’T EVEN RECOGNIZE ME! SO DON’T ACT LIKE YOU CARE NOW! GIVE ME WHAT’S MINE AND I’M LEAVING,” England screamed back. 

“NOW HOLD ON JUST A SECOND! ALBION WE………..” North started. 

“SHUT UP! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT,” England screamed. 

“ALBION YOU KNOW WE…….”

“ESPECIALLY FROM YOU WALES! YOU LEFT ME ALONE!”

“I WAS LET GO! HE HAD NO CONTROL! I WAS TOLD TO LEAVE! I COULDN’T STAY!”

“YOU LEFT ME AFTER YOU PROMISED I WOULD NEVER BE ALONE AND I COULD RELY ON YOU! WELL NOW I DON’T HAVE TO RELY ON ANY OF YOU! JUST GIVE ME WHAT’S MINE,” he screamed then was slapped. Scotland’s hand was shaking eyes filled with hurt. 

“Don’t you ever say I didn’t care. I tried so damn hard to get you back! I wanted to start wars but my boss didn’t let me!”

“You didn’t sneak in anymore! You could have done that so I wouldn’t be alone,” England said   
lowly. 

“I couldn’t. Albion they are using something where we couldn’t flash in anymore. Every time I tried to sneak in guards caught me.” 

“How can I trust you are telling the truth,” England croaked. “You don’t know what it’s like being all alone. With no one there for you,” he said shaking. “You don’t know what’s it’s like never seeing the ones you care about most,” he sobbed. “And thinking you never will.” 

“Don’t go there.” Scotland said grabbing his shoulders. “Don’t you dare think that! I did go without seeing one of the people I love more than anything else! I watched my baby brothers get taken from me! You two were torn from my hands and I couldn’t do anything about it! I got Wales back eventually sure but I wanted you too! I couldn’t have you though! I’ve had to suffer losing my baby brother how do you think I felt?! I lost you England! I didn’t get to see you grow up or anything because of that pathetic bastard! So don’t pretend like you were the only one hurting! We all were hurting!” 

“WELL I’M HURTING MORE,” England screamed making him stare. “I lost more. You lost two brothers. Technically one because you got Wales again. But I lost all four of mine,” he sobbed. 

“Then stay here with us if you’re hurting that bad,” Scotland said gently. 

“No,” England sniffed. “I don’t feel like I belong here anymore.” 

“I can fix that,” Scotland said pulling him close. 

“But…”

“I can fix that. Just let me fix you and make everything ok.” 

“Alba……”

“Albion. I promise I’ll take care of you. You trust me right? To take care of you? You’ll stay home with me right,” Scotland asked staring into his eyes. 

 

(“I promise I’ll take care of you. You trust me right? To take care of you? You’ll come home with me right?”) rang out in England’s head from when Scotland and he were by the creek. When Scotland had saved him and found out they were brothers. That day Scotland took him home and formed a bond with him that no one could truly break. England hesitated then reached out slowly placing his hand on Scotland’s cheek like he had back then.

 

“Yes,” England answered finally eyes boring into his just like back then. Scotland placed his hand over his.

 

“Alright Albion. Welcome home,” Scotland said smiling. What came next in England’s head was the memory back then.

 

(“Alright Albion. Let’s go home,” Scotland said smiling) 

 

The smile was different now. It was sad and relieved. But it was still Scotland standing in front of him. His big brother. England let out a sob diving into him and clinging tightly. Scotland held him just as tight as England wailed into his shoulder. 

“I’m so happy you’re home,” Scotland whispered planting a kiss to his head and started crying as well. The other three smiled tearfully from the table then soon joined the hug. “I’ll make everything ok again,” Scotland promised softly. 

“I trust you,” England said quietly. 

Finally, the Kirkland’s were a family again. Everything was as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!


	40. A Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland thinks he overhears England and Wales bad talking him.

Scotland walked towards England’s room about to go in and just sit down and talk awhile. He paused hearing him and Wales talking. 

“He’s such a bastard. It’s always England don’t do this, you can’t do that, blowing things up is dangerous, you’re a brat and need to calm down. Just because he was put in charge doesn’t mean he can boss me around and yell at me like I’m five. I’m an adult. I’ll do whatever the bloody hell I want.” 

“Oh my God I know what you mean. It’s always Wales stop encouraging England, Wales stop following England’s plans, Wales stop letting him do what he wants, Wales you’re a bad influence on him. He’s fucking annoying and I’m sick of him.” 

“He’s just jealous because he has no fucking life and all he does is try to look after his brothers.” 

“I know!” 

Scotland leaned on the wall frowning. Was that really what his little brothers thought about him? He felt sad and disappointed that that. He thought him England and Wales were close and whatever problems they had with him they told him. He sighed and went to his room and laid down. He pondered confronting them or just hiding the fact that he heard them. He decided to wait until later to talk to England first then Wales after. After dinner that night he and England were washing dishes. England was washing Scotland was rinsing and drying. 

“England you would tell me if something was annoying or irritating to you right,” Scotland mumbled after a bit. England looked at him. 

“Yeah,” he said smiling brightly. 

“You sure? Like if I was doing something you didn’t like you would say something right? Don’t try to spare my feelings by not telling me,” Scotland insisted. 

“I tell you everything. What are you talking about,” England scoffed. 

“You sure I don’t bug you too much? You know telling me to my face hurts a lot less than going and talking behind my back.” 

England stopped his scrubbing. 

“I would never talk behind your back,” he said bluntly and edge to his voice. 

“Are you so sure? Because………..”

“Because what?! I would never talk about you behind your back,” England snapped scrubbing at the plate furiously. 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Scotland said darkly. 

“What,” England snapped shoving the plate at him. 

“I know you have done it.” 

“No I haven’t.” 

“You have too! And I thought we were close!” 

“We are!”

“Then why?!”

“I HAVE NEVER TALKED BAD ABOUT YOU! I COULD NEVER DO THAT,” England   
roared plunging his hands into the soapy water to get more dishes. He flinched staring at the water. 

“You obviously could……………England what’s wrong?” 

 

“Forget it,” England said yanking his hands out of the water and walking away. Scotland snarled then noticed the blood trail. He sighed draining the dish water hearing Wales follow England yelling about the blood. He finished the dishes then went to go check on England. He went to the bathroom where a light was shining the door cracked. “He accused me of saying mean things about him behind his back. When I would never do that Wales. Never ever. But he doesn’t believe me. I wouldn’t say anything mean behind his back. I say it to his face not behind his back,” England’s voice rang out sounding pitiful and hurt. Scotland knocked twice and opened the door. 

“Go away. You hurt his feelings.” Wales snapped holding England’s wrist tightly where he couldn’t get away as he stitched his hand a knife cut. 

“Oh I hurt his feelings,” Scotland snapped. “Well let’s go over how bad you two hurt me.” 

“We did nothing to you,” Wales snapped. 

“I heard you two.” 

“Heard us what,” Wales snapped. 

“Discussing me in England’s room.”

“When the hell did we do that?!”

“Today!”

“No we didn’t!” 

“Yes you did!” 

“Fine tell us what you heard,” Wales snapped. Scotland repeated everything he heard narrowing his eyes when Wales snorted and England’s mouth curved a bit. 

“Damn you’re insecure about yourself if you think we were describing you,” England said shrugging as Wales wrapped his hand. 

“What are you talking about? Who else would that be?” 

“My boss,” England said bluntly.

“Wait what?” 

“My boss. Scotland we were talking about my boss! He’s been on my arse all week just because he’s new and thinks he has power over me. Hate the bastard. He’s to bitchy. Always something to complain about and he’s basically babysitting his two jobless brothers. They mooch off him,” England said simply. “Too tight Wales,” he complained. 

“Move,” Scotland said nudging Wales over and unwrapped England’s hand and stared at the row of stitches. 

He could tell England was telling the truth because when England lied his eyes would trail away. No matter what every time he lied his eyes would trail from Scotland’s just because he couldn’t look his big brother in the eyes and lie. When England told him he was talking about his boss his eyes stayed locked with his never trailing away so Scotland knew he wasn’t lying. Scotland kissed the stiches lightly. 

“I’m sorry I upset you and made you get hurt,” he said softly as he wrapped England’s hand. 

“It’s alright. I was the one that shoved my hands in there like an idiot.” 

“True,” Scotland shrugged then smirked at the pout he got for agreeing. He kissed his forehead   
amused. “But I’m still partly to blame. I got you worked up and hurt your feelings. I’m sorry,” he said pulling him off the counter and held him. 

“It’s alright.” 

“I’m sorry for accusing you too Wales,” Scotland said drawing him into his side.

“It’s ok Scotland. Just walk in next time and ask. Don’t hide and let it eat at you. I promise we’ll never say anything behind your back.” 

“Ok. I know. I love you two. So much. I guess I just let my mind go into overdrive and assume   
things so I got scared. So I was hurting. I should have just walked in.” 

“Yes but everything is over now and we love you too.” Wales said smiling. 

“I love you more than Wales,” England piped up. 

“You do not!” 

“Do too!” 

“Do not!”

“Do to!” 

Scotland roared with laughter listening to them fight over who loved him more for the next thirty minutes. His little brothers were something else. So funny and crazy and liked to fight about silly things. He wouldn’t trade them for the world though. Because they were his funny, crazy, silly brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	41. Scotland's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland has a nightmare and England brings him comfort.

{Scotland was walking through his house. All the lights were out and he was confused at why. All his little brothers had their cars here. So they should be home. He found the light switch and turned it on. He scrambled to Ireland and lifted his limp body into his arms checking his pulse. It was so weak and his little brother was so hurt. 

“Scottie,” a voice said hoarsely. He looked at North. “Scottie we’re alive but hurry. Upstairs. You have to save him,” he whispered. Scotland set Ireland down and his feet hit the floor. 

“You’re too late,” the man the terrorist he killed so long again said. 

“But you’re supposed……..”

“To be dead? I know. But I’m not and look. I killed your baby brother Scotland,” he said   
grinning wildly pointing at England who was propped against the wall. His dull unseeing eyes   
staring blankly at Scotland. Scotland screamed on top of his lungs and shot the man twice killing him. He then rushed to England and started shaking him. 

“No. England. No. No. No. No,” he said laying him down and started CPR thrusts. “NO,” he screeched when he couldn’t get his heart to start beating. 

“You failed him,” Wales said appearing. 

“You failed us,” North said popping up next. 

“We’re all dead Scotland and it’s all because you didn’t protect us,” Ireland said walking to him. 

“YOU WEREN’T THERE,” England screamed suddenly.}

 

 

Scotland bolted up in bed with a strangled cry. He sat sweat pouring down his head panting. He groaned at the clock that said Two AM. He got out of bed heart still racing and went to the bathroom and showered to get the sweat off his body. After he went to North’s room and checked on him making sure he was ok and sat stroking his hair gently and planted a kiss to his forehead. He went to Wales next and did the same. When he went to Ireland’s and sat stroking his hair. He got a sleepy mumble. 

“Sorry,” he whispered soothingly and kissed the side of his head. 

“Ger go wha? Away,” Ireland slurred in his sleep. “ ‘m tryin tae slerp slep er something,” he slurred next. 

“Stop going to sleep drunk you brat,” Scotland said chuckling lightly. 

Then got up and moved the trash can closer to his bed. Then went to England’s room. He sat on his bed then rose his eyebrows in amusement seeing the old bear Scotland had given England in his childhood in his arms being cuddled tightly. England had taken such good care of it that it looked new. Probably because he kept fixing it when it got worn. Scotland stroked his hair smiling softly. Then sat with him awhile until he kissed his temple and got up. He felt a hand catch his. 

“Scottie,” England mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes with his other arm confused. 

“Go back to sleep. I’m sorry for waking you,” Scotland said squeezing his hand. 

“No,” England whined sleepily. Then his other hand grabbed his shirt tugging at it. 

“Oh. I see. My wee brother is spoiled,” Scotland teased climbing into bed with him. 

“Your fault.” 

“You don’t have to act spoiled though.”  
“You woke me up. I get to be spoiled,” England huffed snuggling close.

“Is that so,” Scotland hummed cuddling with him. “Sorry for waking you.” 

“You had a nightmare right,” England mumbled. 

“Yeah. I did,” Scotland sighed. 

“About what,” England asked snuggling his face into his chest. 

“I dreamed I lost all of you. Because I couldn’t protect you. Because I wasn’t there.” 

“Sounds scary,” England said quietly green eyes peering up at him. 

“Very scary,” Scotland said bumping noses with his, a gesture from his past to tell England to go to sleep. 

“I want to know more,” England protested sleepily then whined when he started stroking his hair trying to lure him to sleep. 

England bounced up and sat on him. Scotland laughed trying to knock him off. England kept bouncing on him until he finally told him everything. England laid back down beside him after that and snuggled close offered soothing words. Scotland smirked at four in the morning.

“Go to bed brat,” he said flicking his forehead hard. 

“I just comforted you don’t be mean,” England whined into his chest.

“I’m big brother. I get to be mean.”

“Not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair little brat. Now go to sleep,” Scotland said smiling and kissed his head. 

England grumbled into his chest pinching his side but went to sleep none the less. Scotland nuzzled his face into his fluffy blonde hair. He knew he could sleep now. He wouldn’t have another nightmare with England tucked safely into his side. So there was nothing to worry about anymore. He went back to sleep. 

 

{Scotland walked into his house. All the lights were off but his brothers were home he knew. He flicked on the light and they groaned. 

“Scottie we’re playing hide and seek in the dark! Come play! You’re on my team!”

“England no teams!” 

“Shut up Wales!”

“Come play Scotland,” North cheered. 

“Yeah Scott I’ll beat you,” Ireland taunted. 

“Don’t cheat for England,” Wales warned. Scotland smiled. 

“ALBA,” England cried at the top of the stairs. “Come be on my team,” he demanded holding a hand out. Scotland walked up and grabbed his hand and grinned. 

“Let’s cheat,” he said then the lights went out and England was laughing making him laugh through the pitch black trying to figure out where to go. }

 

 

Scotland woke and smiled at the blonde that was snuggled close. 

“Such a strange dream,” he hummed. “Thanks England,” he said laying there staring at the ceiling. He rolled his eyes hearing Ireland whine and puke in his room. “I’m coming,” he huffed amused and unlatched England then went to go take care of his hung over little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!


	42. Animals Love England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animals try to kidnap England.

Canada was excited. He was leading the Kirkland’s to picnic with him in the special spot in the forest in the mountains he loved. They trailed along and paused when they saw three baby bears, England started bouncing up and down excitedly and dove at them. He rolled around with them gushing. The bears kept giving him kisses and rubbing on him. Scotland face palmed. This always happened. England showed wild animals love and they would become obsessed with him. 

“England we have to go! Leave them alone! Before the mom gets here,” Wales called.

England pouted and got back up. The mom ran up and roared at him. 

“HI,” he cheered. 

The bear blinked at him then started clinging to him rubbing her face on his affectionately. 

“England get away from her and let’s go!” 

“No! She likes me and I like her!” 

“England!” 

“NO!” 

“GET OVER HERE!” 

“NO!” 

“ALBION YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF THREE,” Scotland cut in suddenly. England started pouting. “One,” Scotland said calmly lifting one finger. The pout got bigger. “Two,” he warned. England crossed his arms. “Three,” Scotland said threateningly. 

England stomped toward them clearly sulking. The mother bear made a noise of protest and caught his collar then swung him on her back and walked in the other direction. 

“YOU BITCH BRING HIM BACK,” Wales screamed and was ignored. 

England was laughing and stroking her head excitedly. 

“HEY,” Scotland roared running to her and snatched him off. 

She roared in anger and dove on him. Scotland started wrestling with her snarling. The cubs tried to steal him next making North, Wales and Ireland fight with them. Canada gaped at them. 

“England is this normal?!”

“Yep! The elephants tried to steal me last week when we went to the zoo,” England cheered. “Dummy Scottie made them let me go though.” 

“Well then.” 

“I have a giraffe now! I taught it to head-butt France!”

“………….You stole it from the zoo didn’t you?”

“Yup.” 

“England!”

“Scotland likes him too!” 

“How have you not been arrested for that?!”

“Oh they tried. I broke out. A lot. They gave up and let me keep it.” 

“…………..You beat up the SWAT team they sent in didn’t you?”

“YES! AND IT WAS FUN,” he cackled. 

“England I worry about you.”

“Why,” he asked innocently. 

“You’re so cute but so dangerous.” 

“That’s a good thing!” 

“How?!”

“It means I’m miss leading and no one ever suspects me so then I can get away with mass slaughter more!” 

“Wait what?!” 

“I’m miss leading?” 

“After that.”

“Mass slaughter?”

“England!”

“Scotland helps!” 

“Scotland!”

“Shut up I’m busy,” Scotland yelled still fighting with the bear. 

After the fights were over and the bears wouldn’t kidnap England they made their way to the picnic area. Canada set everything up happily. Ireland was wrestling with England the whole time fighting over who would get first dibs on the sandwiches. Until Scotland declared England would. Clearly choosing favorites again. They all knew England was his favorite even though he swore up and down he didn’t have any. They knew he did. Which really England was everyone’s favorite. They loved spoiling him and playing around with him. They always loved the random adventures he took them on. England stuck his tongue out at Ireland and picked out the sandwich he wanted then sat by Canada on the blanket. They were talking when they got cut off by England laughing. 

“Bye Scottie,” he yelled waving as deer were dragging him off by his shirt happily.

“FUCKING HELL ENGLAND! STOP LETTING ANIMALS KIDNAP YOU,” he screamed chasing after them. 

Ireland started laughing watching Scotland fight with the deer that should be afraid humans or things that looked human but these weren’t. No they saw England and wanted to kidnap him and take him home with them. They were afraid to fight for what they wanted. Which meant fighting Scotland. Which is probably the worst choice they could have made. Scotland didn’t like things taking what was his. England was his little brother. Emphasis on his. So things weren’t allowed to take England from him. England cackled when the deer and Scotland were fighting when suddenly a moose scooped him up in its antlers and tried to trot away. England cooed stroking its head until hands went on his waist scooping him up. 

“England it’s very rude to try to leave a picnic you were invited to,” Canada said simply carrying him back. The moose snorted and stomped its hooves. “FUCK OFF,” Canada roared making everyone freeze. T

he deer and moose backed away slowly. The other four Kirkland’s looked scared and his anger wasn’t even directed at them. Canada went back to the spot and patted England’s head as he sat in his lap cackling. He liked it when Canada got mad. It was always fun. They were back at Canada’s house and hour later. 

“I’m sorry the bears brought friends and ruined the picnic,” England said looking at them. They were cut up and bleeding. 

“Why are animals so obsessed with you,” Wales groaned. 

“Don’t know,” England said shrugging. “Oh! I’ll bandage you guys up! Since you kept me from getting kidnapped for the fourth time today!” 

“That sounds nice,” Scotland moaned laying on the couch. 

“Yay,” England cheered then zoomed off to find the first aid kit Canada had. Then came zooming back and got to work. 

Scotland snorted amused at the fact England was doing the bandaging. Usually it was them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it!!


	43. Our England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers comfort a sad England.

England stormed to his room after coming home. Scotland and Ireland shared a look. 

“Oh boy,” Wales sighed wondering what was wrong. 

“I’ll go see what’s wrong with him,” Scotland said getting up and went to England’s room.   
“Hey. What’s going on,” Scotland asked knocking on the door since it was locked. 

“Go the fuck away,” England snarled back and Scotland blinked startled. 

“Well fine then brat! Come down when you feel like talking instead of being childish!” 

“Go away,” he snapped. 

Scotland sighed knowing he wouldn’t get anything out of him until he calmed down. Scotland went back to the couch and sat. 

“Give him a bit. He’ll come down eventually and say what’s wrong.” 

“Ok,” North sighed. 

England curled in a ball on his bed gripping a pillow to his chest face hidden in it. He cried into it when he knew he would be left alone. He just wanted to be alone. But at the same time he wanted somebody there. He laid in his bed crying by himself in the dark. He felt pathetic but at the same time he felt it was better this way. No need to bother his brothers with his problems. After all what was said was true.

He shouldn’t have picked a fight with New Zealand when he had to handle business. New Zealand had insulted Wales which set England off which made Australia get protect over New Zealand. Australia had been visiting him when England had to go over there and handle things with him. The two lashed back at England and England couldn’t defend himself properly because the words hit close and he didn’t know how to respond. Instead he just stormed out and left with the papers he needed. 

He didn’t come out of his room when they told him dinner was ready. He didn’t come out when Wales had offered desert. He didn’t even come out when North begged him too. He just stayed silent and cried. 

North had enough. He wasn’t going to let his little brother stay locked up in his room when he knew he was upset. No that wouldn’t fly with him at all. He marched over to his door again and knocked loudly. When he didn’t get a response he kicked the door down. England peeked at him with tear filled eyes. North walked fast to him and scooped him up planting him in his lap as he sat and held him. England hid his face into his shoulder. 

“North,” he whimpered. 

“Tell me what happened.” 

“No. I don’t want too.” 

“England.” 

“Shut up. Just hold me.” 

North frowned squeezing him a little. 

“I just want you to hold me. That’s all I need to feel better,” he whispered clinging. 

“England I just want………” 

“North. Please. Hold me and that’s it. That’s all I want.” 

“Alright. Fine England,” he said quietly shifting him in a better position and held him tightly while stroking his hair.

It felt so familiar. Then he remembered when England was a child and upset. A lot of the time he just wanted to be held with no talking. That’s what North always did until England was ready to talk. 

“North,” England whispered after an hour. 

“Hmmm?” 

“Should I stop?”

“Stop what?” 

“Stop being me. Stop acting the way I do.”

“England no way in hell would I want you to stop being you,” North said softly. 

“They said I should,” England said quietly eyes dull. 

“What,” North asked tensing. 

“You’re a freak. You’re worthless. No one likes you. That’s why you lost everything. You’re a failure. You’ll never amount to anything. You have no purpose. You’re a psycho. What person goes around blowing things up for fun? Freak go die. No one wants you here. All you do is cause trouble. Stop being a burden. Stop blowing things up. Stop being violent. Stop being a freak. You shouldn’t be this happy. You don’t deserve to be happy. Stop fucking being you. You stupid fucking freak. Monster. Weirdo. Psycho. Creep. Fucking stop. Stop being you. You’re nothing just go fucking die,” England said rapidly eyes staying dull and sad. 

“Who,” North asked shaking. 

“Doesn’t matter.” 

“I ASKED WHO?! WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?!”

“It’s nothing. As long as you say it’s ok for me to be me then it doesn’t matter.” 

“TO HELL IT DOESN’T,” North roared getting up carrying England down the stairs to the living room. The other three looked up. North dumped England into Scotland’s lap and paced back and forth shaking in anger telling them what England said. “AND HE WON’T TELL ME WHO THE FUCK SAID IT!” 

“Someone said all that to you,” Wales asked softly cupping England’s face and wiping the tears away gently. 

“They said more. That was only some of it.” England said quietly. 

“Who,” Scotland demanded. 

“Scotland. Enough. It’s nothing.” 

“That’s not nothing! If it was nothing you wouldn’t be crying! Now tell me or so help me   
England……………….”

“Fine,” England cut in. “But you can’t kick them or hit them or stab them or shoot them or   
torture them!” 

“Fine,” Scotland said already thinking of a loop hole. 

“It was New Zealand and Australia.” 

“Australia,” Ireland sputtered shocked. 

“He was drunk,” England shrugged. 

“Still,” Wales growled. 

They sat with him holding him and soothing him. After getting him to go to sleep they set off and hunted them down. 

“My brother said I couldn’t shoot you, stab you. Kick you, hit you or torture you,” Scotland said lazily. They relaxed a little. “He forgot to say I couldn’t break ever bone in your bodies. That is my loop hole,” Scotland said darkly the other three Kirkland’s towering behind him threateningly. The two countries screams were heard all over the city. 

“YOU BROKE ONE HUNDRED OF THEIR BONES,” England screeched the next morning. 

“LOOP HOLE!” 

“FUCK YOU RED HEAD!” 

Scotland laughed and snatched him into a bear hug. 

“When has anyone ever gotten away with hurting you? Hmm?” 

“Never,” England said rolling his eyes. 

“That’s right,” Ireland said ruffling his hair. 

“You’re terrible people.” 

“They should know better,” Wales protested.

“You four are stupid and violent and way to over protective,” England said sharply. Then his mouth curved upwards and he hid his face into Scotland’s chest. “But I love you anyways.” 

“Aww,” Wales cried diving on the two hugging them.

North went next and Ireland was the one that knocked them all over with his tackle hug. England laughed with them like idiots on the floor. They were too precious. The most adorable family ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!


	44. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SweetPea gives England a serious head injury.

England grumbled opening the breaker box wondering why the power went out so suddenly. Sweet Pea hissed from beside it and head-butted him hard. England’s eyes rolled back and he hit the ground unconscious. He groaned later waking in a strange place machines around him beeping. A man frowned at him. 

“England you alright? I came home to you unconscious so I took you here. Your head was bleeding pretty bad.” 

“Who?” 

“You.” 

“Who am I?” 

“England don’t joke………..”

“Who are you? What’s this place?! And why is your hair an unnatural color,” he screamed bolting up. 

“My hair is natural,” Scotland defended then paused. “Oh shit this can’t be good,” he groaned. 

“Who are you,” England screamed. 

“Calm down. I’m Scotland. You’re England. I’m your big brother and this is the hospital. Apparently you hit your head very hard at home. I’m going to get a nurse now,” he said gently and walked out. She checked England then called a doctor. 

“This should pass,” the doctor hummed. “But it could not. Bring him back in a week so I can see how he’s doing.” 

“Right ok. Can he leave now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Come on England.” 

“Who?”

“You.”

“Who’s you?” 

“Just come on,” Scotland said grabbing his hand and taking him out of the hospital to home. 

“England you’re ok! I as just about to go to the hospital to see you,” North cheered hugging him. 

“Who are you?! Why are you touching me?! Where am I,” England accused eyes wide and panicked. 

“Scotland,” North questioned. 

“He has amnesia. Doctor said it should pass eventually.” 

“It’s ok England. I’m North. Your big brother. You’re home. I’m hugging you because I’m glad   
to see you’re ok. Well mostly ok.”

“But he said he’s my big brother.” England said pointing at Scotland. 

“Well I am too. You actually have four big brothers.” 

“There’s more of you?! Do you all have unnatural hair colors?!”

“MY HAIR IS NATURAL,” North and Scotland screamed at the same time. England cowered away tears springing to his eyes. 

“I’m sorry! Don’t yell at me! I don’t understand,” he wailed. 

“I’m sorry wee one. I didn’t mean to,” Scotland said quickly and held him with North. 

“I’m sorry we scared you.” 

“There’s two of you,” England deadpanned. “Why is there two of you,” he said pointing at Ireland. 

“That’s Ireland. He’s your other big brother. My twin,” North soothed. 

“What’s going on?” Ireland asked slowly. 

“England has amnesia from his head injury. It should pass,” Scotland informed. 

“England has amnesia,” Wales gasped coming in. 

“Yes. So he doesn’t remember himself or us.” 

“Oh.” Wales said going to England. “I’m Wales! Your other big brother! Also your favorite one!” 

“To hell you are you piece of shit,” Scotland screamed grabbing him. “You are not the favorite! Don’t go lying to him!” 

“I am favorite! Don’t listen to him! He’s jealous,” Wales cried. 

“You sack of lying shit! Shut up before I mangle you,” Scotland yelled slapping him. 

“He’s not your favorite. Don’t listen to him,” North told England. 

“I figured he wasn’t. I kind of like the loud red head better,” England said shrugging. 

“Hear that?! He likes me better even when he has amnesia,” Scotland said smirking in victory at Wales. 

“It was worth a shot! Don’t judge me!” 

“What’s that,” England asked suddenly trembling. They looked to where he pointed. 

“That’s Sweet Pea. My sheep. Isn’t he cute?” 

“I don’t like him. Get him out. Don’t like him,” England said backing up then hid behind Ireland. 

“Why not,” Wales asked pouting.

“I feel like he’s a threat. Get him away,” England said hiding his facing between Ireland’s shoulder blades. 

“Ha! He even still hates Sweet Pea like this,” North cried. 

“Get the damn sheep out he’s scaring England,” Ireland demanded. 

Wales took Sweet Pea out while pouting. 

“He’s gone little brat. You can stop hiding now,” Ireland sang turning and lifting England’s chin   
so he’d look up at him. “He’s not going to hurt you,” he promised smiling. 

“You’ll keep him away?”

“I’ll keep him away.” 

“Who are you again?” 

“Ireland.” 

“And you’re my big brother too?” 

“That’s right.” 

“I think I like you most,” England said going into his arms and Ireland grinned big eyes taunting as Scotland stood shocked. 

“I think he’s broken,” North said five minutes later when Scotland wasn’t moving just standing in the same spot a look of shock and horror on his face. 

“Hold England. Watch this,” Ireland said motioning him to the couch and set England in his lap then went to Scotland. “Scottie,” he sang smirking in his face. “I’m England’s favorite now,” he taunted. Scotland’s eyes sparked and he launched at him. Ireland screamed and laughed blocking his punches. Scotland threw him down and they started wrestling. North started laughing as Scotland kept cussing at Ireland while trying to murder him. “I’m England’s favorite,” Ireland chanted as they wrestled to piss him off more. 

“Ireland are you trying to die,” North screamed laughing. 

“No I just like pissing him off.” 

“Stop trying to hurt Ireland,” England barked making them freeze. 

They all stared shocked. England crossed his arms glaring. If England was in his right mind he would be encouraging Scotland to hurt Ireland. So this was different. North frowned ten minutes later. 

“Ok he’s definitely broken,” he said watching Scotland stay huddled in the corner of the room knees to his chest a depressed aura around him. 

At dinner they noticed how England listened to them talk intensely. He was trying to get to know them better so he could get his memories back. He hovered around them unsure of himself and used Ireland as a safety net a lot. Which had Scotland seething at his ginger brother. Who kept smirking as England stayed latched to him. 

He looked why to smug and Scotland would get his revenge. If Ireland thought Prussia was bad he had another thing coming. Scotland could be way worse than Prussia. Prussia looked like a saint compared to him. That’s how possessive he was of his little brother. His little brother had been taken from him to many times. Which made Scotland possessive and over protective as hell.

England really needed to work on not getting kidnapped. It was making Scotland crazier than he ever was. England went to sleep that night in his bed feeling confused and uncomfortable. When he dreamed he kept hearing hissing and saw red eyes. He fidgeted in his sleep sweating. He kept seeing those red eyes and heard the hissing around them. 

“ALBA,” he screeched bolting up. 

He didn’t understand why he said that name. His door crashed open. Scotland ran in eyes scanning the room gun in hand. England had nearly given him a heart attack screaming like that. 

“England. What’s wrong? What happened?” 

“There were red eyes and hissing in my dream. I got scared. Why did I scream Alba when I woke up?”

“Because that’s what everyone used to call me. You still do for the most part. I’ve been Alba ever since you were little and you’re my Albion. It was the language we used back then. Now we just go by the new society preference. Which is Scotland and England. But Alba and Albion mean the same is our present titles it’s just older and different language. Alba and Albion came from the Celtic influenced time. You were a kid then,” he explained. “As far is why you screamed that it’s because you always scream Alba when you’re scared. You always call for me. So that’s why you did it now. Even when you don’t really know me in your mind. You know all of us in your heart. And in your subconscious. Which is where all those memories are until you decide to let them out and flow.” Scotland said pulling him into his arms and laid down with him. “Come on. Back to sleep with you. I’ll fight the nightmares away,” he said kissing his forehead and stroked his hair until he drifted back off to sleep. 

“Son of a fucking bitch my head hurts,” England swore in the morning after waking. Flashes of the day before when Sweet Pea head-butted him passed through his mind. “WALES I’M MURDERING THAT PIECE OF SHIT YOU LOVE SO MUCH,” England roared getting out of bed waking everyone up and the other three ran into his room. 

“YOU CAN’T KILL CANADA,” Wales exclaimed. 

“NOT CANADA YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT YOUR DAMN SHEEP!” 

“WAIT,” North cried. 

“What?!” 

“You’re back to normal? You’re you again? You don’t like Ireland most?” 

“Yes I’m normal obviously and no I don’t like Ireland most,” England said looking at him like he was an idiot. 

“Who do you like most,” Wales asked just to be sure. 

“Scottie. You two are stupid if you’re trying to make me say I like you most.” 

“He’s back to normal! I have my wee one back,” Scotland cheered diving on England. 

“Hey get off! What’s with you,” England yelled then the other three dove on him laughing and he fell over. “Hey. Get off! What is wrong with you four?!” 

“We’re glad to have our England back,” North cheered. 

“That’s nice now let me kill Sweet Pea.”

“Why?” 

“He head butted me really fucking hard yesterday. I think I passed out.”

“You did more than pass out,” Ireland said darkly. 

“He gave you amnesia.” 

“Wales the sheep is dying,” Scotland snarled shaking. 

Wales screeched and ran to the back yard. He was chased for hours trying to protect his baby. They caught him anyways and started beating the sheep. Which once again didn’t die for some reason. They sat back down with England and told him about the day before. England shook his head blinking. 

“I only remember being head-butted. I really liked Ireland most?” 

“Yes.” 

“The fuck is wrong with amnesia me?” 

“We don’t know but it was fun watching Scotland be all depressed and jealous.”

“I’m sorry Scottie. You know I like you better than all them,” England whined clinging to him. 

“I know. It wasn’t your fault. I put all the blame on Ireland.”

“I’m dying aren’t I?”

“You better run ginger. I don’t play nice with people who taunt me,” Scotland said threateningly.   
Ireland ran and Scotland patted England’s head before unlatching him and chasing after Ireland. 

“Get him Scottie! Get him,” England cheered laughing. 

“Well everything is as it should be. Thank God,” North said smiling and relaxed by England watching Scotland try to murder Ireland. 

He could do that yesterday. England had kept defending Ireland so today was the day Scotland would get his revenge. Now that things were back to normal all they had to do was worry about what was to come tomorrow. They couldn’t ever catch a break and they knew it. But they wouldn’t have it any other way. They liked the chaos that went on in their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way just so it's out there I do not agree with people abusing their animals I'm very against that. This sheep is a freak of nature which is why he gets beat up. Anyways I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!!


	45. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ireland decides to prank Germany and the others. Mostly getting England to help him prank Scotland, North, and Wales.

Ireland smirked flashing back to his house. Germany was going to kill him but oh well. His cute German boyfriend had no reason to ignore his texts. Not even if he was working. Ireland could admit he was a needy person sometimes and craved attention. But now that he was in the pranking mood he might as well prank his brothers. Well except England. Nothing good ever comes out of pranking England. He was scary and would get you back five times better than you got him. He pondered the thought of England then decided to have him help. He went to the study and saw him scribbling away at work. 

“England,” he sang.

“Ginger,” England said bluntly. 

“Don’t be rude I’m about to let you have fun. Want to get away from boring work? Spend time   
with big brother? Hmmmm?” 

“I feel as though I should say no.”

“I’ll buy you cake.” 

“CAKE,” England screamed clinging to him.

An over worked England was a sugar craving England. At least Ireland was getting him away from work for a while.

“Let’s pull pranks on the others.” 

“Ok.” 

“First Wales.” 

“Yayyy!” 

“He has to go to work in a bit doesn’t he? Meet with his boss?” 

“Yeah.” 

“We’re going to cling film his car.” 

“YES,” England flashed away to the store. He flashed back with a lot of boxes of it. 

“………….England you stole those didn’t you? I don’t see your wallet.” 

“Shush! I borrowed them.” 

“Right of course you did and of course you got away with it because you didn’t have to go through the scanners.” 

“I’ll send them a check! Shut up! Stop acting like you have morals when we both know you don’t!” 

“Fine. Let’s just cling film his car shut.” 

They both went outside to his car and wrapped it tightly in cling film. Then pondered something and started squirting olive oil all over it to make it slippery so it’s be harder to get off and so when he did get it off he’s be covered in oil. They hid around the side of the house as he came out. 

“For fucks sake,” Wales yelled and grumbled in his new suit trying to get the cling film off.   
“England! Ireland! I know you two had something to do with this! When I find you you’re going to regret it,” he yelled. 

“But yet he’s too stupid to even realize we’re literally around the corner,” England said rolling his eyes.

They watched him swear and rip at the cling film for thirty minutes then scowled covered in oil. He stormed back inside and changed into his old suit. Then got into his car. He turned on the heat and sighed at confetti and powder came out of his vents. Ireland started cackling. 

“You do that?”

“Yeah.”

“When?” 

“When you were opening the boxes of cling film.” England said shrugging. 

“Nice with the baby powder.”

“Yeah baby powder that’s what that is,” England said slowly. 

“…………………….England what the fuck was the powder?” 

“Wales might have his car towed.”

“England!”

“And he might go to jail.”

“England what the fuck did you put in his vents?”

“Some of it’s on him too. Sucks to be him.”

“England!” 

“It’s cocaine powder ok?!” 

“ENGLAND,” Ireland screamed shocked. 

“I was offered some when I was borrowing all that cling film! He wouldn’t leave me alone, pulled a knife on me, so I hit him in the stomach! Then he went down and tried to throw cocaine into my eyes, so I kicked him in the throat and stole all his cocaine as payback! DON’T YOU JUDGE ME WOMAN!” 

“Please tell me you didn’t snort any of that.” 

“What? No I’ve done that before not cool. No way, I’m sticking with pot and that’s it.” 

“You smoke pot?” 

“Hell yeah I do. When I get really stressed out.” 

“Dude me too,” Ireland said fiving him. 

“I like weed.” 

“Don’t we all?”

“Not Scottie. He’s a marijuana hater.”

“Of course.” 

“Even Wales smokes pot time to time and he’s Wales!” 

“I even got Germany to smoke it with me several times and we both know how he is,” Ireland   
exclaimed. 

“Cool.”

“Prussia tried to kill me for giving it to him.”

“Prussia does it sometimes!” 

“Yeah but he says he doesn’t want his baby brother introduced to drugs and blah blah blah. He was not happy all those times I dumped Germany off at his home high.” 

“You’re a terrible person.”

“That was when we were friends,” Ireland defended. 

“……………….And Prussia still let you date him.”

“Yes and now we are happy and the cutest couple ever that everyone is jealous of!” 

“Chill. Let’s go prank North.” 

“Fine.” 

They went back inside after making sure Wales was gone and pondered what to do. 

“I know. Let’s rent a clown.” 

“But isn’t North terrified of clowns and………………Oh I see where this is going.” 

“Good boy. Now let’s find a damn clown.” 

Ireland ushered the clown inside hours later and led him to North’s room. 

“Hey little buddy. I got you a present,” Ireland said making North look over. He started screeching instantly. “Hope you get over your fear he’s following you for the next hour.” 

 

England and Ireland cackled watching North run all over the house screaming with the clown doing tricks. The clown cornered him in the living room and started honking a horn laughing and squirting him with silly string. North screeched louder cowering. He started doing a dance for North and squirted him with water. North trembled in fear tears springing to his eyes. 

“England,” He whimpered miserably. England stopped laughing and launched over there. 

“GO AWAY! FIRED! YOU HAVE YOUR MONEY! GO,” he screamed wrestling with the   
clown.

“ENGLAND! YOU AREN’T SUPPOSED TO FEEL BAD,” Ireland screamed. 

“BUT NORTH NEEDS ME! HE’S SCARED. LOOK AT HIM,” England whined clinging to North. 

“Fine let’s go prank Scotland. You can go clown.” 

“Works for me,” he said shrugging and walked out. 

Ireland looked over and laughed at England. He was holding North snuggling his face into his. England really was affectionate and protective. He didn’t like it when his big brothers were terrified, hurt, or sad. 

“Come on. Let’s prank Scottie.” 

“I have an idea,” England cheered and ran off. 

“I’m scared,” North whispered yelled. 

“Me too. It’s never good when he’s that excited,” Ireland whispered yelled back. 

Ireland blinked at all the firecrackers linked together in Scotland’s room around his bed. He was sleeping at the moment. England made a trail to the door and grinned. 

“He’s not going to get hurt is he?” 

“I would never hurt Scottie,” England exclaimed offended. 

“Alright alright. Do it,” Ireland said holding his hands in surrender.

England lit the match and lit the fuse next. They covered their ears laughing at the fire crackers went off and Scotland bolted up with a scream then had to stay crouched on his bed swearing so he wouldn’t be hit by one. 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO,” he roared after it was over. 

“GOOD MORNING SCOTTIE! I JUST WANTED TO WAKE YOU UP IN A SPECIAL WAY,” England yelled happily. 

“I feel like I should be blaming Ireland for this.” 

“He promised me cake,” England said laughing. 

An hour later Scotland and North sat England down in a chair. They were covered in slime. 

“England we know Ireland bribed you. And you only went with it because you are tired of working and you haven’t slept in two days because of work. So we aren’t going to blame you for this because you’re too exhausted to know when doing what Ireland says is a bad thing at the moment.” 

“Ok,” England said slowly. 

“So we did the rest of your paperwork. And you’re going to bed and we’re beating up Ireland.” 

“But why did you do my paper work if I pranked you?” 

“Because you’re harmless and cute. Ireland is the evil ugly one. Now shush and go to bed.” 

“I want cake though he won’t give it to me if I stop.” 

“I’ll buy you all the cake you want. You go to bed.” 

“Ok,” England said yawning cutely. 

Then reached up expectantly. Scotland scooped him up and carried him to bed. Then tucked him in and flicked out his lights. Then went to North. 

“Ok how do we get Ireland back for manipulating our sleep deprived brother and pranking us,” North pondered. 

 

“I don’t………” Scotland trailed off receiving a text. “Apparently he pranked Germany too. Germany wants me to flash him over here. I say we let the scary boyfriend deal with him,” Scotland said and flashed away. He came back with Germany. Who was scowling. 

“What did he do?” 

“For one this was in everyone’s chairs at the meeting hidden in the cushions,” Germany said holding up a whoopee cushion. “So all the geezers were saying ex… excuse……..ex…..” he trailed off laughing adorably doubled over. 

“I thought you were mad.” 

“I AM! He put a spell on me and every time they said it I feel like I’m being tickled,” Germany snarled. 

“Said what?” 

“I’m not saying it! I know what you’re up too and you’ve been hanging out with Prussia too much because that’s exactly what he did,” Germany growled shoving North. 

“He tricked you into saying excuse me,” North asked grinning big at the snorts and giggles he got in response. 

“Stop it before I kill you,” Germany snarled pulling out a knife. 

“Damn you hate being tickled if you’re pulling a knife on me,” North said laughing. Germany growled then noticed Prussia was calling. 

“What,” he snapped. 

“Where are you?” 

“At the Kirkland’s! I’m busy what do you want?!” 

“Well EXCUSE ME for wondering where my baby bruder went off to,” Prussia countered then laughed at the laughter that sounded in response. 

“He’s broken,” North said laughing as Germany laid on the floor laughing clawing at the invisible tickling fingers he could feel on his stomach. 

“We learned the louder you say it the more it tickles,” Prussia said cheekily. 

“Stop torturing him.” 

“Nein. He’s in a bad mood because of ginger. Who might die. I just like hearing him laugh.” 

“No you like torturing him.” 

“It’s my job as big bruder to torture him every now and then.” 

“He’s up. He saw Ireland. You may be right about him dying,” North said and on cue Germany snarled tackling Ireland. 

“REVERSE THE SPELL NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” 

“EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME,” Ireland countered then laughed when Germany was in hysterics for the next five minutes curled in a ball laughing so hard he had tears falling. When he quit laughing he looked absolutely miserable. “Aww. Fine. Stop looking so sad. I’ll reverse it. I think you’ve been punished enough,” Ireland cooed hugging him. He reversed it and kissed his cheek. 

“Punished,” Germany growled eye twitching. 

“You ignored my texts.” 

“I WAS WORKING YOU PIECE OF SHIT,” he yelled beating him. Ireland scrambled away and ran. 

“You should have made him promise not to kill you before you reversed it,” Scotland called as Ireland’s screams sounded. 

Thirty minutes later North grinned at the two sitting on the couch. Ireland had a black eye and a few bruises and was sulking. Germany was sitting arms crossed looking away stubborn pout on his face. 

“Alright you two. Stop fighting. Give each other a hug and apologize,” North said laughing pushing them closer together. 

Germany finally caved first and wrapped his arms around Ireland hiding his face into his shoulder. Ireland perked up immediately making North laugh. Ireland hugged him back. 

“I’m sorry I pranked you. I was being childish,” Ireland said after a minute. 

“I’m sorry I made North flash Prussia over and made him beat the shit out of you. But I couldn’t hit your stupid face so I had someone do it for me.” 

“Well at least we know Germany could never be abusive,” North said to Scotland. 

“Sometimes I wish he was. Maybe then Ireland would get better common sense,” Scotland said rolling his eyes.

“Prussia beats him for Germany though. So he should know better by now.” 

“True.”

“Prussia is there anything you want to tell Ireland?”

“You deserved it.” 

“Prussia,” Scotland scolded. 

“Fine! I’m sorry I beat the shit out of you………………………for like the hundredth time.”

“I forgive you. I’m sorry that I deserve it sometimes.” 

“All the time,” Prussia countered scowling. 

“Prussia sometimes he really doesn’t,” Germany mumbled. 

“Fine. I can admit. Sometimes he doesn’t. But I only do it out of protectiveness.”

“We know. Well now that everyone is fine and happy let’s wake England and go out for cake!” 

“Ok.” 

Later at the restaurant Scotland got a call from Wales. 

“I’M IN JAIL,” he blubbered. 

“What?! Why?” 

“THEY SAID I HAD COCAINE! I’VE NEVER DONE COCAINE IN MY LIFE! SCOTTIE BAIL ME OUT THESE MEN ARE TRYING TO MAKE ME A PRISON BITCH!” 

“Fine,” Scotland sighed. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes,” he said and hung up glaring at a laughing Ireland and England. “I feel like this was England’s fault.”

“Guilty.” 

“England!” 

“Calm down! He’s not even in jail! He’s in holding! Big difference! So no one is going to make our precious little virgin their prison bitch.”

“They better not,” Scotland snarled paid for his cake and walked out. 

“What a fun day,” Ireland said laughing. 

“Yeah it has been a pretty fun day,” North agreed then the others did also and continues eating their cake without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!


	46. Always There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England is upset but luckily Scotland and Wales is there for him.

England stormed into the house eye twitching. Scotland and Wales shared a look. They knew they should have gone to the meeting today but they hadn’t felt like it. North and Ireland came in silently. 

“Sooooo. How was everyone’s day?” Wales spoke up. 

“Fucking terrific,” England spat sarcastically. 

“China pissed him off.”

“That stupid piece of shit still blames me for Hong Kong wanting to be with me more! He’s a jealous arsehole that needs to get over the fact that his little brother does not like him! It’s because he’s so pushy and clingy why Hong Kong prefers me and not him,” England ranted punching the living room table making it break. 

“I liked that table,” Ireland whined then England moved to punch him. Ireland screamed and ran away. 

“Now England no need to be violent.” 

“I’m not! I’m perfectly calm,” England screamed grabbing North by the collar of his shirt. 

“Scottie help!” 

“England let go of our brother. You know better than to take your anger on others,” Scotland scolded. 

England let North go and started staring at Scotland coldly. North squeaked and ran away to his room. The only time he ever saw that look was in England’s pirating days. That was not a look you want to receive. Scotland stood his ground staring right back at his little brother. 

“Maybe you should stay the fuck out of it. I wasn’t addressing you.”

“No but our brother asked for help. There for gave me every right to jump in,” Scotland said crossing his arms. 

“You might want to pick what battles you jump into carefully mate,” England said darkly.

“You think I’m scared of a little shit like you? I’ve raised you. You don’t scare me little brat.   
Now why don’t you sit down and try to calm down,” Scotland said then dodged the fist that flew at him. “Of course not,” he sighed and dodged the next punch. 

England’s fist smashed through the wall after Scotland dodged. He tore it out of the wall and went for another punch snarling. Scotland dodged or blocked his punches sometimes returning some when England actually managed to hit him the next twenty minutes until he finally grew tired and was starting to calm. 

“You going to sit down and be nice now,” Wales asked carefully. 

England snarled at him. Wales sighed and tackled him onto the couch. England struggled in his arms swearing. 

“England. Talk to us. What all did he say? Surely that wasn’t the only thing that pissed you off.” 

“Hong Kong was the only topic. He was just being an arse and saying I changed him and I forced him to change. That I turned him into a punk. That I shouldn’t have been able to raise him because all I do is turn my colonies into arseholes and pieces of shit. That I make them mean and useless. That it’s my fault they have issues. That everything wrong with them is my fault! Well it’s not my fault if they are adults and making poor decisions! They have been independent a long fucking time so what they do is not my problem,” England screamed. 

“You’re right it’s not. The choices they make as adults are their own nothing to do with you,” Scotland murmured in agreement. 

“But the tempers they have is definitely your fault. You’ve rubbed off on them,” Wales teased. 

“I don’t have a temper!” 

“What was that just not long ago?! I recall fighting for my life,” Scotland teased. 

“You’re a fucking pansy then,” England snapped but the spark was coming back to his eyes. 

“I was scared for you Scotland. I mean. I swore the devil was after you.” 

“He might as well be the devil. Look at how mean his face is right now. What a nasty scowl and glare.” 

“I bet it would scare the piss out of anyone who happened to walk by.” 

“They would just take off running and screaming.” 

“That’s what North and Ireland did.” 

“They were being wimps. Shut up.” 

“We’ll shut up when you admit you have a temper and chill the fuck out.” 

“Do not! I am chill.” 

“No you’re not. You’re still pissy.” 

“Yeah you need to be sweet.” 

“I know how to make him sweet Scottie.” 

“How?” 

“We give him sugar.” 

“Sugar?” 

“Yeah. Sugar. Like this,” Wales said and started planting fat wet kisses on his cheeks. 

“Ohhh you mean that sugar America demands for,” Scotland teased and started peppering his face as kisses with Wales. 

“Get off,” England bellowed going into a fit of laughter at his brothers’ antics. “You two are so weird! Get off me! Stop it!” 

“Do you think he’s sweet enough yet?” 

“Nah.” 

England laughed shoving at them for a while until they finally stopped. They crushed him in a   
hug. 

“You going to be nice now?” 

“I’m always nice,” England said pouting. 

“Oh I’m sure,” Scotland said amused and pinched his cheek to make him stop pouting.

“You two are stupid. I’m taking a nap.” 

“Well have fun., Wales said watching him get up and walk away. 

“Stupid.”

“How mean.” 

England smirked at him from the top of the stairs then paused. He eyed them a moment cheeks turning pink. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what? Giving you sugar,” Scotland teased and Wales made kissing noises at him. 

“For getting me out of my mood. Stop being stupid before I get back in it and kill you both,” England cried and ran away to his room and locked the door. 

“Awww we embarrassed him.” 

“He’ll get over it. He always does.” 

“True.” 

“We should probably tell the other two it’s safe now,” Scotland said chuckling. 

“Or not. It’s kind of peaceful without them.” 

“How very right you are,” Scotland said throwing an arm around him and flicked on the tv. Wales snuggled into his side smiling. All was right in the Kirkland home. For now, until England got bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!


	47. Why The Kirklands Started Going To The World Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotland learns that nations sexually harasses England during the meetings. He was not going to let that fly neither were the other three.

Scotland was relaxing on his couch when Romania barged in. 

“Scotland we need to talk.” 

“About?” 

“Why is England the only one that goes to the meetings?”

“Because he represents the UK and even though Ireland is independent he is too lazy to go. So England brings him notes on what he needs to know. Why? Is there a problem?”

“Weelllll……….” Romania said hesitantly. 

“He’s working too hard isn’t he?! Is that why you’re here?! Is my little brother working himself to hard?! That little shit should have told me he……….”

“It’s not that,” Romania interrupted. 

“Oh…………………….Then what is it?” 

“A lot of countries find England hot as hell,” he blurted. 

“And?” 

“They are perverts! They sexually harass him and usually end up in the hospital for it but still!   
You need to start coming and intimidating them,” he cried. Scotland stared at him blankly. “Scott,” he only received a blank stare and shaking.  
“Scott are you broken?”   
More shaking.   
“Are you going to start World War Three?”   
Low growls sounded.   
“Oh that’s not good.” 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY’RE SEXUALLY HARRASING HIM?! HOW DARE THEY! I WILL FUCKING MURDER ALL OF THEM! GIVE ME NAMES RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” 

“Calm down,” Romania exclaimed. 

“You know what. We’re all going to start going. I think we have a message to pass on,” Scotland said calmly and threateningly. 

“Well shit this definitely isn’t good. Why did I tell you? I could have told Wales!”

“But you told me laddie. Thanks for that. I have some calls to make,” Scotland said walking to   
his room. 

 

The next world meeting everyone stared at the two gingers, the red head and the blonde. Who were hovering nearly England glaring daggers at everyone. 

“Scotland it’s been forever since I’ve seen you,” Portugal said smiling and got a snarl in response. “Ok ok. Hint taken,” he said holding his hands in surrender backing away slowly. 

“Everyone here is stupid,” Ireland grumbled. Then perked up seeing a familiar face. “North it’s the blonde cutie I have to do business with now. Germany’s freaking adorable look at him,” he said gripping his arm and gesturing. 

“Didn’t you steal his first kiss when he was young by accident?” 

“Shush! Prussia still holds a grudge.” 

“And stop talking like we just met him. We’ve known him awhile.” 

“Yeah but he barely talks to us. He mostly talks to England,” Ireland whined. “We’re like strangers but inside my heart I know him,” Ireland hissed reaching a hand out in Germany’s direction dramatically. 

“You’ve been watching soap operas again?” 

“What? No!” 

“Well you’re being weird like you have.” 

“Shush! He’s coming this way. How do I look?” 

“Like an idiot.” 

“Shut up,” Ireland snapped hitting him, shoved him, then turned and grinned at Germany and Prussia as they approached. 

North shoved him harder. Ireland stumbled forward swearing then was cut off as he fell into someone and his mouth was pressed on something warm. He froze and stared into his shocked cornflower blue eyes. North started cackling and Prussia formed a deadly aura. Germany unfroze first and stumbled back hand over his mouth. 

“I can’t believe you accidently kissed him! Again for the second time in his life,” North screamed laughing clinging to Scotland and he started laughing. Wales and England clung to each other laughing harder. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Ireland breathed holding his hands up showing he meant to harm. 

“Er. It’s alright but you better run,” Germany mumbled into his hand. 

“Run?” 

“RUN,” Germany said pushing him then Ireland saw the crazy albino unfreeze and pull out a   
knife. 

“Prussia I’m sorry! It was an accident,” he cried running away. 

“I don’t care! No one is allowed to kiss him unless I approve,” Prussia bellowed chasing him. 

“Accident or not you’re dying ginger,” he snarled and Ireland ran faster. 

“I’m sorry my brother accidently kissed you again,” England said looking at Germany. 

“It’s fine. He didn’t mean to,” Germany mumbled looking away cheeks pink. England perked up at that. 

‘They’re so going to date one day,’ England thought smugly. 

After things calmed down England went up to speak. Scotland narrowed his eyes on the countries eyeing England lustfully. 

“Ah so that’s why you’re here,” Japan said to Scotland smiling. 

“What,” he asked bored. 

“You heard about how popular England is with certain countries and you came to threaten them.” 

“You talk too much,” Scotland said glaring and Japan smiled in amusement.

“I think it’s nice. Nice to see someone looking out for him for a change instead of him always looking out for someone else.” 

“Whatever,” Scotland mumbled. 

North narrowed his eyes on China when he kept making sarcastic remarks when England was talking. 

“Hey drag queen,” he barked at China making him pause and look at him in offense. “Shut the fuck up when my brother is talking,” he said darkly. China stared then nodded slowly. 

“Thank you North,” England said giving him an adorable grin.

Ireland snarled watching countries look even more lustful. When he was done South Korea slapped his butt as he went by. England pulled his hair in response used to South Korea’s antics. Wales was off in a blur though tackling South Korea and started pounding on him. 

“Hey,” Morocco yelled shocked. 

“Stay out of it fuck face don’t think I didn’t see you eyeing him,” Ireland snarled. 

“Well of course. He’s beautiful and would be a wonderful choice to take to bed,” he taunted. 

He expected to get cussed out. Not for the huge ginger man to attack him. 

“This is getting out of hand,” China said frowning. 

“I think it’s fun,” Russia said smiling. 

Then North started attacking Egypt. Scotland started beating Mongolia and Portugal. England watched them mouth open shocked. Once they had them beaten to a pulp the four brothers went to the front of the room. 

“LET’S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT HERE! IF WE FIND OUT ANY OF YOU ARE SEXUALLY HARRASSING OUR LITTLE BROTHER AGAIN! YOU’RE GOING TO DIE! I’LL BE SURE TO RIP OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND CHOKE YOU WITH THEM,” Wales screamed. 

“Keep your hands off, do not speak in any perverted way to him and keep your eyes to yourself! Do we have an understanding,” Scotland spat. Everyone in the room nodded scared. After that blood bath they knew not to protest. “Spain why are you nodding like that,” Scotland deadpanned. 

“I’m scared!” 

“Spain you weren’t even doing anything. We know you’re with Romano.” 

“You people are intimidating it does not matter. There are plenty of people in the room not guilty of bothering him and they’re nodding.”

“True,” North said smirking. 

“You know. I think we’ll keep attending these meetings to be sure they listen,” Scotland said casually. 

“That sounds fun.” 

“Yeah it does,” Ireland agreed. 

“YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME TO THESE ANYWAYS YOU PIECE OF SHIT,” England screamed. 

“You’re mean,” Ireland whined. “Now I need more reasons to be here because he’s so mean and rude.” 

“You’ll see blonde cutie every day,” North said shrugging. 

“Oh yeah,” Ireland said perking up. 

“Who’s blonde cutie,” Prussia called out threateningly. 

“Norway,” Ireland blurted off the top of his head. Denmark stood up pulling out his axe.   
“Kidding! Why would I say who it really is in front of everyone? I was playing Denmark. Now put the scary axe away,” Ireland said hiding behind North. Denmark sat glaring and put an arm around Norway. Norway rolled his eyes in response. 

“Would you four idiots sit down so the meeting can get back on track,” England spat. 

“Don’t be snippy,” Scotland said and they sat down. 

“This is too much stress. I need alcohol to put up with you four being here,” England groaned   
laying his head down. Then raised it when something tiny rolled into his head. He blinked at the mini bottle of vodka. “Thanks Russia,” he yelled happily. 

“Not a problem! I have learned the ways of good friend. Vodka makes all friendships the best.” 

“You’re damn right it does,” England sighed after taking a gulp.

Everyone stared blankly at the two. Since when did Russia have friends and since when was England one of them? 

“England don’t fall for it! Spit it out,” America yelled. 

“Ok one I already swallowed it. Two I’m drinking this and you can’t stop me. Three why are you people so paranoid?! Russia has changed and he’s cool. So fuck you guys!”

“Can I beat them with metal pipe of pain,” Russia asked glaring. 

“Only if it’s in a dark alley.” 

“I can manage that,” Russia said threateningly. 

“I’ll help.” 

“You two stop plotting. Back to the meeting,” France said cautiously. 

After the meeting England cornered his brothers snarling. 

“You four cannot come anymore because you’re way to over protective and will end up starting a war!”

“England we’re coming. I don’t want to hear your complaints. Countries are being perverts and touching you. I want to be sure that doesn’t happen again! We’re coming from now on to keep you safe.”

“I’m not weak! I can protect myself fine,” England cried. 

“I never said you were weak.” 

“But you and them and…….”

“Because we love you and are naturally protective, we’re coming. Not because we think you’re weak and can’t handle it. We’ve heard you have hospitalized them quite a few times. So I know you are perfectly capable of handling it alone. But that doesn’t mean you should. I heard you even hid it from your friends that they were doing that to you. Prussia was hurt you didn’t tell him. He would have slaughtered them.” 

“I don’t like bothering people with my problems and being a burden,” England said lowly. 

“Hey. Listen to me. You’re not a burden. Everyone needs help sometimes. Start relying on us and your friends from now on too. Don’t handle everything alone.” 

“Ok,” England whispered. 

“Alright then. Let’s go to the hotel,” Scotland said turning to go. He felt a tug on his shirt. He looked back. “What?” 

“Hug,” England asked innocently arms reaching out. 

Scotland scooped him up in a tight hug whirling around with him gushing about how cute he was. England kicked his legs going into a fit of laughter. 

“Awww see? Everything is going to be fine with us here,” Wales said putting an arm around North. 

“We get to beat people up more often,” North said wrapping his arms around him. 

“I’m going to find tall, buff, and sexy and force him to give me his number,” Ireland said bluntly   
and walked away. The four looked at each other and started laughing. 

“Don’t die,” North yelled after him. 

“I have a plan,” Ireland yelled and went down the hallway he saw Germany and Prussia go down. “Prussia,” he called. 

“What?” 

“France said his wine was better than your beer. He says you have no taste in alcohol and that your beer sucks,” Ireland said bluntly. 

“That wine loving piece of shit! How dare he! I’m going to go punch him in his stupid face!” Prussia screamed and ran off the go find his friend. 

“He didn’t say that did he?” 

“No. I just wanted to come talk to you without dying,” Ireland said slinging an arm around his shoulders and guided him along. “By the way we have a serious issue.” 

“Why is that?” 

“I don’t have your number. That’s a problem. Let’s fix it,” he said and Germany started laughing. 

“That’s the stupidest thing you have ever said to me so far,” he cackled as Ireland led him along. 

“I can say dumber if you like.” 

“Nein. I have a feeling if I give you my number you’ll be bugging me on a daily basis.” 

“I might,” Ireland said then Germany took his other hand and wrote on it. 

“Looking forward to it. Now run. Prussia just saw that.” 

Ireland went sprinting away grinning. 

“West did you write what I think you did on his hand?” 

“Depends on what you think I wrote.” 

“Did you give him your number?” 

“Nein,” he said slowly. 

“You did! Damn it! I will not allow this! GET BACK HERE YOU GINGER PIECE OF SHIT,” Prussia bellowed and chased Ireland. 

“I feel like this is going to be every meeting thing now,” China groaned walking by with Russia. 

“I think they’re fun,” he said smiling. 

Most didn’t really know how to feel about the four brothers going to start coming to every meeting. But they all agreed on one rule. Do not piss them off. The Kirkland brothers were scary and no one wanted to mess with that. They all knew better from then on that England was off-limits. Well almost all. America wasn’t getting the hint about not flirting with England. No matter how many times Scotland nearly killed him that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it!!


	48. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario Party causes chaos.

Wales had two TVs set up for a competition. They were playing on the GameCube console because that had the best competitive games. He lined the eight controllers up. They were going to play smash bros first. Canada would be the referee of the games. Scotland, North, England, and Prussia would play on one TV. Wales, Germany, Ireland, and America on the other. 

“Ok so the 1st and 2nd place players on each TV will be the four to play the final round. Winner gets brownies,” Canada said. “You will play six matches on this round. Ten on the final round. And go! Choose your characters.” 

They started playing. America started laughing later. 

“Germany why do you keep picking all the princesses?!” 

“Because I’m a princess.” Germany said bluntly. 

“Awww.” Ireland said smiling. 

“Shut up I’m not your princess,” he said bluntly making Ireland sputter in offense. 

“Well who’s princess are you then?” 

“I’m Prussia’s princess,” Germany teased reaching out to his right making everyone laugh. 

Prussia grabbed his hand and held it. 

“You’re damn right you are.” 

“What if I wanted you to be my princess,” Ireland teased. 

“Shut up bitch I’m your queen,” Germany said then everyone laughed harder. “Prussia let go it’s hard to win now with you holding my hand.” 

“Nein! You’re my little princess! I have to hold you tight and show you the world! From the safety of the nest I hold you in my baby brother.” 

“Well the princess is coming out of the nest and learning to fly on his own now fuck off,” Germany said yanking his hand away. 

“I can’t do this,” America said doubling over laughing harder. “Shut him up. It’s cheating! He’s making me laugh too much to focus!” 

“You and me both,” Wales said patting his back laughing.

Scotland and England won their round. Germany and Ireland won theirs. So the four sat in front of one TV and started picking characters. 

“Again with the princess Germany?” 

“Zelda will fuck you up,” Germany said bluntly. 

“England stop picking Meta Knight,” Scotland exclaimed later. 

“No! I’m winning,” England countered. 

In the end Germany won. Prussia hugged him from behind. 

“I’m so proud of my princess.” 

“See? I left the nest and became one kick ass mother fucking princess.” 

“I’m still mad at you for leaving the nest.” 

“Take it out on Ireland he influences me.” 

“How,” Ireland exclaimed. 

“By giving me the power to be your queen. Then the princess me craved freedom from Prussia and left the nest. I wouldn’t have done it if you had said nein to me being your queen. All your fault end of story.” 

“I’m so confused.” 

“Shush. Don’t question it he’ll confuse you more,” Prussia said covering America’s mouth.

Wales perked up and got them to start playing Mario Party 4. 

“You fucking piece of shit! You get one more star and I’ll end you,” North snarled choking Ireland. 

Now it was Scotland, England, Germany, and Prussia on one TV. Wales, Ireland, North, and America on the other. 

“You little fuck face you cheated!” Prussia exclaimed at Germany. 

“Nein. I was simply better than you Prussia. Go fuck yourself!” 

“England I swear if you send the Boo after me I’ll beat you,” Scotland snarled. England cackled and got the Boo to steal his money. “That’s it you little shit,” Scotland yelled diving on him. 

“Stop attacking me with all the bad items,” America yelled hitting Wales. 

“Well aren’t you eight just a lovely bunch of people,” Canada said face palming. 

The eight continued to insult and beat each other until they finally finished the game. They all stared silently at each other. 

“Well this had been enlightening,” Ireland scowled. “I mean. Who knew I would find out how annoying and stupid I am from my twin and how much he can’t stand me half the time. All because of this game. This game makes you learn things you never knew before!” 

“I’m sorry I really didn’t mean that. But you apparently think I’m a stupid sex deprived over violent psycho that can’t get my kinky boyfriend to have sex with me!” 

“Hey.” Prussia snapped glaring. 

“Well I learned that America hates me most out of Scotland, Ireland, North and I. He also apparently thinks I’m a closet pervert that will molest his innocent brother,” Wales said scowling.

“Well Wales thinks I’m an over powered idiot who can’t do anything right and has no right to be dating his little brother. The others accepted me Wales why can’t you,” America spat. 

“Well apparently Prussia thinks I’m a self-loving, angry, heartless, violent, horrible, ungrateful, shitty bruder who has no feelings and doesn’t appreciate anything he has done. Nor do I care what he has done for me according to him. So nice to know what he really thinks of me!” 

“I didn’t mean it. I was angry and competitive.” 

“I think the saddest part is he didn’t even insult you. Just tried to defend himself,” Ireland said glaring at Prussia holding Germany in his lap. Germany wrapped his arms around him and glared at Prussia as well.

“Scotland did the same thing,” Prussia grumbled. 

“Scottie apparently thinks I’m an ungrateful brat that never listens to him and only causes him problems because all I like to do is make trouble and disobey him. He also can’t stand having a little brother like me and his life would be more peaceful if I wasn’t around,” England spat. 

“England. I said it out of anger and stupidity. I was mad so I wanted to hurt you because I’m a terrible person and aim to hurt people when I’m pissed off. I’m so so sorry. You know I could never mean that.” 

“Well you did it Scotland. You hurt me. Congrats,” England said walking away. 

Everyone kept sulking for the next twenty minutes. Canada face palmed. Mario party was not a good choice. That game tears families apart or makes them really violent. Nothing good ever came out of that game. Scotland got up eventually and went to go hunt down England. Wales sighed and grabbed America’s wrist. 

“Come one. Let’s go talk,” He said leading him to the kitchen. 

“West. Come here. Don’t keep ignoring me,” Prussia said quietly. 

Germany peeked at him warily. Then let Prussia guide him out of the room to go talk. Ireland and North walked off to go talk next. Canada sat alone for thirty minutes then went to go check on Scotland and England. Scotland was holding England close stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head. Canada smiled knowing all was right with them now. He went to go check on America and Wales. They were hugging crying dramatically apologizing for the things they said. Canada snorted in amusement then went to them and hugged both his dorks for a while. Scotland and England walked in with North and Ireland who had their arms around each other. Prussia came in with Germany eventually. 

“He’s forgives me but he’s holding a grudge,” Prussia whined as Germany went into Ireland’s arms. “He does this on purpose to punish me,” he growled and they laughed. 

“Can we beat up Wales now for causing all of this,” England piped up. 

“YES,” everyone screamed and chased the poor sheep lover all around the house before catching him and beating him. After all he did pick out the games to play and the whole video game competition was his idea. 

The next week Scotland sat Germany down on the couch. 

“Germany you need to stop holding a grudge. Prussia has gone into a depression because you won’t talk to him.” 

“Ja. I know.” 

“Germany were you trying to make him as sad as he made you when he said all those mean things last week?”

“I just figured he needed to be sad. So he would understand how I felt. So he would never do it again,” Germany said slinking down as Scotland’s scolding gaze. 

“Well don’t you think he’s been punished enough?” 

“I guess,” he whispered. 

“Right. So now give your big brother a hug,” Scotland said pushing the two closer. 

Prussia eyed him warily. Germany stayed still a moment then dove into his arms. 

“I missed you,” Prussia whined. 

“I missed you too,” Germany mumbled into his shoulder. 

“Wha………….You two see each other every day! You live with each other! How did you end up missing each other,” Scotland exclaimed laughing. 

“It wasn’t the same! He wouldn’t talk to me! I told you this!” 

“True. Now that it’s all over we can all safely say we are never playing Mario Party again.” 

“Agreed,” the others chorused still watching TV. 

They had been there the whole time listening to the three. Once again everything was as it should be in the Kirkland house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario Party is a family killer. My family and I can never play it together or we get into fights and throw punches. I watched my best friend tackle my brother and try to choke him over it once.............I mean the fights are funny now looking back on them but not at the time. Especially when I had to throw my friend onto the couch and pin her down to keep her from murdering my brother. XD 
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked it! As always I thank you for reading.


	49. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America tries to teach England to swim.

America pulled his boyfriend toward the ocean. He, Canada and the Kirkland brothers were spending the day at the beach. England let himself be tugged along since America said he was going to teach him to swim. He didn’t know how. He never learned and nobody knew he couldn’t swim except for America, Canada, and Germany who all found out because he had nearly drowned in front of each one at some point in his life and each one saved him. America was the last one to find out a few months ago so he was putting his foot down and making him learn. England sputtered when he got him so deep he couldn’t touch the bottom and America held him up swimming along. 

“Best way to teach someone to swim is to make them learn in the water they can’t touch the ground in.”

“America in case you haven’t noticed. That’s the fucking reason I nearly drowned in front of you! Because it was too deep to stand in!” 

“No it was because you were panicking. You need to be calm when you swim. So calm down and take deep breaths. I’m right here,” America said smiling. He held England up making him breathe. “Now learn,” he cried dunking him under and swimming out of his reach and England surfaced thrashing. 

“AMERICA,” he screeched and America grinned. 

“Come on dude! You’re staying up! Stop panicking and swim,” he cheered. 

Then a boat went zipping by and a rope caught on America’s arm and dragged him along. 

‘Why the hell does this always happen to me? My luck is terrible. Now I’m going to die because the only idiot that could have saved me because he was nearby is being dragged by a boat. Everyone else is close to shore. I’m dying alone in a watery grave,’ England thought thrashing to stay up and watching America be dragged far away. ‘He deserves being dragged around by a boat,’ he thought next bitterly. 

A wave sent him back under. He thrashed back up fear consuming him completely. 

“SCOTLAND! SCOTLAND! ALBA! SCOTTIE! ALBA HELP! SCOTLAND,” he screamed as he was staying up temporarily.

He went back under when another huge wave crashed over him. He clawed upwards trying to surface again but couldn’t. Waves kept rolling into him. He felt his breath knocked out of him. He started choking and gaging as he was shoved around under the water. He felt the water filling his lungs and everything started to fade away. Before black completely consumed him he thought he saw green eyes. His eyes drifted shut and he felt strong arms wrap around him before he felt nothing and let unconsciousness take over. 

Ireland bolted up from his beach towel hearing Scotland scream. Scotland never screamed. He sounded so terrified though. He started running toward the water and saw him wading through it fast. Ireland noticed the bundle in his arms. England’s arms and legs swung limply as Scotland waded with him in his arms. His head was against his shoulder eyes shut. Ireland ran to Scotland heart racing. 

“What happened?” 

“I heard him yelling so I started making my way over there. I saw him go under from the distance. He got knocked around and dragged a lot so I had to find him,” Scotland breathed still moving fast but tears dripped off his chin. “He’s not breathing. Ireland he’s not breathing. He’s not breathing. He’s not breathing,” he rambled. 

“Scotland calm down and let’s get him to shore. We’ll do CPR. He’ll be fine ok? Our baby brother will be fine,” Ireland said laying a hand on his shoulder as they made their way to shore. 

 

They laid him on the sand once there. Wales and North ran up. Ireland started CPR instantly. Scotland sat numbly. He couldn’t think. He just sat blankly staring at his baby brother’s still body. 

‘Why aren’t you breathing? You’re supposed to be ok. Why wasn’t I there in time? Why didn’t I follow you two? What the hell happened,’ Scotland thought. 

After a few minutes England rolled over coughing and spewed out water. Ireland rubbed his back as he puked all the water up into the sand. England panted when he was done then hands snapped him over. He blinked as arms kept tightening around him. He heard whimpering and sobbing. A wet face pressed against his cheek. He felt the hot tears drip on it. Ireland smiled sadly watching Scotland fall apart. He was holding England tightly body shaking with sobs. He had his cheek pressed against England’s.

His eyes looked pained but relieved at the same time. Scotland clung to England like his life depended on it. Which in a way it did. To Scotland his little brothers were his world. They meant everything to him. He knew England could come back to life but it could be a few hours or a few days or a few weeks or even months. They couldn’t choose when they could come back but they could as long as they had land. But the thought of losing England at all terrified him. As did the thought of losing any of the little brothers he had taken care of for years. 

“Alba,” England murmured. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital to get you examined to be sure you’re ok. Then you’re going to bed. You hear me? Right to bed,” Scotland breathed. 

“Ok,” England whispered not wanting to protest.

Scotland was hurting and England wouldn’t dare upset him more. His brothers were curled around him that night all clutching at him as they slept. Like a protective barrier around him to keep him safe. They all nearly had a heart attack seeing him not breathing. 

A few days later they sat down with him warily. 

“England. We’ve all been wondering. How did you drown? What happened?” 

“America was trying to teach me how to swim and it went wrong,” England muttered looking away cheeks pink embarrassed. He had always been embarrassed he couldn’t swim. 

“You can’t swim,” Wales asked shocked. 

“No,” he said hunching his shoulder and ducking his head face reddening now. 

“You were a freaking pirate! You lived on the sea! And you never learned to swim?!”

“It never came up until this year! I’ve never drowned before until this year! I’ve never needed to know before.” 

“Of course you needed to know back then! England you could have drowned back then!” 

“Well I didn’t! Plenty of pirates didn’t know how to swim anyways!” 

“You’re learning.” 

“Tried that and nearly died.” 

“We’re taking you to the pool and you’re learning,” North said sternly. England pouted and they rented out the whole public pool where they could be alone with him. “Ok how about I hold you up in the water and you practice paddling,” North said and bent England over and placed to hands under his stomach. “Lay across them and I’ll hold you up.” North said then looked up when England trembled. “England it’s not that bad it……….” He trailed off. “Are you laughing?!” 

“Tickles,” England countered trying to shove his hands away in a fit of laughter. 

“England you have to lay down and it won’t tickle then trust me,” North said.   
The next five minutes was North trying to find a way to hold up his ticklish baby brother without him thrashing and giggling. The other three watched laughing. England was too cute for his own good. They resorted to putting a life vest on him eventually so they could teach him the basics.   
Scotland face palmed laughing hours later when England could only do the doggie paddle without going under. Their time was up so they had to go. 

“Well at least we know if he falls into deep water now he can surface and doggie paddle.” 

“We need an in ground pool,” Wales said. 

“Agreed,” North said wrapping an arm around England’s shoulders. 

“Let’s go get ice cream to congratulate England on learning to swim even though he can only doggie paddle,” Scotland said as they got into the car. “Also we are getting a pool and I will force you to learn to swim England.” 

“Only if I get ice cream every time after our swimming lessons.” 

“Fine,” Scotland said laughing. 

“Yay!” 

The Kirkland’s stared at England’s giant ice cream sundae later. 

“What am I America?! This is like fifteen pounds of ice cream.” 

“Never mind about us ordering we’ll just share yours.” 

“Agreed.” 

Scotland smacked England’s spoon down later. 

“Is there pineapples in here?!” 

“Yeah on the part I’m eating.” 

“YOU’RE ALLERGIC TO PINEAPPLES!” 

“I LIKE PINEAPPLES,” England screeched grabbing a handful of the ice cream with pineapple chunks on it and stuffed it into his mouth. Scotland tackled him out of his chair and pinned him to the floor. “It’s mine,” England whined around his mouthful. 

“No! You’re not eating that,” Scotland scolded forcing England’s mouth open and started digging all of it out of his mouth with his finger. 

Ireland started laughing. Scotland looked like a parent digging something out of their two-year-old child’s mouth that they weren’t supposed to have in it. North rolled his eyes and went across the street to by allergy medicine. England’s pineapple allergy wasn’t that bad. He just broke out in rashes but that was it. But still he shouldn’t eat things he is allergic too. Ireland and Wales kept cackling as they listened to England whine and Scotland scold him. Their family was so weird but that’s the way they liked it.

They were at home later when they remembered something. 

“Wait where was America when you started drowning?!” 

“He was being dragged around by a boat.” 

“Why?”

“It was passing by and his arm got caught.”

“Speaking of which we left them without a word. I feel bad about that. Though I did text Canada when England was at the doctor and told him what happened.”

“Well America deserves it! He dunked me under! It’s all his fault,” England pouted. 

“Well then America will die.” Scotland said snarling and flashed away. 

“Oh shit,” England said realizing he said to much then flashed after him. 

He somehow managed to keep his boyfriend alive. Though he did have to go to the hospital. Stupid over protective big brother. Well at least no one died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My older brother used to shove my older sisters under the water to teach them to swim. They ended up learning because their life kinda depended on it. Thank God he's more gentle now. He mellowed out after getting married. Don't get my wrong he wasn't abusive or anything he was just stupid and rough. Except toward me I was his sweet little angel that he spoiled. XD 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!!


	50. Without Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes and the brothers have to learn to cope.

Scotland glanced over as a car drove slowly by him as he walked down the sidewalk. He stopped and turned to face it then knocked on the window when it stopped by him. 

“Hey. You got something you need there buddy,” he asked making himself look very threatening. The window rolled down. 

“Actually there is.”

“Yeah well what is it? Who the hell are you?” 

“Someone who just wants his paycheck,” he said smiling. 

Scotland rose an eyebrow then tried to dodge when the gun appeared. He wasn’t fast enough.   
Pain exploded in his head then his chest and throat. He felt like everything was slow as he hit the pavement then he saw a lot of his past flashing in his mind before everything went bright. So bright he felt blinded and then nothing. He felt and saw absolutely nothing. 

 

Time skip

 

England pranced to the door after there was knocking then a thud. He opened it grinning. Maybe it was a package or better. His lions had beat up France for hiding in the bushes again. He stopped when green eyes stared up at him blankly. He felt his body go numb and everything stopped. He knelt down and felt there was no pulse and could tell he had been dead awhile. He tapped his eyes just to be sure. No reaction just a face covered in blood frozen in shock. Two bullets in his forehead, one in his throat, and three in his chest around his heart. England stared blankly hand drifted over his eyes and shutting them so they would stop staring up at him. He felt vomit rising in his throat. He turned and faced a bush as he retched all the contents of his stomach out onto the ground. He flicked out his phone and called all his brothers and told them to get home then tried to see if he could get Scotland back. When Ireland got there he saw England just sitting blankly with puke on his mouth tears falling fast and cradling Scotland in his arm. Blood was covering both of them. A man was not far away mangled and dead. He ran to them worried. 

“Did you know it’s easy to find someone when they suck and leave the slightest bit of DNA,” England whispered. “Did you know it’s easier to find them when they are spying on you across the street?” 

“England?”

 

“Did you know that I could kill someone with my bare hands and not give a shit? Did you know I enjoyed his screams as I broke seventy-two of his bones very slowly? Did you know I like cutting him open and showing him every damn organ in his body before he bled out? Did you know if I could revive him repeatedly I would kill him in different ways every time I got him back?” 

“England? What happened,” Ireland asked shakily.

“He killed Alba,” England said looking up at him. “He killed my Alba. He killed him. Alba’s dead Ireland. He was too far gone to get back,” England said face crumpling. “I tried so hard after hanging up with you three. I used magic and everything. He’s already starting to fade slightly. In another hour his body will be gone,” he sobbed. 

Ireland was shocked then he heard a wail rip out of his own throat. He knelt by England and held them both. 

“Scottie no,” he wailed repeatedly. 

North and Wales came home next and stared at them. Then realized what had happened. All four cradled his body screaming and crying. 

“I need you,” England whispered face hidden in his hair as he cradled his body close. Then it disappeared. 

“I know you need me. I’ll be back. So stop crying,” a voice said softly. Scotland smiled at them hand in their mother’s. “I promise I’ll be back,” he said then the two disappeared. 

 

And another time skip

 

Ireland didn’t know what to do. They didn’t know how to function it seemed. Wales stayed locked in his room a lot and just cried. He got his work done but he wouldn’t talk to anyone not even his brothers. North was distant and would get angry a lot. He blew up over the smallest things and wouldn’t do any work. He just sat in his room and watched home videos with Scotland in them. Ireland himself was a wreck. He felt so tired and angry most of the time. He felt like a piece of him was missing. Sometimes he thought he heard Scotland talking but cry when he realized it wasn’t him. But he was also trying to fix his brothers. He was the oldest at the moment and he had to take care of his little brothers. England seemed worse off. Ireland would catch him in Scotland’s bed sleeping and even crying as he slept. But when awake he was silent. He was over working himself more than usually and was dropping weight fast because he didn’t want to eat. He also disappeared some nights. He had found out what terrorist organization had sent the man to kill Scotland. He would leave every time he found out someone was a member and go slaughter them. He was dead set on revenge and that wasn’t healthy. How many times in the past month has Ireland clean out gunshot wounds or stab wounds in the past month? How many times has he seen that blank dull expression on his baby brother’s face as he did it and not even get a wince out of the blonde man? How many more times could he do this before he finally broke completely? How many more times will he be able to do this before he couldn’t anymore because England got himself killed? 

That was his biggest fear. Losing England who was so dead set on revenge he was destroying himself and he didn’t even realize it. Or maybe he did but he just didn’t care. Ireland wished so hard that he could have been there to save Scotland or if he couldn’t at least be the one that found his body first. England was alone with his dead body over an hour before Ireland got there. How much did England suffer before he had gotten there? And at what moment did he completely break? Was it when he first saw Scotland dead? When he couldn’t revive Scotland? Or was it when he saw his big brother’s murderer and killed him? Ireland didn’t know how much more he could take. He laid in his bed pondering everything then fell asleep. He woke that morning a hand shaking him. 

“Hey. You were the only one home. I heard you screaming. Was it a nightmare,” a voice soothed as arms lifted him and he was cradled in a lap.   
“Did it ever stop hurting? When you lost Prussia for those eight years he was dead because he was killed when he wasn’t a nation so he stayed gone longer?” 

“Nein,” Germany said softly nuzzling his face into his neck. “It didn’t. I never got over it. He died in front of me and I couldn’t do anything about it. You can’t imagine how relieved I was when the people decided to give his land back in 2011. Then I had my big bruder back. But I never stopped hurting but you learn after time how to start functioning again. Oh and they can see us. So Scotland may or may not hit you four for torturing yourselves. Prussia smacked the shit out of me when he got back and started yelling at me. I neglected my health so much when he was gone and that’s why he’s such an over protective person now. He’s scared I’ll act like that again if I get depressed. Stop hurting yourself by not taking care of yourself. The more you four do that the more you hurt Scotland because like I said they can see us.” 

“I’ll try. I’ll also try to fix them.”

“You can’t fix everyone Ireland.” Germany whispered kissing his temple. “The only ones who can fix them is themselves. You can’t fix everyone. I know you want to. But sometimes you just can’t. You need to focus on fixing yourself before you try to fix them. I know you’ll try to anyways even though I’m telling you that you can’t. But know this. The broken cannot fix the broken. You’ll only end up hurting each other more. Focus on yourself but also do little things to help them. They’ll come around eventually.”

“Even England?”

“Ja.”

“How do you know?”

“Because England and I grieve the same way. What he’s doing now. Is exactly how I acted when I lost Prussia.” 

“I remember that now,” he whispered. “For a year there. Everyone thought you were going to run yourself into the ground and die. But then you got better.”

“Only because of you and the rest of your crazy family,” Germany said softly nuzzling his face into his cheek. 

“I’m glad. I’m glad we could help.” 

“It was mostly you that fixed part of me you know that? You made the days better and made them worth living. You made me want to keep living and keep moving on.” 

“How in the world did I do that? All I did was be your friend. All of us was your friend so why was it mostly me?”

“Would you believe me if I said I have had a crush on you since you stole my first kiss,” Germany asked squeezing him. “Would you also believe way before we started dating. After Italy and I broke up and you were there. I realized something and I don’t know when it happened.” 

“What happened?’

“I never knew when you first became everything I ever wanted. Just one day I just realized. That if I have you everything will stay ok. Because somehow you became everything I needed in my life. You became my whole world.”

“What about Prussia,” Ireland asked turning in his lap facing him and planted kisses to his face. 

“Prussia is like Pluto. Very important and very special because no one recognizes him as a country even now so I get to be selfish and gloat in the fact he stays by my side most. I love him very much because he’s my big bruder and he’s him. Also like Pluto he has the people that cares about him and loves him and recognizes him as a country. Pluto is a planet fuck everyone who calls it a star, but Pluto also has the people that love it and still consider it a planet, that is why Prussia and Pluto are alike. It’s also because they start with P’s. So if you get to be my world Prussia gets to be my Pluto. My world and my Pluto is the two most important things in my life. You two are equal in my eyes. Though Prussia is always going to be loved a bit more because he is my bruder.” 

“Germany?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you high?”

“……………..I don’t know anymore.” 

Ireland laughed for the first time in the past month. Germany joined him and the two laughed like idiots on his bed. But what Germany said did have meaning even if he was comparing Ireland and Prussia to planets. Ireland loved how meaningful and silly he was. He loved him a lot and was so glad he was his and was there to help him through his hard time. He got him to lay down and cuddle with him. Maybe everything would be ok. Eventually and hopefully soon they would get Scotland back. 

The next week Ireland woke to a large bulky frame climbing into his bed behind him snatching him back legs tangling with his and cuddling him. 

“What are you doing here,” Ireland hummed grinning and rolled over sleepily. “I thought you were at work today angel.” He said planting a kiss to his cheek. 

“I didn’t know I had work today.” 

Ireland blinked a few times the screamed lurching back and falling out of bed. 

“But we were bonding so well! I’m so touched that you called me an angel and kissed my cheek!” 

“YOU STUPID RED HEADED PIECE OF SHIT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GERMANY! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO DO THIS! I WILL END YOU! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT,” Ireland roared. 

“But I just got back,” Scotland said pouting. 

Ireland glared at him then faltered as it fully registered his big brother was back. He let out a scream diving on him and clinging. Scotland started laughing holding him and soothed him as he wailed into his chest. He stroked his hair and kissed his forehead uttering soothing words. Then after exploded on him for not taking good care of himself. Then held him again until he heard North get home. He went to his room and opened the door. North stared mouth open shocked then wailed diving into his arms. Scotland gave him the same treatment as Ireland then went through the same thing with Wales. They sat around waiting for England. He didn’t come home until two in the morning covered in blood and swaying dangerously. 

“Ireland,” he hummed. “Stitch up the bullet wounds please and thank you,” He said going by tiredly to the bathroom. Scotland motioned for Ireland to stay put and stalked after England. England blinked at him sitting on the counter. He smiled at him. “Welcome home Alba,” he said as tears spilled. Scotland sighed and hugged him. 

“You’re in so much fucking trouble,” he uttered in his ear. 

“I figured,” England mumbled. “But they’re all gone. They can’t hurt my family ever again. That’s all I wanted,” England said snuggling his face into his shoulder sighing. “I missed you.” he whispered. 

“I missed you too. Now let’s get started on those wounds,” Scotland said. 

England had to shower first. England pouted as he screamed at him the whole time he was doctoring him. Scotland stalked out after he was done only to earn a wail. 

“You can’t do that,” England sobbed. 

“Do what?” 

“You can’t just walk away after yelling at me!” 

“Oh that’s right. I had forgotten about my baby brother’s need to be held and cuddled after he got in trouble,” Scotland teased. 

“You did not! You only wanted to be mean to me,” England cried jumping off the counter. 

“Hmm. Maybe I did,” Scotland teased going to him then carried him off to his bed to lay down and cuddle with him. Everyone else was already in his bed sleeping. Scotland smiled amused. His little brothers were too cute for their own good. 

That was how Germany and Prussia found them at seven in the morning. All cuddling asleep in Scotland’s bed. Prussia looked at Germany and grinned. Germany went into a fit of laughter after he tossed him over a shoulder and carried him to the couch so they could watch TV and cuddle. Prussia demanded to be cuddled like Scotland claiming if Scotland’s little brothers weren’t too old to cuddle with him then Germany wasn’t too old to cuddle with Prussia. The two fell asleep on the couch after a while. Flying was exhausting. They woke later in Scotland’s bed with the Kirkland’s. 

“Why are we here?”

“Because you two watched out for my baby brothers. I couldn’t thank you enough for that,” Scotland said looking at them. 

“So you took us in here to cuddle with all you freaks?” 

“Yes.” 

 

“Cool,” Prussia said shrugging then latched onto North. 

Germany gave him an offended look that he was let go of and replaced so easily. Then latched onto Ireland as revenge and even planted kisses to his face just to set Prussia off. Ireland laughed as Prussia ranted that his little brother shouldn’t be kissing shit like him. Scotland rolled his eyes amused. Everything was as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!!


	51. My America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America gets his freedom and it's up to the UK brothers to fix their broken baby brother.

Scotland ran onto the battle field where America and England had just stopped fighting. He found England alone sitting in the rain crying. Scotland kneeled by him and snatched him into his arms. England wailed into his chest clinging tightly. Scotland had never seen England cry like this before. He held him tighter uttering soothing words in his ear. 

“He’s gone. He won Scottie. He won. I couldn’t shoot him. I just couldn’t,” England whimpered. “I could never hurt him.” 

Scotland sighed scooping him up into his arms gently. He nuzzled his face into his hair. 

“I know Albion. I know,” he whispered kissing his head then carried him off. 

The next day Wales, North, and Ireland appeared on his doorstep looking murderous. 

“He’s taking it really bad right,” Ireland said darkly. 

“Yes he is.” 

“Broke his heart?”

“Into a million pieces.” 

“I’ll fucking murder him,” Wales sneered joining the conversation. 

“No we’ll all fucking murder him,” North said determined. 

“Let’s go.” Scotland said evilly and they flashed away. America’s screams could be heard all over his town that day mixed with maniacal laughing. (and they wonder why England is so messed up. Look at who he got it from) They went back to Scotland’s house and checked on England. He was awake now and crying. They held him. 

“He’s gone. My America is gone. He hates me. Why?! Damn it why?!” 

“He’s a fool. England. Trust me it’ll be ok,” Wales said hugging him. 

“It’ll never be ok,” England whispered clinging. 

They looked at each other sadly. England was never supposed to be broken. He was supposed to be their happy silly crazy little brother that they adored. So his sadness was their sadness. They held him tighter uttering soothing words to him the whole time. 

Time Skip  
Scotland found out how sick England got around July 4th. He had never known how depressed and sick he got. He always acted like he was fine. They should have known better. They quickly went to his house and found him drinking on his couch crying. They stormed to him. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell us you were like this every year on this day,” Wales snarled holding him up by the collar of his shirt. 

“I didn’t want to be a burden,” England whispered. “If I’m a burden then you’ll get tired of me too. And then you’ll leave. Just like America did,” he whimpered. 

“England,” North spat. “We’re never leaving you.”

“Never?”

“Never ever,” Ireland said softly stealing him from Wales and holding him. 

“Not in a million years,” Scotland said wrapped them both up in a hug. 

“Thank you,” England mumbled after a moment. 

From then on every year they would go to his house and special care of him on that day. But after the World Wars he stopped acting like that. He was better and they were happy. 

Time skip again!

 

Nations cowered at the roar that ripped from Scotland’s throat. America had thrown a huge party and invited everyone. Right now he was talking with England hand on his shoulder rubbing it lightly. They were getting close again due to America constantly talking to him and rebuilding what they had. They had talked about everything after the World Wars and agreed to try to build a friendship. Now they were really close. Scotland hadn’t known about that until today. America screamed when his couch flew at him. He ducked and yanked England down with him so he wouldn’t get hit. 

“I’LL MURDER YOU! GET BACK HERE YOU BURGER EATING FREAK,” Scotland roared as America ran and took after him. 

“Why is he trying to kill America,” North asked Prussia. 

“Because he found out he and England are close friends.”

“YOUR DEAD YOU FAT ARSE BITCH,” North screamed joining the chase. 

Soon Ireland and Wales joined not knowing what was going on but figured they should join in for fun. England stared wide eyed watching them try to kill America. Why was this happening? Why couldn’t they be normal? America ran to him and hide behind him. 

“SAVE ME,” he screeched. 

 

England stood in front of him protectively. They kept charging at them murder in their eyes. England felt his body freeze as fear struck him. He was going to die now. Just because he was protecting America. Now in their right mind they would never hurt England but they didn’t seem to be in their right mind. He saw the fierce protectiveness that he had never faced personally. 

 

Now he knew why everyone feared his older brothers when they were in a protective mood. They were scary as hell. He flinched and his breath hitched as he shut his eyes ready to die because they were still charging with knives. He opened them when nothing came. Knives hovering in front of his face. The four looked shocked like they had just come back to reality. Which they probably did. England stared wide eyed at the knives breathing quickening in fear. They moved them fast as they could. 

“No England. Damn it. We didn’t mean to scare you. We would never stab you,” Ireland said snatching him close. 

“Apparently you would!” 

“England. We would never,” Scotland soothed stroking his hair. England whimpered hiding his face into Ireland’s chest. 

“You’re scary. I thought I was going to die.” 

“We would never kill you England,” North said kissing his cheek. 

“You should know that,” Wales soothed. 

“Hey America,” Scotland said lazily. America paused. He had started sneaking away after they put their knives away. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

America screamed and started running. Scotland kissed England’s cheek and took after him again. The others did the same. England walked to Prussia. 

“I nearly died.” 

“I know little buddy. Some on. Let’s go drink,” He said wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “And beat up France.” 

“Why do you want to beat up France?” 

“I SEE YOU GRABBING MY BABY BRUDER’S BUTT YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU BETTER PREPARE TO DIE,” Prussia screamed from across the room from France. 

“YAY! LET’S GO,” England cheered and the two attacked France. Germany blinked down at them then rolled his eyes and walked away. 

“SAVE ME,” America screamed running to Germany and diving behind him and climbing on his back. 

“What,” Germany asked raising an eyebrow. “HOLY SHIT! FUCK,” he screamed when knives flew at him that were meant for America. 

Everyone paused eyes wide. Germany stared at them shocked. The four brothers stared horrified. He had dodged them enough to keep them from stabbing into him. But there were two cuts on his right cheek one above the other and the same on the right side of his neck now because the knives had flown by him and grazed him as they did. Blood bubbled and rolled down his cheek and neck. 

“We’re so fucking sorry,” Wales gasped. 

“THAT WAS MEANT FOR YOU AMERICA! YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT STOP HIDING BEHIND PEOPLE,” North roared. Then they felt a familiar dark presence behind them. 

“We’re so sorry. Prussia,” Wales whimpered.

Prussia pulled out his gun he always kept on him. They ran screaming. Prussia chased them cackling maniacally. America and England lead Germany to the bathroom to clean his cuts. 

“I’m sorry,” America said. 

“It’s alright. You didn’t know they would throw the knives.”

“I’m sorry for my brothers nearly killing you two.” 

“I’m sorry mine is probably killing them right now,” Germany offered. 

“I don’t give a shit. They nearly murdered my two best friends. They deserve it,” England said shrugging. 

Later that night everyone was watching the firework show America had set up. America smiled at England sitting by him on the grass. England smiled back leaning against him and warm arms wrapped around him. 

‘They may not like it. They’re going to have to get over it though. Because you will always be my America. And I’ll never let you go again,’ England thought sighing as he snuggled into America’s side. 

 

‘They may not like it. But I care for you. I’m going to fix everything. I’m sorry I hurt you. I’ll never do that again. You will always be my England. I love you so much. I will get their approval someday. Then everything will be ok. Because we will finally be together,’ America thought nuzzling his face into the top of England’s head as he held him. No one was going to keep him from his England anymore. 

 

Time skip again again again! 

 

America sat in front of Scotland. His face was serious and determined. 

“We need to talk.”

“Do we,” Scotland hummed smoking his cigarette and reading the paper in the kitchen. 

“You four have accepted me. You four let me date your brother and he says you don’t really mind me anymore that you four have come to forgetting about the past and accepting our relationship.” 

“Maybe. Where are you going with this?”

“I’m not taking him away from you because clearly we can’t move in together because our countries are too far apart. But I’m willing to half move in. I’ll probably stay here more than he will at my house when the time comes.”

“You’re saying you want to move in?”

“After.”

“After what?”

“I want your permission.” 

“Permission to move in?”

“Permission to marry England,” America said blue eyes boring into his green ones. 

“Why are you asking me,” Scotland said crossing his arms. 

“Because it’s only right. You raised him and he looks up to you like a brother and a father figure. I know he would want me to ask you for permission before I propose to him. We’ll be engaged several years before we actually get married though so it won’t be rushed. It’s only right for me to do so. So I’m asking. Will you let me marry your brother?” 

Scotland eyed the young nation and smiled. America stared at him hopefully. Scotland sighed and put out his cigarette and looked at America seriously. He opened his mouth to give the man an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!!


	52. Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone getting freaked out over the horror movie Spain lent them.

Wales bounced up and down excitedly. He had gotten everyone to group together eat dinner then sit on the couch and watch a horror movie. He loved days where everyone could do this. Spain even gave him a movie to watch. His brothers were sitting and chatting with their loves. England was snuggled into America’s side talking as America stroked his hair, Scotland hand France in his lap the two flirting back and forth, North was cuddling with Prussia and whispering things to each other, Germany was sitting arms crossed face red as Ireland whispered into his ear arms around him tightly so he couldn’t escape (Prussia would probably kill him later for this), and Canada was sitting there saving him a spot waiting for him to put the movie in. Wales set the movie up and skipped to his spot. They all watched it. Scotland looked bored. Then he looked over when America was screaming softly and clinging to England. England started screaming trying to pry him off. 

“LET GO YOU’RE BREAKING ME,” England cried as a rib cracked.

Which set Scotland off making him mangle America for hurting his precious baby brother. America held onto England after much more gentle and cowering from the movie and Scotland. France started panicking and dove back into Scotland’s lap clinging and whining. Wales was horrified and clinging to Canada. What the fuck was wrong with Spain? This was terrifying! He said it wasn’t that bad! He glanced over and saw North cowering in Prussia’s side. Prussia held him looking cheeky. Then there was Germany and Ireland taunting each other telling each other it was ok to cry of cling if they were scared just to make fun of each other. 

“If you need to run out of the room. I won’t judge you,” Ireland teased. 

“If you’re going to cry and whimper in fear I’ll give you a tissue and hold you,” Germany   
taunted back. Wales couldn’t help but chuckle amused at their banter. They were too cute teasing each other like that. 

In the middle of the movie America glanced over feeling trembling. England stared at the screen eyes wide trembling a little. America held him a little tighter to sooth him. 

“Do you need to walk out,” he asked softly in his ear. 

“What are you talking about America,” he asked in a bored tone. 

“Well if you’re scared I figured…….” 

“I’m not scared. Clearly you are. You’re the one clinging. I don’t get scared.” 

“Unless someone has a shot in their hands,” Scotland teased and laughed when he was elbowed. 

“Shut up,” England hissed. 

“Shots are scary,” America defended his boyfriend. 

America didn’t like needles either. Scotland rolled his eyes at the two amused. As the movie continued England felt panic rising in him. Then soon it ended. He put on a blank face. 

“How corny of an ending,” Scotland deadpanned. Everyone stared at him. He was the only one un affected by the movie. 

“Agreed. I’m hungry again. Anyone want anything? I grab it while I’m up,” England said walking out. They blurted out things they wanted. 

“I’ll help you carry it,” America said following him. England glanced back when America hugged him from behind in the kitchen. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“I can see right through that mask.” 

“You always can,” England sighed. 

They got all the snacks and brought them to the others. They were all discussing the movie. France was whining about how scary it was. Scotland was smirking and teasing him about being scared. North was complaining with Wales about how some parts were too scary. Their boyfriends cuddled them amused adding their own comments in. Ireland was being punched every time he started to tease Germany about jumping a few times or grabbing his hand absentmindedly during the movie out of fear. England was starting to wonder if Ireland liked being abused because he makes everyone hit him. Ireland never learned to keep his mouth shut so he got a lot of punches and beatings from family and friends. You would think he would learn by now to shut up. But he never would shut up. Then England wondered why someone like Germany would date an idiot like Ireland. He could do a lot better. But apparently Germany loved his annoying brother and stayed with him. 

Oh well at least Ireland finally found someone that would tolerate his bull shit and not murder him and still love him for who he was. England came out of his thoughts and laughed when Germany punched Ireland so hard in the face he fell off the couch and skidded across the floor. Germany crossed his arms and ducked his head as a massive blush covered his face. Ireland started cackling getting up. Yep he definitely liked being hit or he was just suicidal. England sat with America and they chatted until the power went out from the storm. They pulled out their phones and found candles. England twitched nervously at the noises outside. Why did this have to happen now after they watched a scary movie? Thunder shook the house. Several people screamed. 

“Weak,” Germany said smirking in Ireland’s face. Ireland scowled blush covering his face. He hadn’t meant to scream. The thunder had startled him though. 

“Prussia screamed too,” Ireland scowled. 

“Weak,” Germany tossed to Prussia. 

“HEY,” Prussia yelled as everyone laughed. 

“Where’s England,” Wales asked after a minute. 

They noticed the missing blonde and frowned. They got up and went to look for him. 

“England,” Germany called later opening the closet. They had been searching the house twenty minutes now. He found him in the corner hiding. “There you are.” 

“Shut up,” England snapped. 

“Calm down. I was worried.” 

“You going to call me weak too? For being scared,” England accused panicked from the movie still so that’s why he was being snappish. 

“Nein. England I was teasing them. They screamed like girls and me being so close to them teasing them comes natural. I don’t think it’s weak to be scared,” Germany soothed. 

“It’s not weak to be scared,” England asked quietly. 

“Nein.” 

“Are you just saying that? I bet you are. I bet you really think it’s weak for me to be scared.” 

“Nein. I do not. That would be hypocritical of me,” Germany said smiling shakily. Then England noticed the shaking of his body. 

“You’re scared too,” he said slowly. 

“Ja. Terrified actually,” Germany admitted sitting and scooting closer to him. 

“But you were so calm in front of everyone. You didn’t look scared at all.” 

“Neither did you,” Germany pointed out. 

“I guess we’re both really good at putting up a mask when we need it,” England sighed. 

“Seems like it ja. Now let’s go back to the others and tell them you’re ok. They’re worried.” 

“I feel stupid for showing fear by running off.” 

“It happens. Don’t be embarrassed just because people know you’re afraid.” 

“Only if you don’t be embarrassed for being scared in front of them.” 

“You’re not telling anyone,” Germany snapped. England grinned. “I mean it England. I admitted it to you to make you feel better. Do not tell the others.” 

“But I’m not,” England whined.

Germany eyed him then rolled his eyes and stood back up and turned to walk so he could give England room to crawl out of the closet. He grunted when he bumping into two shoulders.   
“Hmmmm,” Ireland and Prussia hummed at the same time leaning closer to him sharing a glance. Germany stared at them blankly then walked away. 

“He’s blushing,” Ireland hummed. 

“He’s humiliated that we know,” Prussia said smirking. 

“You two can’t even see him hardly,” England said popping up beside them. 

“Don’t have too. We can tell by the way he’s walking and how his shoulders are tense.” 

“We can read that brat like an open book,” Prussia said slinging an arm around England and leading him back to the couch and texted the others. 

He crossed his arms pout staying on his face later. Scotland chuckled at his adorable sulking face nuzzling his face into his hair holding him. 

“It’s alright to be afraid England,” Wales said hugging them both. 

“Even I get afraid,” France offered joining the hug. 

“Frenchie you’re always afraid,” North muttered joining it next. 

“Mean,” France pouted.

The others soon joined the hug. Thunder stuck again and they all screamed that time. 

“How about we go to bed,” Wales offered.

He and Canada ended up in the same bed when they got scared again. Scotland chuckled cuddling with France in his later. North laughed when Prussia came to his room after teasing Germany a bit. He dove into North’s bed and cuddled with him eyes wide. 

“I’m telling Germany.” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“You pick on him too much. He deserves to get to tease you back,” North said then paused when his phone went off. He read the text and started laughing. 

 

I already know the little albino bitch it scared. Trust me. I told Bavaria and fuck face better be ready to be made fun of mercilessly once we’re home. The text message read.

 

“How does he always know when someone is talking about him,” North pondered. 

 

“I don’t know but it’s creepy as hell,” Prussia hissed. North laughed and they both soothed each other to sleep. 

 

England padded out of his room to America’s and climbed into bed with him eyes wide and threatening to spill tears. America pulled him close. 

“Are you that scared?” 

“Storm makes it worse,” England hiccupped face burning humiliated. 

“I’ll protect you,” America said softly holding him tighter.

“Promise,” England whispered hiding his face into his chest. 

“I promise. I’ll always protect you.” 

“And I’ll protect you too,” England mumbled into his shirt. 

“I’m glad,” America said softly kissing his head. 

England shut his eyes feeling like America could see a red glow through the black from how hard he was blushing because he was embarrassed by being scared. He eventually fell asleep next. 

 

“Stop pinching me,” Ireland cackled arms around Germany who had his face hidden in his chest arms around him and pinching his back hard for teasing him. “I’ll shut up. Just stop,” Ireland said holding him tighter. The pinching stopped. “I’m sorry if I upset you by teasing. You do know it is ok to be scared.” 

“Just shut up and hold me,” Germany snapped. 

“Of course my love,” Ireland said chuckling. 

“Shut you’re fucking mouth.” 

Ireland started laughing again then stopped and nuzzled his face into his hair rubbing his back soothingly to let him know he was there and would comfort him as he started to drift off to sleep. 

“Danke.” Came a small voice through the dark. 

“Of course my love,” Ireland mumbled into his hair sleepily before drifting off even more. 

He smiled before he fell asleep completely. Feeling the head below him tilt and plant a shy kiss to his jaw then went back to its original position where his face would be snuggled into the fluffy blonde locks he loved and the adorable blushing face could be hidden in his chest. 

 

Wales woke the next morning to a shout of anger. He walked out and saw Scotland trying to kill America. He didn’t like finding his baby brother in the same bed with America. He could never get used to it. He was too over protective to get used to it. America ran screaming. England walked out of the room whining then climbed on Wales and went back to sleep in his arms. He just wanted to cuddle with someone damn it!

Wales perked up and took him back to bed with him. England was sandwiched between him and Canada. Scotland and America made breakfast after the chase ended. Scotland woke France then went and woke the other three. America woke North and Prussia. Prussia didn’t find Germany in the guest room then a whole new chase was on. This time Ireland was running for his life. Germany just went back to sleep not bothering to deal with anyone’s bull shit. Eventually everything calmed and they had a peaceful breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!!


	53. Scotland Likes Cute Things Leave Him Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> England gets turned into a baby lion and Scotland gushes over him.

The brothers were practicing a spell to use on their bosses to prank them. They loved to torture their bosses time to time and always laughed their asses off about it later. Their bosses would get pissed and yell awhile until they would finally give up and leave. They sometimes hated dealing with the crazy brothers but also sometimes loved them and adored them very much. The brothers sputtered when the magic shot out and made an explosion. When the smoke cleared the air they looked at each other. Then noticed a certain blonde was missing. They looked around and a small cute roar caught their attention. They stared at the little baby lion. 

“England is that you,” Wales asked then got a roar in response. 

“Shit reverse the spell,” Scotland said. 

When they tried nothing happened. They frowned at the baby lion that was their brother. Now they were going to have to stay up all night trying to find a way to reverse the spell.

“Ok one of us is going to have to watch England,” North said. Scotland launched over and scooped England up. 

“Bye,” he yelled and ran out of the room. 

“Of course.” 

“He loves cute things and England is a very adorable lion,” Wales said shrugging. They nodded and went searching through spell books to find a way to help England. 

Scotland plopped down on the couch holding England to his chest cooing and snuggling his face into his fur. England rolled his eyes then made a whining noise when he started planting kisses on his head. 

“You’re so cute! Who’s my cute baby brother lion thing? Who is? You are! Yes, you are. You’re so cute and cuddly,” Scotland gushed. 

England struggled wildly in his arms getting freaked out by his older brother. He really wished it was someone else holding him. Scotland was obsessed with cute things and got all gushy and girly when he had the cute thing in his possession. Scotland laid down on the couch and snuggled with him laughing and squealing over him like a girl. England really wished he had a video camera so he could record this. He happened to see Ireland peeking around the corner holding his phone at them and knew he was recording Scotland for blackmail. England laughed but it sounded like a purr. Ireland gave him a thumbs up and Scotland shrieked and gushed louder. 

“Do you like being petted and cuddled? I bet you do. You’re so cute! You’re purring is adorable!” 

Ireland disappeared around the corner as England rolled his eyes again. Scotland’s giant hand stroked his fur gently and carefully. England felt himself drift off to sleep on his chest eventually. When he woke he glared at Scotland. Scotland had woken him. Scotland was trying to shove a stupid pet shirt on him that he had gotten him at some point. How he did that without waking him England will never know. Scotland thought it was cute and England needed to wear it. England thought it was stupid and clawed his face. Scotland screamed holding his bleeding face. England took off and hid under Ireland’s bed. Scotland wouldn’t look there. He heard Scotland ranting and storming around trying to find him. He heard the other three start laughing. Apparently Scotland getting clawed in the face and ranting was funny. An hour later Ireland peeked under his bed. 

“Dinner time brat,” he said and grabbed his tail and snatched him out from under the bed. 

England let out a pained roar. Ireland grinned cheekily in his face. England thrashed and got his tail free before launching on his face snarling loudly and attacking it. Ireland screamed trying to get him off. When he rose his hand to punch England off his fist was grabbed and his wrist was broken. 

“DON’T YOU DARE HIT THAT INNOCENT BABY YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU AND WHEN YOU COME BACK I’LL CONVINCE GERMANY TO LEAVE YOU,” Wales screeched. 

Ireland cowered away as Wales scooped England up and walked out of his room. England peeked over Wales’ shoulder and smirked at him. How the hell can England still smirk if he’s a lion.? Ireland will never know. What he did know is that now he needed a brace for his wrist and that he needs to remember Wales is a scary overprotective person. He is more terrifying than Prussia sometimes and that is saying something. 

North watched his two brothers in amusement at the dinner table. Scotland and Wales was standing and snarling at each other. They both wanted to hold England and feed him. Wales kept arguing it was his turn to spend time with England. Scotland just kept threatening to rip his organs out and choking him with them if he didn’t give England to him. Normal Wales would obey him but this was England they were talking about. He was the cutest baby lion ever and he wasn’t about to hand something that adorable over. England squirmed out of his grip and landed in North’s lap.

The two brothers got in a fist fight not noticing where England was. North watched them fight with England. North fed England bites of food carefully being sure England didn’t accidently bite his fingers in the process of feeding him. Who was he kidding if he got bit by England it would more than likely be on purpose not by accident. England curled up in his lap when he was full and went to sleep. North just petted him and watched Scotland and Wales try to kill each other. 

After dinner Scotland was carrying England around like a baby cooing and gushing. England just laid in his arms listening to him in amusement. Scotland could be such a girl sometimes. Ireland let out a cry of victory and said a spell really fast. Smoke filled the room suddenly. When it cleared out England was in Scotland’s arms bridal style his forehead pressed against his. He was normal again. Scotland stared at him a minute. 

“You’re still adorable! My cute baby brother,” Scotland said after a moment of silence and continued to carry England around.

England started laughing clinging to him eyes shining adoringly. At least Scotland still thought he was adorable. The other three grinned at the two. They were so funny sometimes. They matched perfectly as brothers. Scotland loved to spoil and gush over his sibling and England was the one that loved attention. So instead of pushing him away like the others England just went along with it like a good baby brother should. Oh well at least he was back to normal now. Ireland started teasing Scotland soon enough. 

“Shut up! Scotland was a right to love adorable things! I mean you love crazy people!” 

“Are you admitting you’re crazy Wales?”

“I’m admitting your boyfriend is crazy,” Wales teased. 

“Shut up. He can’t help he’s crazy and makes me want to lock him in a padded room   
Sometimes,” Ireland teased back making them laugh. His phone started ringing. “Hello,” he answered. 

“I don’t know what you did but I feel like you deserve this,” Germany’s voice sounded. “Shut up bitch.” 

“HOW DID YOU KNOW I CALLED YOU CRAZY AND THAT YOU NEEDED TO BE IN A PADDED ROOM?” 

“I DIDN’T KNOW! I JUST FELT LIKE YOU SAID SOMETHING! APPARENTLY I WAS RIGHT! YOU GINGER PIECE OF SHIT!”

“DON’T CALL ME A PIECE OF SHIT!” 

“WHY?! BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT’S TRUE?!” 

“SCREW YOU!”

“FUCK YOU!” 

“NO FUCK YOU!” 

“NEIN! FUCK YOU GINGER!”

“NO! FUCK YOU!” 

“I BET YOU REALLY WISH YOU COULD RIGHT NOW!”

“OOHHH DON’T YOU START WITH ME!”

“TO LATE I ALREADY DID!” 

“FUCK YOU!”

“SOMETIMES I REALLY WISH YOU HAD THE BALLS TOO,” Germany screamed. Ireland set his phone down and flashed away. “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” 

“I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO HAVE THE BALLS TO FUCK YOU!” 

“PRUSSIA! RAPE! HELP!” 

The sound of a door crashing off its hinges sounded. Ireland screamed like a girl and flashed back. He ran to North and clung to him. 

“He had a chainsaw!” 

“This is why you don’t do shit like that! Germany is always going to scream for Prussia when you do!” North said. 

“Yeah idiot! Have you not figured that out yet?” Wales said crossing his arms. 

“I’M HANGING UP GERMANY’S PHONE NOW! IRELAND IF I CATCH YOU TRYING TO DO THINGS TO MY BRUDER AGAIN YOU WILL DIE!” 

“I WAS JOKING! I JUST WANTED TO SCARE HIM!”

“I DON’T CARE!” Prussia’s voice screeched back from the phone and they heard a click. 

“What’d you even do to him?” 

“I pinned him down and tried to rip his shirt off to scare him.” 

“Why is he still with you,” North asked face palming. 

“I don’t really know. But I’m grateful he is,” Ireland said shrugging. 

“This has been a really weird day.” 

“I know,” Ireland said then England was in front up him and kneed him in the balls suddenly. Ireland dropped to the floor. “WHY,” he wailed rolling around. 

“For picking me up by my tail earlier! That fucking hurt you bitch,” England said and walked away. 

“GET BACK HERE! I WASN’T DONE TELLING YOU HOW CUTE YOU ARE,” Scotland screamed running after him. 

“OK,” England screamed jumping into his arms. Scotland carried him away as the other two laughed. 

“Man he really loves cute things,” Wales said snickering. 

“No wonder England is his favorite. He’s adorable,” North said laughing. 

“He’s a demon,” Ireland hissed. 

“An adorable demon,” North countered. 

“True,” Ireland said giving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!!


	54. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ireland blackmails Scotland

Ireland groaned as they trudged along into the meeting building. At least he had something useful to him. He sent the video to Scotland through text earlier making him hiss and stiffen. 

“Carry me the rest of the way if you don’t want that shown to everyone,” 

“Why don’t I just break your stupid phone instead,” Scotland threatened. 

“Oh Scottie,” He said ruffling his hair. “I’m not stupid I have many copies!” 

Scotland glared. Ireland stopped and reached out expectantly. Scotland rolled his eyes and scooped him up. The other brothers had no clue what was going on so they shrugged it off. Maybe he was going to throw Ireland down a flight of stairs. Ireland chattered away tauntingly at Scotland making him snarl at him and nearly crush him in his grip. Ireland grinned at him. 

“Be nice. If you bruise me, I’ll show it to France first.” 

“I hope you die,” Scotland said bluntly. 

“How mean,” Ireland said laughing. 

When they reached the meeting room Scotland dumped Ireland into his chair. Ireland smiled cheekily at him. Scotland’s glare hardened as he sat by him to be sure he showed no one the video. Ireland rocked in his chair bored his hand holding Germany’s under the table. Because they were thumb wrestling to pass time. He gave his hand a squeeze when he felt Germany try to cheat so he would stop cheating. Sometimes Germany was a sore loser over simple games and would start cheating at them. He felt the hand slid out of his. After a minute the hand slipped back thumb pushing on his showing it wanted another match. Ireland grinned amused and started playing again until his thumb got bent at an odd angle and was held there and his shrieked quietly in pain slapping the wrist with his free hand. He looked at Germany to glare and saw Prussia leaning across Germany his hand was the one causing Ireland pain. Germany was staring at Ireland with a cheeky smile. Prussia was smirking evilly. 

“You cheater. Stop getting your brother to help,” Ireland hissed. 

“But we’re having so much fun,” Germany teased quietly. 

“I am not! Only you to are!” 

“That’s why I said we’re having so much fun. Never said you were.” 

Prussia released his hand finally. Ireland rubbed his sore bruising and swelling thumb. Prussia was dangerous to thumb wrestle with. 

“Scotland go get me ice for my thumb,” Ireland hissed. 

“No,” he said bored. 

“Do it or else.” 

Scotland glared at the threat implied and got up. He went out of the room and to the breakroom to get his idiot brother some ice. When he came back Ireland made him hold the bag of ice to his thumb because he was too lazy to do it himself. Then he had Scotland write notes for him and organize his speech which he had forgotten to do so he only had an outline. Scotland shook with anger a threatening aura forming around him. When it was Ireland’s turn to talk he groaned staring at the podium that was across the room. 

“Carry me.” 

“Go fuck yourself ginger.” 

“I would if I could. That’s Germany’s job though. So I won’t even try to fuck myself. He might   
get jealous,” he teased. Then screamed when he was punched out of his chair. 

“YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU WANT TO DIE,” Wales screeched as he North and England held Germany back. Germany’s face was red and he was struggling to get away so he could beat up his idiotic perverted boyfriend. 

“You are so lucky Prussia is in the bathroom and he didn’t hear you,” England hissed as nations kept laughing having heard Ireland. 

“Germany. My my my. Is this true? You two fu………” France crashed out of the window in ten seconds flat. 

“Danke,” Germany said looking at him. 

“I did what was appropriate,” Russia said simply. 

“See! Russia is awesome. I told you losers he turned into a cool guy,” England said grinning. 

“Do I need to hit Ireland with my metal pipe of pain,” Russia asked sweetly. 

“JA,” Germany screamed.

“NO,” Ireland screeched at the same time.

“Russia please no. Let’s get everyone to shut up and the meeting back on track,” Wales said gently. He didn’t want to piss him off. 

“Fine,” he said shrugged and sat back down. 

They eventually got Germany not to murder Ireland. He sat in his seat face lowered. Ireland smiled wanting to teased him but saw how embarrassed and upset he looked as nations were still snickering. 

“SHUT UP,” he roared punching the table making a loud boom. “I hear another laugh I’ll rip your limbs off your body,” he threatened. 

“Don’t play hero what you are the one that caused this,” Wales said glaring. 

“Well now I’m ending it,” Ireland said as nations shut up and cowered away. “Scottie carry me.” 

“Go fucking die when we get home,” He snarled scooping him up and carrying him to the   
podium. 

He even made Scotland fix the mic and move his papers every time he needed a page change. Nations were so confused on why Scotland was even going along with it. He carried him back after he was done with his part. Scotland kept snarling the whole time. 

At lunch Ireland smirked having fun with torturing Scotland. He made him carry him to the restaurant, pay for his order, pull his chair out and push it in after he sat, then made him cut up his food for him and feed it to him. Germany kept giving him weird looks. 

“Why is he listening to you?”

“I have blackmail on him that he doesn’t want anyone to see.” 

“Ireland stop blackmailing him. That’s your bruder. It’s wrong to go this far. You’re acting like a   
spoiled douche right now.”

“I am not.”

“Ja you are.” 

“Shut up it’s my business not yours.” 

“It kind of is considering you’re my boyfriend and he’s my friend.”

“No it’s not,” Ireland snapped. Scotland smirked at Ireland as he and Germany kept arguing   
about it. Germany was being protective over Scotland. He was like that with all his friends. 

“YOU’RE ACTING LIKE A FUCKING JACKASS TODAY! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU GO AROUND DOING THAT TO YOUR BRUDER?! SURE MAYBE THIRTY MINUTES OF BLACKMAILING HIM WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE BUT NOT FOUR HOURS! STOP BEING A DICK AND LET IT GO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” 

“I NEVER FUCKING ASKED YOU! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS GERMANY! DON’T ACT LIKE YOU’RE A SAINT! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DO TO BAVARIA! YOU TREAT HIM WAY WORSE THAN I TREAT SCOTLAND! YOU AND PRUSSIA LOCKED HIM IN A FREEZER ONCE JUST BECAUSE HE WAS ANNOYING YOU! HOW SHITTY IS THAT?! SO DON’T GO ACTING LIKE YOU’RE ANY BETTER THAN ME ABOUT HOW WE TREAT OUR BROTHERS. AT LEAST I NEVER LET MINE BE TAKEN AWAY FOR YEARS BECAUSE I WAS POWER HUNGRY AND CRAZY! HOW HARD DID YOU REALLY TRY TO GET PRUSSIA BACK?! NOT HARD ENOUGH! YOU’RE THE SHITTY BROTHER NOT ME! YOU COULDN’T EVEN SAVE YOUR OWN BIG BROTHER! SO DON’T TELL ME HOW TO TREAT MINE,” Ireland exploded. 

He didn’t like when people accused him of being a bad brother. Germany wasn’t really saying he was a bad one he was just pointing out Ireland was being a jerk and being hurtful towards Scotland. But Ireland was defensive. He never liked his faults pointed out so he usually hurt the person that was calling him out on it as much as he could. He never knew why he was like that or how he could get like that. He glared at Germany then noticed how horrified Scotland looked. He kept glancing between the two. Ireland glared at Scotland next. His eyes cut back to Germany when he heard a sniff. Germany had his head ducked tears falling fast. Ireland went blank for a second then it registered what he said in his brain. His eyes widened horrified. 

“Fuck you. I can’t believe you. I can’t believe you said that. Just fuck you. I’m leaving,”   
Germany said holding back sobs. 

Yes, he could be mean to Bavaria sometimes but Bavaria never cared and he would always get Germany back. Saying what he did about Prussia and the wall was way too far. Germany couldn’t believe he would say that he didn’t try to get Prussia back. That he just half assed it and never truly tried. He stormed away from the table. 

“Germany! Wait! I’m so so sorry,” Ireland cried getting up. Scotland grabbing his wrist and   
forced him to sit. 

“Leave him alone for now. You’ll only make it worse. He wants to be alone. You know that. And you should be fucking ashamed at what you said,” Scotland hissed. Ireland laid his head down. 

“I am. I hurt him. I can’t believe I hurt him,” He said quietly staring to cry. He always regrets what he says after he blows up on someone. 

When they were back at the meeting he sat quietly in his chair. Prussia kept giving odd looks at Germany’s empty chair wondering where he was. After another hour the doors flew off their hinges. 

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I’LL FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU,” Bavaria screeched Germany behind him eyes still red and puffy as Hesse held him in his arms. Saxony was twitching he was so angry. 

“I’M SORRY,” Ireland screeched. 

“What’s going on,” Prussia asked confused. 

“Ireland made baby bruder cry Prussia. Cry for over an hour he was so hurt over what Ireland said to him,” Hesse said evilly. 

“You made West cry?” Prussia asked darkly. “What have I told you about making him cry? I thought I told you that you would die,” Prussia said getting up. 

“Scotland help me,” Ireland whimpered hiding behind him. 

“Oh I don’t know. Well maybe. If you destroy all copies of that video,” Scotland hummed. 

“FINE! JUST DO IT!” 

“I’m letting Germany beat you. I’ll keep the others away,” Scotland said shrugging. 

The four murderous older brothers were trapped in magic soon as Ireland led Germany out to go talk to him. Scotland didn’t see the two for the rest of the meeting. After though they found them in the hall hugging. Ireland planted kisses to his face whispering apologies repeatedly. Scotland did let the four older brothers have one punch each after Germany and Ireland moved away from each other. Ireland groaned burning the videos under Scotland’s watchful eye as home. 

“There’s one more,” Ireland muttered then they went to England’s room. “England give me your copy. I promised Scotland I would burn all copies.” 

“NO,” England screeched. 

“ENGLAND,” Ireland roared. 

“IT’S MY VIDEO OF SCOTT SCOTT! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE IT! IT’S MINE,”   
England screamed holding the disk against his chest protectively. 

“GIVE IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!” 

“NO! IT’S MINE! YOU CAN’T BREAK IT! I LIKE IT! YOU CAN’T HAVE IT,” he screamed pout forming on his face. 

“England do you want to keep it because you can see how much Scotland adores you in it,”   
North asked knowingly. 

“It’s mine. Scotland was acting funny and cute. I like it. It’s mine,” England said clutching it   
tighter eyes wide and innocent. 

“He can keep it! How can I say no to that?! You’re so cute I swear,” Scotland screamed diving on him. England went into a fit of laughter as he gushed over him. The other two laughed and walked out. Scotland left England alone eventually. England rolled his eyes. 

“Idiots,” he snorted. “I like it because it’s funny. I won’t be like Ireland and blackmail him. I’ll keep it. So when he tries to blackmail me I’ll have something to counter him so he can’t. That’s how I win all my battles with those dipshits,” he told the fairies that sat on his bed giggling. 

“Well at least you’re sweet about it. Not blackmailing him until necessary,”

“True. Ireland gets to power hungry when he blackmails people. It’s kind of sad. At least he got what he deserved. I’m still beating him up for making my best friend cry though. Someone has to do it,” England said putting the disk down then skipped along to where Ireland was. “HEY SHIT   
FACE! I’M BEATING YOU UP FOR BEING AN ARSEHOLE TODAY,” he yelled and Ireland ran screaming. 

England chased him grinning wildly. Their brothers laughed at them. Poor Ireland. He’ll never learn will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know not much going on so far but it gets better I promise! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
